You Never Forget The First Time
by lovepass77
Summary: Stories describing the Winchester brothers' first sexual experiences with women and how both of them lost their virginity.  These stories are part of a Supernatural series dedicated to upcoming episode Like A Virgin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Never Forget Your First Time **

**Synopsis: **Stories describing the Winchester brothers' first sexual experiences with women and how both of them lost their virginity.

**Author**: lovepass77

**Rating**: M for pervasive sexuality, nudity and some violence.

**Genre:** Supernatural Romance

**Based On:** Supernatural the television series created by Eric Kripke

**Main Characters: **Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Liz Silverstone, Janie Tyler, Rachel Nave, Dirty Diana and Azazel.

**Pairings: **Dean, Liz Silverstone and Janie Tyler; Sam, Rachel Nave and Dirty Diana,

**Songs:** I like to incorporated songs and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration for me, but especially because of Supernatural and the songs I choose help me to tell the story and it helps if you listen to theses songs as you read along to better understand my stories and the vibe I'm trying to create.

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. I just like to write stories about this great show.

**Author's note: **I will also be writing stories about Mary and John's first time, Bobby and Karen's first time and Castiel's first time losing his virginity an all of these stories including these on Sam and Dean are in honor of the upcoming episode Like a Virgin. These are just my personal interpretations of these events so I don't mean to offend anyone who may have different ideas, but I do appreciate positive feedback that can help me to write my stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Story 1: Dean's Crazy Amazing First Time**

**Location: White Pine, Nevada**

**Time: The Summer of 1994**

**Scene: Mojave High School **

**Introduction:**

_Dean Winchester pokes his head out of one of the boys' bathroom windows to check to see if the coast is clear. _

The school security guards on campus are real douche bags and if Dean gets caught ditching again he knows they'll try to make him spend another whole week after school in detention with mean old vice princpal Mr. Finch.

Dean is determined to make a stealthy get away. Its way too hot today to stay in summer school Dean decides. He would much rather be hanging out with his buddy Pedro in the backyards of White Pine Hills homes making a little money.

White Pine Hills is the only ritzy neighborhood in White Pines located down the main highway about two exits from his high school. Pedro will soon be coming to pick him up. Its not that Dean can't walk there on foot his dad has him use to hiking long distances by now, but it's a 110 degrees outside and Dean can already feel the sweat starting to form on his brow as he crawls out the bathroom window so he is glad to have a ride to take him there.

Pedro Gonzales runs a pool cleaning business in White Pines and Dean met him when he was cleaning the pool at the Blue Canon motel where the Winchesters have been staying for the last few months. Pedro offered to let Dean work with him cleaning pools in exchange for some extra cash so Dean can blow it at the video arcade and occasionally have some left over to go to movies with Sam.

Cleaning pools gives Dean a chance to check out the sexy housewives who strut about their homes in White Pines Hills half naked. For a fifteen year old boy as far as Dean is concerned it's pretty much a dream summer job. He especially loves it when some of the nicer housewives always offer them cold lemonade while they work and invite Dean inside to move furniture around instead which gets him out of the hot sun for awhile.

Dean knows that anytime now his dad, John Winchester will be finished working the area for leads on the demon that killed their mother and they'll be moving on again to another city soon. Dean can't wait to leave White Pines. He hates the summertime in Nevada which he thinks is way too damn hot.

Dean also hates being cooped up in the motel all the time while his dad is out on hunting trips, but mostly he hates sitting in class during his summer vacation because it's so boring. The guy who sits behind him Todd Linkenheimer always falls asleep and his hot breath blows on Dean's neck making him even more uncomfortable sitting in Social Studies.

_He escapes the bathroom and quickly heads towards the front of the school making sure to stay in the shade and to watch out for any security guards. _

_Dean makes it to the front of the school and checks his watch. It's already 12:59 and Pedro usually picks him up on the corner of the parking lot at 1:00pm. _

_He sits in his usual spot behind the school garbage bins so he can look out for Pedro's truck without being seen. He takes his army green jacket off and lays his jacket against a bin as he leans back on it to cushion his back a little. _

Dean is wearing a black t-shirt which he is thankful hides sweat stains pretty well and his faded light colored jeans have holes at the knees to give his legs a little more air in the summertime because he refuses to wear shorts.

Dean knows his dad wouldn't really approve of him ditching school like this, but then again it's not like he plans on becoming a doctor or lawyer some day like his little brother Sammy dreams of.

He knows exactly what he'll be doing; working the family business just like John so a high school diploma isn't really on his top list of priorities since hunting down supernatural creatures involves a whole different type of education that he can't get at Mojave.

Information that helps him to become a hunter Dean finds a lot more useful and interesting to learn about, especially because it gives him a chance to impress his father who seems to only have time for him when he's training Dean about hunting.

Dean thinks about their previous summer together when his dad put him through rigorous boot camp training exercises to prepare him for the future. He learned a lot of fighting skills and his dad finally gave Dean his own gun.

_He smiles to himself when he remembers how for first time during one particular exercise in late August he was able to knock his dad to ground in the middle of combat. As far as he's concerned his father is the best of the best when it comes to hunting and Dean wants to make him proud and help John kill all the evil sons of bitches that are out there. _

Dean's mind drifts to his little brother Sammy Winchester who is completely the opposite when it comes to his schooling. He knows Sam is still sitting in his own summer school class probably enjoying it. I can't understand what's wrong with that boy's head. He'd rather spend all day at school or at the library reading Charles Dickens, Shakespeare or whatever boring book he can find. But, dad and I tried to teach Sammy how to shoot a ghost and he acts like it's the most depressing thing ever. What ten year old red blooded American boy doesn't want to play with guns? I mean come on! Dad has the coolest job ever!

This summer he says he's going to teach Sammy and me how to use a sniper gun. I can't wait, but I just wish Sam wouldn't be such a stick in the mud. Learning how to kill those monsters in the dark is real life hero work! None of that apple pie Leave it to Beaver nonsense that world doesn't matter it's all just an illusion. We know what's really out there and we've got to protect the other poor bastards that don't have a clue.

Dad always says to me about Sammy "I swear that kid's going to be death of me," and that's because dad babies him too much. He gives Sam whatever he wants. I ask for some money to get some new cooler clothes because I've outgrown most of mine or money to buy more food because I'm a growing boy who likes to eat and he tells me to go get a job if I want more money.

But, Sammy just has to bat those little puppy dog eyes of his when he asks dad for cash to buy comic books or trick cards or some gay looking top hat so he can learn how to do magic tricks and dad just forks over the money. Un-freaking-believable!

_Dean frowns as he thinks about it and wipes the sweat from his face with his hand. _

That kid gets whatever he wants it's a damn shame! If I try to be helpful and teach him a new fighting move Sammy always screws it up at first then when he gets a bump or a bruise he goes off whining to dad about it. So I'm the one who gets chewed out for not protecting him and forced to wax the Impala down while Sammy shows dad one of his lame little card tricks. It's a nightmare sometimes living with that kid really I'd like to stuff him in a closet somewhere and leave him, but Sam's already learned too well how to pick locks so he'd just escape or run away again.

_Dean sighs to himself._

The worst of it is sharing a room with him. I can barely get any privacy at all. I'm fifteen for Christ sake I need some alone time, but Sammy is always there asking questions or just breathing it's the most annoying thing he does! I can't even go out after it gets dark to party like everyone else because he gets scared alone by himself what a baby!

Still I know I have to protect him. There's a lot of bad shit out there just waiting to strike and even though Sammy knows how to fight the kid is still as green as they come. He couldn't take down a werewolf or a banshee by himself yet. Nope, I've got to look out for him and keep his butt out of trouble because one day dad is going to get that son of bitch that got mom. One day he will and I'm going to help him. Then Sammy will be glad he had us looking out for him all these years. I'm going to be his hero a regular Batman.

_Dean fondles the necklace Sammy gave him last Christmas that hangs around his neck every day now. _

The golden head glistens as it catches the sunlight. The sides of Dean's lips start to creep up almost into a smile as he touches it, but his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of two people arguing outside.

_Dean peaks around the corner of the main auditorium at his high school and sees them. _

_Liz Silverstone is a sixteen year old with very long straight blond hair. She shoots dirty looks at an irritating jock named Paul Foster who keeps trying to get her to date him. _

Paul: "Babe, you don't know what ya missing?"

Liz: "I know that you're missing a few too many brain cells and can't take a hint."

_Paul frowns and stands in front of her to block off her exit._

Paul: "You're not being very friendly. Give me a chance. I'll make it worth your while."

Liz: "And you don't seem to be getting the message dude. I've got shit to do today that doesn't involve you so back off!"

_Liz moves to get around Paul._

_Paul grabs her arm to hold her back._

Paul: "Don't be such a bitch! I'm offering you the greatest opportunity to be with me."

_She glares back at him almost ready to punch him for grabbing her like this. _

Liz: "You'd better let go of my arm now unless you want to have to learn to masturbate with your left hand only."

_Paul smirks at her and refuses to let her go._

_Dean has seen enough of this idjit. _

Dean: "Hey dipshit! Let her go!"

_Dean marches up to them ready for a fight if Paul doesn't cooperate, but Liz puts her other arm out and her hand up to stop Dean in his tracks._

_Dean stares into her sexy greenish hazel eyes. Liz is wearing faded cut-off blue denim shorts, an army green camisole that barely covers up the silver hoop in her belly button, green Nikes and a silver and black friendship bracelet on her right wrist. _

Liz: "Get back to class, kid. I can handle this myself."

_Dean frowns at her for calling him a kid even though he's still about a half foot shorter than both of these seniors he doesn't care. _

Dean: "Hey, I'm not just some kid!"

_Liz rolls her eyes at Dean. _

Paul: "Look you better listen to her before I lay you out right here freshman!"

_Dean steps closer_

Dean: "I'd like to see you try dumbass!"

_Dean throws his jacket down on the ground. _

Paul: "Oh you think you're a tough guy huh?"

_A loud honking noise comes from the parking lot and Dean hears a classic rock tune blasting on the radio in Spanish. Dean realizes immediately it sounds like Pedro pulling up in his truck. _

_Dean turns his head towards the parking lot to see and Paul takes the opportunity to hit him._

_Paul releases Liz's arm steps up to Dean while he's face is turned and punches Dean in the side of face._

_Dean falls to the ground on top of his jacket. _

_Liz angrily screams at Paul. _

Liz: "Stop it asshole!"

_Paul ignores her and stares down at Dean with a cruel smile._

Paul: "Who's that in the car you're boyfriend? You should have run off with him when you had the chance. Now I'm going have to teach you a lesson kid.'

_Paul laughs and prepares to kick Dean in the chest. _

_Dean uses his quick reflexes to stop Paul's kick mid air by grabbing on to his shoe with both hands. Then with a fast twisting motion knocks Paul of his feet while twisting Paul's ankle at the same time. _

_Paul hits the ground and cries out in pain. _

Paul: "Ahhhhhh…..my ankle!"

_Dean quickly jumps up to his feet and balls his fist ready to strike Paul again. _

_Liz grabs Dean's fist with both hands to stop him. _

Liz: "No, let me!"

_Liz then turns towards Paul and punches him out with one quick shot to the nose. _

_Paul's head falls back against the grass with a thud as blood begins to drip from his broken nose._

_Dean looks at Paul then back at Liz._

_Dean smiles at her. _

Dean: "Not bad for a girl."

Liz: "I told you I could handle it. This really was none of your business."

Dean: "Maybe not, but I'm not one of those guys whose sees someone in trouble and just doesn't nothing."

_Liz looks Dean up and down for a minute thinking he's a cocky little thing, but then finally she cracks a smile._

Liz: "You're alright kid. So where ya off too?"

Dean: "Why do you need a lift?'

_Liz smirks at him a bit then picks up his jacket off the ground dusts it off then hands it to him._

Liz: "Maybe. I was going to take the bus."

Dean: "Nah, keep your money. We'll take you wherever you want to go."

Liz: "Oh really? That's a pretty big commitment to make to someone you just met. You don't even know my name yet."

_Dean smiles and holds out his hand to shake hers. _

Dean: "Well, I'm Dean Winchester."

_Liz shakes Dean's hand as she thinks of what name to give him. _

Liz: "You can call me Cleopatra."

_Dean raises his eyebrows at her for a moment._

Dean: "You're not going to tell me your real name are you?"

_Liz laughs at him._

Liz: "Nah, that be too big of a commitment, but I'll take a ride from you and your friend over there."

_Dean smiles at her realizing this chick has a lot of spunk._

Dean: "Alright, let's go!"

_Dean and Liz walk over to Pedro's truck. Dean opens the door for her and Liz sits down in between Dean and Pedro._

Pedro Gonzales is a young man of 23, but a life of hard labor makes him look quite a bit older than he actually is. Pedro smiles at them then offers Liz a piece of chewing tobacco speaking to her in Spanish though he can speak English very well.

Liz: "Sure, thanks."

_Liz takes a piece and begins to chew it._

_Pedro winks at Dean indicating to him that he approves of her which makes Dean smile back at him. Then Pedro takes off out of the school parking lot just as two security guards rush around the corner towards them to try to stop them from leaving. _

_After they are down the street a ways Pedro turns his music down so they can talk._

Pedro: "So where to?"

Liz: "There is a truck stop out on 93 right pass Elmer's gas station. Do you know where that is?"

_Pedro nods as he heads for the ramp on to the highway. _

_Liz leans back against the seat and stares out the window. _

_Dean graciously angles the vent blowing cool air at them towards her. _

Dean: "So what's at this truck stop?"

_Sarcastically, she replies back to him._

Liz: "Truckers."

_Dean looks at her suspiciously. _

Dean: "You're going to meet up with a bunch of truckers?"

Liz: "Maybe. What's it to ya?"

Dean: "Hey, look that sounds like fun and all getting raped and killed at a truck stop by truckers, but how about instead you come and hang out with us at the pool?"

_Liz smiles at Dean, then she smacks the tobacco in her mouth at him and pinches one of his cheek._

Liz: "You're such a cute kid, but I'll be fine."

_Pedro bites his tongue to keep from busting out laughing. _

_Dean rolls his eyes at the both of them._

Dean: "Fine then I'll just hang out at the truck stop too."

_She frowns at him._

Liz: "I don't need you looking out from me Dean."

Dean: "Oh I'm not going for that. I heard somewhere there are a lot of silly young high school babes that like to hang out at these truck stops so I'm sure I'll find one there that will actually interest me.

Liz: "Oh you heard that somewhere did ya?"

_Dean nods then turns his head away from her to look out the window. He frowns as he stares out at the homes they pass by, but he tries his best to hide it from her. _

_Liz smiles at the back of Dean's head enjoying his obvious attempt to pretend like he's not that into her. _

_Pedro turns his rock music back up and the three of them ride the rest of the way in silence as Led Zeppelin plays on the radio. _

**_'Your Time is Gonna Come' Lyrics by Led Zeppelin_**

"_**Lyin', cheatin', hurtin, that's all you seem to do **_

_**Messin' around, every guy in town**_

_**Puttin' me down for thinkin' of someone new**_

_**Always the same, playin' your game**_

_**Drive me insane, trouble's gonna come to you**_

_**One of these days, and it won't be long**_

_**You'll look for me, but, baby, I'll be gone**_

_**This is all I gotta say to ya, woman**_

_**Your time is gonna come, your time is gonna come**_

_**Your time is gonna come, your time is gonna come**_

_**Made up my mind, break you this time**_

_**Won't be so kind, it's my turn to cry**_

_**Do what you want, I won't take the brunt**_

_**It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore**_

_**Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay**_

_**Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart**_

_**People talkin' all around**_

_**Watch out, woman, no longer is the joke gonna be on my heart**_

_**You been bad to me, woman, but it's comin' back home to you**_

_**Your time is gonna come, your time is gonna come**_

_**Your time is gonna come, your time is gonna come**_

_**Your time is gonna come, 'bye, 'bye-'bye, baby**_

_**Your time is gonna come, right now, right now**_

_**Your time is gonna come, believe me, my girl**_

_**Your time is gonna come, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

_**Your time is gonna come, nah-nah, nah-nah, nah-nah**_

_**Your time is gonna come, I'm not likely to wait for ya**_

_**Your time is gonna come, goodbye, baby**_

_**Your time is gonna come." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 1: Dean's Crazy Amazing First Time continued. **

**Scene: Truck stop off Highway 93. **

_Pedro pulls up into the truck stop between two big rig 18 wheeler trucks to let Dean and Liz out._

Pedro: "Dean, you're going to miss out on Mrs. Wilson. It's Thursday and you know how much she likes it when I bring you with me."

_Dean smiles as he thinks of Mrs. Wilson, the sexy cougar housewife who always comes outside to tan herself in a barely there white bikini and sunglasses while they clean her pool and get rid of the weeds in her backyard._

_Dean looks over at Pedro. _

Dean: "I know. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it and I'll come by next week to help you finish the job."

_Pedro nods at him as Dean gets out of the car._

_Dean puts out his hand to help Liz out of Pedro's Chevy truck._

_Liz takes his hand and steps down out of the truck. She turns to look back at Pedro and smiles._

Liz: "Thanks for the ride and hey why don't you try chewing this instead."

_Liz pulls out a pack of Juicy Fruit gum from the pocket of her jean cut-off shorts and tosses it to Pedro._

_Pedro catches it then laughs at the idea of switching it up only someone like Liz would even suggest such a thing to him. _

_Pedro looks at Dean one last time and gives him an all knowing look as Liz sexily walks off._

Pedro: "Try not to screw this up! She's not bad, but she's not good if you know what I mean so be cool."

_Liz looks back at Dean and coyly smirks at him waiting to see if he is going to follow her._

_Dean can't help feeling mesmerized by the lust in her crystal blue eyes. He begins to follow her._

_Pedro drives off out of the truck stop blasting Santana as loud as possible._

_Liz walks towards a big rig. _

_Dean walks far enough behind her so he can watch her hips sway back and forth as she moves towards the truck._

_Liz climbs up onto back of the big rig and pulls out a set of keys from her jean shorts. She unlocks the back of the truck and goes inside, but only after knocking three times in a very specific way to make sure no one she knows is inside already._

_Dean can tell she's giving whoever might have been inside some kind of secret signal. _

_He watches curiously as the big door opens up to reveal what or who is inside._

He is surprised to see there is not much inside at all just an empty rig with no real cargo. All that is inside is a very old dusty looking mattress near the front cab, a hammock strung up near the mattress, a large cooler full of ice and drinks, an old poker table and a six folding chairs stacked up against one inner wall.

_Liz walks inside the truck bed and heads to the cooler to grab herself a soda. _

_Dean watches her take a sip and sighs._

_He steps up into the back of the truck._

Liz: "You want a soda, Dean?"

Dean: "Not really. Got any beer?"

_Liz smirks at him realizing that Dean's trying to seem as grown up as possible now. _

Liz: "Yeah, we got Bud Light?"

Dean: "I'll take one."

_Liz pulls out a beer can from the cooler and tosses it to him. _

Dean: "Thanks."

_Dean sits down on one of the folding chairs then he opens his beer and takes a sip._

_Liz takes another sip of her Coke._

Liz: "Well?"

_Dean looks at her confused._

Dean: "Well what?"

Liz: "I thought you were here to pick up on all the hot babes remember?"

Dean: "Oh trust me, I plan to."

_Dean smirks at her. _

Dean: "It's just really hot out there right now."

_He takes another swig of his ice cold beer. _

Liz: "Yeah it's hot everywhere out here."

_Liz puts down her drink and removes his shirt too cool off some more. She throws her shirt down and lifts one of her black bra straps back up afterwards." _

_Dean can't help staring at her as ribbons of sweat tease down her neck towards her breasts. _

_He begins to sweat more just watching her sweat and then he starts getting an erection when Liz takes out two pieces of melting ice from the cooler and slowly rubs them against her neck and chest area. _

Dean: "I don't know about you babe, but it suddenly got hotter in here than out there."

_Liz looks at him and then she stops touching herself for a moment. _

Liz: "Let's get one thing straight Dean. You need to understand something about me."

Dean: "Yeah?"

Liz: "I'm not just your average high school girl?"

_Dean smiles at her._

Dean: "I didn't think you were."

Liz: "I mean I've got plans to get out of this town for good so this school boy crush is cute and all, but I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me. I'm nobody's babe and I don't just give it up to anybody a guy's got work for it."

_Dean straightens and looks directly at her._

Dean: "To be perfectly honest I'm sure all the ideas I have about you right now are wrong and I don't really want nor have time for a girlfriend so you don't have to be offended by me calling you babe because I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want to do."

_Liz laughs at bit when she hears Dean's comeback._

Liz: "Yeah right kid, as if you could make me do anything I don't want. Well fine as long as we're on the same page then we can kick it."

_Dean frowns not liking her sarcastic kid comment. _

Dean: "Let's get one other thing straight first. I know you're a bit older than me by what like a whole year, big deal! I'm not a kid anymore. My little brother Sammy he's a kid. I'm on the verge of manhood alright!

_Liz leans back in her chair and stares at him with a sarcastic look on her face. _

Liz: "Oh well excuse me. So tell me then Mr. Man have you ever been with a woman?"

_Dean sits up more in his chair when he hears her question. _

Dean: "Sure, I've been around the block plenty."

_Liz stares him down searching for the real truth in his eyes. Dean can tell by the way she is looking at him that she doesn't believe it so he tells her the truth. _

Dean: "I mean I've been to second even third base a couple of times with a few babes sure."

Liz: "So you're saying that you've never had real sex then?"

_Dean doesn't respond to her with words, but his face says it all. _

_Liz laughs again._

Liz: "Yeah that's what I thought."

_Liz grabs some more ice from the cooler and this time rubs it on her arms and legs. _

Liz: "Don't worry about it kid your time will come."

_Dean starts to feel very uncomfortable and annoyed with her again; he puts his beer down on the table and shifts in his chair again._

Dean: "I know what you're trying to do?"

_Liz raises one eyebrow as she stares back at him._

Liz: "Oh really, what am I doing?"

Dean: "You're trying to intimidate me with your bad girl attitude, but you can't. I don't scare easy babe."

_Liz puts on a sexy pretend pout and talks in a sweet soft voice to him just to tease him a bit. _

Liz: "So you think I'm a bad girl, Dean?"

_The ice in Liz's hand is almost totally melted, but she drips the last linger bits of water on to her belly button ring as she speaks to him. _

_Dean raises one eyebrow at her_.

Dean: "Well yeah, what would you call it?"

_Liz looks away as if staring into space thinking for a moment while at the same time not wanting to give too much away with her eyes. _

Liz: "I'm not bad just a complex girl."

_Dean rolls his eyes at that and takes another sip of his beer._

Dean: "Damn straight you're complex. Look, I'm going to hit the head Miss Cleopatra."

Liz: "Yeah okay Dean just make sure you wash your hands when you're done whacking off in there."

_Liz laughs again as she stands up to get more ice from the cooler to rub down with._

_Dean frowns at her to make his blushing red from embarrassment seem more like anger then he stands up jumps down out of the back of the truck and heads for the truck stop bathrooms. _

_Once inside the men's bathroom Dean immediately splashes cool water on his face and down his pants to cool himself off. _

_Dean winces a little at first as the water connects with his erection causing him a little pain at first, but slowly his entire body begins to cool down which makes him feel slightly better._

_He can tell already that being around this girl is going to be more difficult that he originally thought. _

She's too damn sexy! I can't stand it! I've never met a babe like her before. She won't even tell me her damn name. This is insane. It's too freaking hot today to be this horny over some girl who won't tell me her real name. It's not worth the humiliation either when she rejects me which she will if I try to hit on her. It's all a game to her. I bet that truck belongs to some way too old for her grown up sleazy dude and she's just waiting for him to come back so they can get it on in some cheap motel. A hot girl like that no way she dates high school guys, especially not a freshman like me.

_Dean frowns at himself in the mirror almost praying he will instantly age about five years, but nothing happens so he sighs then grabs a few paper towels and wipes his hands, He turns on the hand dryer to dry off the front of his damp jeans before heading into the bathroom stall to take a leak. _

_He comes out washes his hands then ties his jacket around his waist so the sleeves cover up the front of his jeans just in case he gets another erection this time she will not be able to tell it. _

I shouldn't stay here with her its too embarrassing. I should just call Pedro back and ask him to come pick me up. Mrs. Wilson's house is all the way on the other side of town though and he won't leave until he is done cleaning her pool which means I'm stuck here for at least the next couple of hours.

Dean starts to wish for first time ever in his life that he'd just stayed at school today instead. Then he thinks about how Liz's ass looks in those denim shorts and quickly his erection begins to grow again.

_He frowns as he looks down at the front of his jeans. He begins to talk to his erection. _

"Calm down buddy, we've got to play this one cool or she'll keep laughing at us!" To Dean's surprise his pudding takes directions quite well and starts to relax again.

_Dean heads back out towards the parking lot ready to make his move on Liz now, but he stops in total surprise when he sees her leaning over the side of a 1966 powder blue Mustang convertible kissing another beautiful young girl sitting inside the car. _

_**Author's Note: Copy and paste the website below to get a look at this classic car. **_

.com/classics/photos/9654500/9654982..Mustang..jpg

Inside the car on the radio Dean is even more delighted that one of his favorite songs of all time is playing Travelling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin.

"_**Asked sweet mama, Let me be her kid  
She said, "You might get hurt if you don't keep it hid"**_

Well I know my baby, If I see her in the dark  
I said I know my rider, If I see her in the dark

Now, I goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my side  
Still barrelhouse, If it's on the riverside, yeah  
I know my baby, Lord, I said, "is really sloppy drunk"  
I know my mama, Lord, a brown skin, but she ain't no plum

See my baby, tell her, Tell her hurry home  
Had no lovin', since my baby been gone  
See my baby, Tell hurry on home  
I ain't had, Lord, my right mind, Since my rider's been gone

Hey, she promises, She's my rider  
I wanna tell you, She's my rider  
I know you're mine, She's my rider  
She ain't but sixteen, But she's my rider

I'm goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by side  
Anybody argue with me man, I'll keep them satisfied  
Well, see my baby, tell her, Tell her the shape I'm in  
Ain't had no lovin', Lord, since you know when

Spoken: Why don't you come into my kitchen

She's a kindhearted lady. She studies evil all the time  
She's a kindhearted woman. She studies evil all the time

Squeeze my lemon 'til the juice runs down my leg  
Squeeze it so hard, I'll fall right out of bed  
Squeeze my lemon, 'til the juice runs down my leg

Spoken: I wonder if you know what I'm talkin' about

Oh, but the way that you squeeze it girl  
I swear I'm gonna fall right out of bed

She's a good rider  
She's my kindhearted lady  
I'm gonna take my rider by my side  
I said her front teeth are lined with gold  
She's gotta mortgage on my body, got a lean on my soul  
She's my brown skin sugar plum."

_This fantastic sight of these two fine ass sexy teenage girls making out in broad daylight at a truck stop right in front of him is just too much for Dean's fifteen year young brain to handle. _

_His erection reaches full capacity within seconds so Dean quickly rushes back into the men's bathroom to squeeze his lemon before he comes right there on the sidewalk in his jeans. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Story 1: Dean's Crazy Amazing First Time continued.**

_Dean finishes his business in the bathroom then he walks back out to the car to speak with the girls. _

_He stops a few feet away from the car and stares at them waiting to see if they will start making out again. _

_The new girl in the car notices Dean staring at them. She smiles at him. Liz turns around towards him then motions for Dean to join them. _

"So Liz is into fish not sausage huh?. Damn, I guess I should feel disappointed, but that only makes her even hotter!" Dean thinks to himself.

_Dean walks up towards the Mustang as he adjusts his jacket to be extra sure they won't see another massive hard on forming in his jeans. _

Dean: "1966 Ford Mustang, not bad. Pretty nice wheels you've got there."

_Liz looks at her best friend Janie Tyler and they both exchanging a knowing 'isn't he cute' look to one another about Dean. _

_Janie sweetly giggles then looks at Dean again. _

Janie: "Thanks Dean, I got it for my sixteen birth day. I see you've already met my girl here."

Dean: "Oh yeah Cleopatra and I have been getting to know one another."

_Janie looks at him confused by the name he calls her._

_Liz smiles at her._

Liz: "I told him my name was Cleopatra."

_Janie giggles_ _at Liz for doing that. She knows how much Liz likes to tease boys. _

Janie: "Oh really well I'm Janie by the way. Janie Tyler."

_Janie sticks her hand out to shake Dean's and he bends down to kiss it instead which only makes her giggle more. He's even more pleased by how soft her hand feels and how sweet her perfume smells. _

_Sarcastically, he replies to her. _

Dean: "You mean to say you're not Aphrodite or some goddess like that?"

_Janie giggles again and Liz rolls her eyes. _

Janie: "Well I guess I could be her. Perhaps in you dreams tonight I will be. You'll imagine us making love on some heavenly cloud floating over Greece."

_Dean smirks at her as if to say oh yes that sounds like a damn good dream to have. _

_Liz decides to interrupt their flirting and fantasizing to focus on reality again. _

Liz: "So Dean you like classic cars huh?"

_Dean nods at her. _

Dean: "It's nice for a 'Stang, but it's not as cool as the car I'm getting when I turn sixteen. A 1967 Chevy Impala, all black and chrome it belongs to my dad now, but its mine just as soon as I get my driver's license."

_Liz smirks at him then flips her hair and turns to Janie. _

Liz: "Boys and they're cars really it's a wonder they have any time for us the way they love to drool over hunks of metal."

_Janie giggles again and Dean smiles at her. He likes the sound of Janie's laughs it's very sweet much different from Liz's full body laugh and incredibly sexy to him. _

Even Aphrodite herself couldn't possibly be more beautiful nor have a sexier laugh than this girl Dean begins to think. He also notices the Gucci watch on Janie's arm and immediately assumes she must be a spoiled little rich girl.

But, despite the expensive wristwatch the rest of Janie's attire is quite miniscule and humble. She is wearing a short tan baby doll dress covered in little blue flowers and green leaves. Her long dark hair is back in a ponytail held back by a blue scrunchie that matches her bright blue eyes perfectly and just like Liz she has a black and silver yarn bracelet on her right wrist.

_Janie can tell Dean is checking her out by the way he's looking at her. She begins to readjust her hair scrunchie while sitting in the car which gives Dean an even better view at her chest._

Janie Tyler comes from a wealthy family. Her father Ross Tyler was a big time talent agent and band manager. He use to manage quite a few classic rock bands back in the 70s and 80s, but he gave it all up when he got married to her mother and decided to enter politics. Now he is a member of the Nevada state legislature and will be up for reelection in the fall. Janie is supposed to attend one of his fundraising dinner parties later on tonight.

_Janie looks at herself in the rearview mirror of her car then she pulls out some cherry red lipstick and begins to apply it._

_Dean eagerly watches her apply it _

I bet her lips are even softer and taste even better than her hand did he thinks to himself.

_Janie notices him watching her and remarks on it. _

Janie: "You've complimented my wheels, but what about me?"

_Dean finally blushes slightly not sure what to say about her yet. _

_Liz climbs into the convertible and slides into the passenger's seat next to Janie._

Liz: "Oh by the look of his pants I'd say that is all the compliment you need babe."

_Janie giggles again and Dean looks down at his jacket which is jutting out towards them. _

Janie: "Don't embarrass him. You know boys are fragile.

_Liz nods at her and laughs. Dean frowns at her remark. _

Dean: "Well I'm not exactly the fragile type."

Janie: "We'll see about that. Come on get in Dean, let's go for a ride."

_Dean smiles at her then quickly hops into the backseat._

_Janie tries to turn the car back on, but it won't start. _

_Janie keeps trying then finally she gets upset as car sputters and smokes, but won't start up._

Janie: "Oh shit not again! This stupid old car keeps overheating!"

_Dean quickly jumps out of the car and heads to pull up the hood. _

_Steam billows out as soon as he opens it and Dean braces himself from the blast of heat as more sweat forms on his body. _

Dean: "Don't worry, I can get her up and running. My dad showed me how."

_Liz and Janie again exchange another look then they both smile._

Janie: "Okay, you can check I believe there are tools in the trunk."

_She hands Dean the keys. _

Janie: "Hey and if you get her up and running they'll be a reward in for ya."

_Janie flashes a sexy smirk and runs her finger against the front of Dean's t-shirt then she and Liz head for the big rug truck to get out of the burning heat while Dean works on the car. _

_He opens up the trunk pulls out the emergency repair kit and immediately gets to work on the car. _

_After a good half hour Dean finally gets things up and running. His shirt is totally drenched in sweat and he feels about ready to pass out from heat exhaustion._

_Liz jumps down from the trunk and brings him another ice cold beer. _

_Dean smiles gratefully and takes it from her._

Dean: "Well she's all set ladies you'll be able to make it home, but you're going to need a newwater pump for it soon though otherwise its just going to overheat again."

Janie: "Thanks Dean, I'll have my brother Rob take in to the shop first thing on Sunday."

_Janie opens the door and slides into the driver's seat._

_Liz gets in beside her and stretches her arms out and rests them on top of the front bucket seat. _

Liz: "So are you coming with us or do you still want to wait around for those other super hot girls you've been waiting for to show up?"

_Dean smirks at her then quickly hops into the backseat ready to go anywhere they want take him. _

_Liz puts on her sunglasses again then looks at Janie. _

_Janie smiles back then peels out of the parking lot and back onto the Highway 93. _

_Dean begins to laugh at them when Janie and Liz start loudly singing along to Aerosmith's Dude looks like a Lady as they gun it down the highway_

'_**Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong but you know it's alright  
That's right**_

Backstage we're having the time  
of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out of her gun  
tried to blow me away

Dude look like a lady (4x)

So never judge a book by its cover  
Or who you gonna love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of Venus  
Lord imagine my surprise

Dude look like a lady (4x)

Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, sue me

What a funky lady  
She like it like it like it like that  
He was a lady"

**Scene: Janie's House **

_Janie drives them back to her house in White Pines Hills. _

_Dean is impressed by the sheer size of Janie's parents' place as they pull up into the driveway. _

_From the outside the large tan colored structure appears to be three stories high. _

_Janie parks the car in the four car garage then directs her guests towards the backyard. _

_Dean walks through the gate and into the backyard where he is equally impressed to see how large the backyard is with big stone topiary plant holders all around filled with an assorted variety of desert plants and flowers. _

Liz: "Hey, Dean come watch Janie dive. She is really great!"

_Dean walks over to the pool next to Liz as Janie removes her dress, she takes down her pony tail and then climbs up onto the diving board on the other side of the pool. _

_He has never been more interested to see someone diving before when he realizes she's only wearing white panties with little blue flowers and a solid blue bra to dive in. He can't wait to see her emerge from the pool all wet. _

_Janie stares out at the water for a moment then quickly runs up to the edge of the board bounces into the air twice and then does a double somersault before landing in the pool with a very small splash. _

_Liz smiles and cheers for her on the sideline. Dean quickly joins in the clapping. _

_Janie comes up for air and smiles at them._

_Dean swears her big blue eyes and long slender body make her look just like a mermaid in all that water._

Janie: "Okay, it's your turn."

Liz: "Oh you know I don't swim, but I'll watch you and Dean."

_Dean is surprised to here her say that._

Dean: "Come on are you serious? You really can't swim?"

_Liz smirks at him, which makes Dean think she is making it up. _

Dean: "Well I definitely would, but I didn't bring any swim trunks or extra clothes."

_Liz rolls her eyes at him._

Liz: "So?"

_Liz quickly pushes Dean hard forcing him to lean backwards over the pool. Without hesitation and with his quick reflexes Dean reaches out and grabs Liz's hand pulling her into the pool with him. _

_Janie looks surprised when they both hit the water with a giant splash. _

_Dean comes up for air first laughing also that is until he notices Liz's body isn't moving._

Dean: "Cleo, okay quit messing around."

Janie: "Oh my God what did you do? She told you she can't swim! Are you insane?"

_Dean realizes he has just made a terrible mistake. _

Dean: "I'm sorry. Holy crap I thought! I mean…"

_Dean dives his head back under the water to pull her up for air._

_Dean can't even speak he's so worried; he doesn't want to waste time while Liz isn't breathing. He quickly pulls Liz over to the side of the pool and starts to breath in her mouth. _

_But, Liz surprises him when her eyes pop open and she begins to kiss him. _

_Janie bursts out laughing then splashes them both with water. _

Liz: "Of course I can swim, silly!"

_Liz laughs at the look on Dean's face._

_Dean frowns at them._

Dean: "That so wasn't funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Liz: "Ah, come on it was a little funny. See told you boys are fragile!"

_Janie keeps laughing until Dean finally cracks a smile too. _

_Dean then pulls Liz back into the pool and playfully splashes them both. _

_The girls playfully attack him back both start climbing on him forcing Dean to have to hold them both up with Liz on his back and Janie in front of him, holding on to his neck._

_Dean laughs again and shakes some of the water out of his golden brown hair. _

_Janie softly smiles then leans in to kiss him. _

_He kisses Janie back passionately and feels his erection growing again even in the cool water when she puts her tongue in his mouth to French kiss him. _

_Janie and Dean continue kissing each other for a few more moments until Liz swims around Dean to squeeze her body in between theirs. _

_Liz kisses them both and Janie smiles at her. _

_Dean can't believe this is real he's so excited and happy to be making out with two girls at the same time for the first time ever. He pulls his lips away from theirs for just a moment to look at them. _

Dean: "Is this really happening?"

_Janie giggles then nods. _

_Liz kisses him again and this time she gives him a juicy French kiss too. _

_The three of them continue making out until Janie suggests they move the party into her parents' guest house. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene: Inside Janie's Guest House. **

_Liz is in the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy green and white beach towel blow drying her wet hair. _

_Janie has taken all of their wet clothes into the main house to have her maid Gabi wash and dry them. _

_Dean sits on the long circular khaki couch with a beach towel wrapped around his waist. _

_He turns on the big screen television and flips to MTV. A Beavis and Butthead episode is playing and per usual the two main characters are sitting on their blue couch watching rock music videos while laughing like idiots. _

_Dean leans back against the couch to relax and watch T.V. He grabs a hand full of pretzels and chips that Janie left out in a bowl on the coffee table for them to snack on and puts them in his mouth. _

_Liz sees Dean watching a cool Aerosmith music video. She smiles at the T.V._

Liz: "Oh I love that video!"

_Liz quickly jogs over to the couch and sits down. She stretches her long legs out over Dean's lap and he puts his hands around her knees. _

_Dean leans over and kisses her._

Liz: "What was that for?"

Dean: "A thank you. This has been so great."

Liz: "Oh, but it's not over. Close your eyes."

_Dean looks at her for a moment at bit unsure about following her instructions. He knows now how tricky she can be. _

Liz: "Close them! No peaking!"

Dean: "Okay, Okay!"

_Dean shuts his eyes and hopes she's planning on kissing him back._

_Liz gets off the couch and takes Dean's hands she pulls him up to his feet. She lets the beach towels covering up their naked bodies fall to the floor. Then she steps in close and wraps Dean's arms around her and starts to slow dance with him to the rest of Aerosmith's Crazy song. _

"_**Come Here baby  
You know you drive me up a wall the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me**_

Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin' me that line so many times it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good

That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave...

Chorus:  
I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show

That kind of lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kind of lovin'  
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same  
Chorus

I'm losin' my mind, girl  
Cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey  
I need your love

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
I'm losin' my mind, girl  
ÔCause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then your gone  
Yeah you drive me"  


_Dean smiles wide and though he badly wants to open his eyes to see her naked body he keeps them close out of respect while still enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his as they dance. _

_He decides to have a little fun with her so he quickly spins her and dips her._

_Liz giggles at his effortless dance skills then she leans in and whispers into his ear._

Liz: "My real name is Elizabeth Silverstone, but my friends just call me Liz."

_Liz pulls back to look into Dean's eyes and he smiles sweetly back at her. _

_Dean wraps his arms around Liz's body and pulls her in close again._

Dean: "Well Lizzy what do we do now?"

_Liz pulls back a bit when she hears the nickname he gives her. She wrinkles her nose and frowns at him. _

Liz: "Only my mom and Janie ever call me Lizzy and I hate it because it makes me sound like a lizard or something."

_Dean laughs and pulls her back into his arms again. _

Dean: "Well I think it's a cute name so I'm calling ya Lizzy."

_Liz is about to continue to protest this, but decides since Dean helped her out so much today to let this one go. She is also impressed that he's managed to keep his eyes closed this long without peaking. _

Dean: "So tell me more?"

Liz: "What do you want to know?"

Dean: "How did you and Janie get together for starters?"

_Dean smirks at her and she can tell he is already picturing her and Janie pillow fighting and scissoring into the night with his eyes closed._

_Liz rolls her eyes and playfully slaps Dean's shoulder. _

Liz: "Don't be like that! Truth is Janie has been like a sister to me in a lot of ways. Yes, she is sometimes my girlfriend, but she is always my best friend. We met a few years ago when my mom and I moved out here so she could go to truck driving school."

_Dean stares in shock for a moment at her last comment._

Dean: "Wait, so that big rig we were hanging out in is…"

_Liz interrupts him and nods her head._

Liz: "Yeah, it's really my mom's truck. She always parks in there during her breaks."

Dean: "So do you plan on being a truck driver too someday?"

Liz: "What just because you think I'm a lesbian is that it?"

_Dean becomes fluster and nervous. _

Dean: "No, uh I didn't mean it um like that."

_Liz just laughs at him._

_Dean sighs in relief that she's not mad with him._

Liz: "No, the truth is as soon as we graduate Janie and I plan to take off around the world. We've been planning this since sophomore year. Backpacking through Europe first then going on a dig in Egypt maybe we'll even find some ancient hidden treasures. Then we will buy a big yacht and sail it down to Australia, South America just live it up. She's even promised to get us plane tickets to China to see the Great Wall. We're going to go on so many adventures."

_Liz grins at the thought of all the fun adventures they've planned for after high school. _

_Liz looks at Dean again and smiles._

Liz: "What about you Dean, do you like to travel?"

Dean: "I've travelled around the country my whole life, but no I'm not really big on flying so I don't really want go overseas or anything like that. I go on plenty of adventures right her in the States."

Liz: "Well I can't wait to get the hell out of this hell hole. I hate it here."

Dean: "Why?"

_Liz just looks away from him and frowns._

_Dean can tell she's got a lot more going on then she's ready to reveal right now by her non-responsiveness so he decides not to push her. _

_Dean thinks to himself, everyone's got their secrets to keep hell me of all people should know. _

Dean: "Well it all sounds like a lot of fun Lizzy at least you won't be alone after high school."

_Liz perks up after he says that._

Liz: "No, but there are a lot of things I want to do even before high school is over. I will tell you this Dean, you're not alone either."

_Dean frowns and finally opens up his eyes. _

Dean: "What do you mean?'

Liz: "The truth is I've never been with a boy she's never been with one so we're all technically virgins here."

_Dean looks at her confused._

Dean: "Technically?"

_Dean smiles as he stares at Liz's sexy pink nipples. _

Liz: "Well I've only ever been with Janie."

_Dean's smile quickly fades when he hears this._

Dean: "Oh I see. Yeah I kind of thought that when I saw you kissing her in the parking lot. So do you girls just like to toy with guys and leave them high and dry is that your game here?

_Liz laughs a bit and blushes. _

Liz: "Basically, that's the general idea, but you're not like most boys Dean. You're sweet."

_Dean frowns at her._

_Dean isn't sure if that's really a compliment the last thing he wants to be right now is sweet. He really just wants to throw Liz back on the couch and get it on. He decides its best not to respond yet so he just keeps listening. _

Liz: "I told Janie what you did for me back at school and she was impressed that someone so young would stand up to a senior like that."

Dean: "Well like I said earlier, I'm not one of those guys who does nothing when I see someone in trouble. It's just not in my nature. Someone needs help then I'm there."

Liz: "Yeah, I get that now like how you tried to save me in the pool when you thought I was drowning. It was very noble of you Dean."

_Dean sighs then pulls back a little. _

Dean: "Look, I get that you think I'm sweet and noble and young and all, but if this is your way of letting me down easy it really isn't helping."

_Liz frowns at him._

Liz: "But, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm trying to give you a thank you."

Dean: "Well you're welcome, but."

_Liz puts her finger up to Dean's lips to stop him from talking._

Liz: "No, you don't understand me. I'm not just a lesbian at least I don't think I am. But, I need to make sure so I'm asking you to be my first."

_Dean immediately begins to feel his knees get really weak. All the spit in his mouth dries up as he starts to realize what she's saying to him. _

Dean: "You mean you want to have sex with me?"

_Before Liz can answer him Janie comes into the guest house behind them carrying some clean clothes for them and she answers his question. _

Janie: "Yeah, that is what we want."

_Dean turns to look at her in even more shock. _

_Janie puts the clothes down on a table behind the couch then she moves in close to them._

Janie: "I appreciate what you did for us to day. We could have been stranded at the truck stop with a bunch of greasy old perverted truckers ready to prey on two young girls because our car broke down. You saved us Dean and we've been talking about doing this for a while now. We just needed to find the right guy and we wanted someone who wouldn't try and take advantage of us."

_Liz nods and puts her arm around Janie's shoulders._

Liz: "Call it an experiment if you will, but its up to you Dean. Do you think you can handle it?"

_Dean stares at them both still completely shocked. He blinks his eyes twice just to make sure they both don't just disappear like in a dream. _

Dean: "Are you really serious? This isn't some kind of joke right? Because I'd have sworn shit like this only happens to me in my dreams."

_Janie giggles then removes the removes the straps on her slip dress so it falls off her revealing her entire body to him. _

Janie: "This is as real as it gets sugar. So what do you say?"

_Dean can't even speak anymore his dick stands up at full attention and he feels so ready for this he's afraid he'll explode the moment they touch him. _

_Dean nods his head yes at them then bends down to grab his beach towel off the floor just so he can cover up for a moment before he comes prematurely at just the thought of having sex with these two super hot chicks for his very first time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Story 1: Dean's Crazy Amazing First Time continued**

**Scene: Inside Janie's Guest House.**

_Dean sits back down on the couch and looks up at his Aphrodite and his Cleopatra. He grins excitedly. _

Dean: "So how do ya'll want to do…uh this?"

Janie: "Well there is a bed upstairs in the loft. My parents won't be home for at least a few more hours and my brother usually stays over at his girlfriend's place until really late."

_Dean nods and immediately stands up. _

Liz: "But, I think we should take turns it'll be easier that way.

_Janie nods at her then giggles. Dean loves her giggling. _

Liz: "Which of us do you want first Dean?"

_Dean can't even fathom choosing at this point. He is totally in love with them both at the moment. _

_Dean tries to get his mind to calm down enough so he can actual think, but already most of the blood in his body is currently being driven elsewhere. His brain finally manages to recall a game he often plays with his brother Sam to settle disputes when they are deciding who has to do what chores. _

Dean: "How about we play Rock Paper Scissors to decide? I play it with my little brother all the time!"

_Liz and Janie look at him for a moment then they both crack up laughing. _

_Dean cheeks turn bright pink with embarrassment. He can't believe he just brought up his little brother at time like this and playing some silly kids game._

Great now they are going to think I'm completely geek loser and change their mind all together Dean thinks to himself.

Liz: "That is so adorable, I never would have thought of that."

_Janie giggles again then she holds out her hand._

Janie: "So how does this game work again? I haven't played since I was like in first grade."

Liz: "First ball up your hand into a fist, then I think it goes rock beats scissor, scissor cuts paper and paper covers rock or something like that right?"

_Dean nods at her in agreement._

Liz: "Okay, Dean why don't you and I play first just to show Janie here how it's done."

_Liz holds out her hand in a fist and begins to shake it up and down._

_Dean holds out his hand as well _

Liz: "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

_Dean does what he always does and chooses scissors and Liz picks Rock. _

_Liz grins when she sees their hands._

Liz: "I won!"

_Liz laughs happily. _

Janie: "Now is it my turn?"

_Liz nods at her._

Liz: "If you beat him too then I guess he'll just have to watch us get it on."

_Janie giggles back at her. _

_Dean grins. _

Janie: "Oh okay."

Dean: "Man, is it bad I hope I lose now?"

_Liz laughs at his remark then pushes Dean slightly on the shoulder._

_Dean holds out his hand in a fist and shakes it so does Janie._

_He again picks scissors, but Janie picks paper. _

_Janie pretends to pout a bit. _

Janie: "Oh well. I guess you two will have to have all the fun without me."

_Liz frowns as Janie picks up her dress preparing to walk back to the main house alone._

Liz: "No wait! This is your house Jan and you gave us a ride, food even let us hang here you deserve something."

_Liz looks at Dean with a sexy smirk. He can tell already she has an idea. _

Liz: "Dean, would you mind before you and I do this uh why don't you give Janie some head?"

_Janie grins when she hears Liz's idea for a compromise, but Dean just looks surprised and a bit nervous to complete the task. _

I've only ever done gone down on a girl once before in backseat of my dad's car he recalls. It was pretty hard to breath down there with her clamping my face so hard with her legs. I almost lost all consciousness so it was way more awkward than it was sexy and I couldn't even last long. But, I can't disappoint these girls now, not when I'm so close to paradise.

_Dean finally takes a gulp then nods his head "yes" at them. He walks over to Janie and kisses her on the lips softly. Janie enjoys the taste of them right away. She turns to look back at Liz. _

Janie: "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

_Liz wraps her beach towel back around her body as she plops down on the couch and turns the television off so there are no distractions. Janie removes her dress again. _

_Dean takes Janie by the shoulders and positions her up against one arm of the couch so she can lean back against it while he goes down on her. _

_He kisses Janie gently on the neck then looks at Liz._

Dean: "Are you really going to just sit there and watch us?"

Liz: "Don't be nervous dude. I won't interrupt I swear. I just want a little preview before it's my turn."

Janie: "She'll be cool just go for it."

_Dean smiles then kisses Janie again this time he doesn't stop kissing her. He kisses her neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach slowly working his way down her body until he is on his knees in front of her. _

_Janie spreads her legs a bit and leans backs. _

_Dean finally kisses her sweet spot and Janie can't help, but giggle at first. The more he kisses and touches and tastes her soon her giggles turn into moans. _

_He can't help, but grin at the sound of it feeling extremely proud and excited all at the same time. He immediately enjoys the way her soft short pubes tickle his chin as he continues to pleasure her. _

Dean thinks to himself, her moans are even sexier than the giggling, damn this is amazing. I can really do this.

_Dean prods Janie's opening with his index finger creating even more moans from her so he continues and she guides his finger even deeper inside. He smiles up at her for a moment then starts using his tongue again. _

_Janie can't help waiting anymore she is getting so turned on. She grabs Dean's hand and positions it over her clit. _

_Dean rubs it while tenderly kissing Janie's vagina and within a few minutes Janie comes with a huge moan her hands entangled in his brown hair. _

_Janie breathes heavily as she throws her arms back against the couch to brace herself to keep from totally collapsing on top of him as her orgasm sends delicious shock waves through her entire body. _

_Dean moves his hands to the sides of her hips to steady her until she calms down from the sweet pleasure of it all. _

_Janie smiles as she looks down at Dean.. He stands up and she throws her arms around him to give him a big hug. _

_Dean buries his face in her hair for a moment and takes in the sexy scent of it. He is so glad she enjoyed it so much that his erection grows even more. _

_Liz finally sits up after spending most of the time touching herself on the couch while watching Dean go at it. _

Liz: "Well all I can anyone can say about that is…wow!"

_Janie starts to giggle again still breathing heavily. She turns to look at her then nods._

_Janie finally picks her dress up off the floor. _

_Then she kisses Dean's cheek and smiles at him_.

Janie: "You go get her Tiger!"

_Janie smacks Dean on the butt which puts an even bigger grin on his face. _

_Then she kisses Liz goodbye._

_Dean frowns when he sees Janie put her dress on preparing to leave. _

Dean: "Wait, you're not going to watch us too?"

Janie: "I would, but I have my dad's fundraiser to get ready for tonight so I need to get ready. Liz will tell me all about later I'm sure. I rather hear her whisper it to me at the fundraiser while all those boring politicians are droning on giving speeches it'll keep us entertained."

_Liz smiles at her and nods in agreement. _

Janie: "Oh and my brother keeps his condoms upstairs in his dresser top drawer so you two be safe."

_Dean waves goodbye at Janie feeling sad to see her go. _

_Janie exits the guest house and heads back inside the main house to get ready for the party. _

_Liz stands up and takes Dean's hand. She slowly leads him up the stairs to the loft. The thought of what they're about to do and what Liz will tell Janie about it later makes Dean extremely hard. His heart begins beating so loudly in his chest it actually hurts._

Dean: "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

_Liz laughs at him_.

Liz: "We're almost there just hold on there."

_Liz pushes Dean back against the bed. _

_She goes over to the dresser and opens all the top drawers until she finds a box of condoms. _

_Liz checks the size on the box then looks at Dean's cock afraid they won't even fit at this point. _

Liz: "Um…Dean, you need to try and relax a bit so I can get this on you okay. Try thinking of something that turns you off I've read it helps you guys."

_Dean shyly nods at her. He begins to picture all the horrible hideous monsters that his dad fights and kills. It takes a few minutes, but soon he begins to feel softer as his body relaxes that is until Liz puts the condom on him. _

_She smiles as she rolls it on. Her touch quickly makes him hard again and this time he can't wait any longer to have her._

_Dean pulls Liz on to his lap quickly and grabs her hair._

_Liz positions herself on top of him and tosses her towel to the side. She leans down to kiss him and he captures her mouth with his harder than ever. _

_Liz moans against his mouth just as Dean feels himself slipping into her body. _

_Liz stays still for a few more torturous seconds then she finally begins to grind her hips on top of him. _

_Dean almost screams out loud, but he bites his own lip really hard to keep from coming right away._

_Liz sits up more and rides him extremely smoothly at her own slow leisurely pace. Dean actually wonders how it is she has never done this before when she is so good at it. _

_She takes Dean's hand and places it on her breasts as the both start to move together in unison. _

_Dean pinches her nipples and when she moans out "Oh I like that." His has had enough! _

_Dean comes hard filling up the condom quickly. He feels as though he is about to pass out and falls back against the bed from the amazing pleasure. _

_Liz leans down and kisses his forehead which is the last thing Dean remembers before completely falling asleep. _

_An hour later, Liz gently wakes him up. _

_Dean bats his eyelashes at her as he wakes up smiles then he reaches over to hug her. _

_Liz whispers in his ear._

Liz: _**"You never forget your first time."**_

_Dean just quietly nods feeling so satisfied and happy he wishes they could never get out bed again. _

Dean: "That is for sure! I'll never forget you or Janie."

Liz: "Good. I'm glad. But, Dean there is just one more thing I want you to do for me before I go to Janie's room and get ready for the party tonight."

_Dean sighs and brushes a few strands of hair from Liz's sweaty face._

Dean: "Anything for you babe?"

Liz: "I want you to go down on me like you did for Janie."

_Dean sits up right away and grins at her. He jumps out of bed and removes the condom still surrounding his penis. Dean tosses it in the trash by the dresser then walks over to edge of the bed and kneels down. _

_He reaches out and pulls Liz by her leg which makes her laugh._

_Dean realizes now that Liz didn't come earlier when he did and he doesn't want to leave her unsatisfied so he becomes determined to give it all he has. _

_Within minutes Liz is moaning even louder than Janie was and Dean uses two fingers this time along with his tongue to really drive her crazy. _

Liz: "Oh Dean, I'm almost there. Don't stop!"

_Dean decides to make it extra special. He quickly runs over and grabs another condom, puts it on and before Liz even knows what is really happening Dean is on top of her. _

_He pushes his dick into her from behind unknowingly hitting her sweet G-spot. She buries her face in a pillow to muffle her scream as she comes shaking frantically. _

_Dean grins then pulls out of her and sits up beside her as he pulls her closer to him again._

_Liz takes deep loud breaths as she looks up at him happily. _

Dean: "So am I really your first?"

Liz: "Yes, you're the only man."

_Dean smiles at her for finally calling him a man and not a kid like she use to. He figures Liz will probably go back to being strictly lesbian with Janie after this, but he is glad to know he could be part of their little experiment. _

_After a few more minutes of making out Liz tells Dean to get dressed and meet them out by the pool in an hour so they can drive him home before heading off to Janie's dad's big fundraiser. _

**Scene: The Mojave Motel **

**Time: 9pm that night. **

_Dean waves goodbye as the two beautiful girls dressed to the nines smile and blow kisses as they pull out of the parking lot in Janie's Mustang blasting more classic rock. _

_He puts the key in the lock and goes inside his hotel room. _

_Sam immediately looks up from his spot in front of the television as Dean enters the room. Sam turns off the television and stands up._

Sam: "Dean, you missed dinner so I had to cook it myself. I left you some on the stove though. Were you really out cleaning pools with Pedro all this time? You must be starving."

_Dean smiles as he takes his jacket off. _

Dean: "Don't trip Sammy boy, I already ate twice in fact."

_Dean laughs, but Sam has no idea why that was supposed to be funny. _

Sam: "Yeah, well while you were out dad call. He is coming back to get us tomorrow. He says we're heading to South Dakota next. Bobby called too and he agreed to take us to see Searching for Bobby Fischer."

_Dean rolls his eyes at his brother for wanting to see such a nerdy movie. _

_Sam smiles happily glad that they will be leaving Nevada during the hot summer and going to Bobby's house in Sioux Falls where it's much cooler. _

Sammy loves going to Bobby's because there are plenty of books to read at the Sioux Fall Library. Bobby's cooking is a lot better than Dean's and he knows that won't have to share a room with Dean while he is there either.

_Dean stares at Sammy sadly for a moment then flops down on the edge of his bed. _

Dean: "Oh, okay I'll get our stuff packed up."

Sam: "What's the matter Dean? Am I missing something here? I thought you couldn't wait to get out White Pines?"

Dean: "I'm fine. I know it's really hot here Sam, but that isn't always a bad thing you know."

S_am looks at Dean confused for a moment by his expression and his comment. Sam knows how much Dean hates very hot summer weather. _

Sam: "You'll miss hanging with Pedro is that it?"

_Dean rolls his eyes at Sam. _

Dean: "Uh yeah sure that is it."

_Sam studies Dean's face and can tell right away there is something more going on._

Sam: "No, that isn't it! What are you hiding Dean?"

Dean: "Look Sam, I promise I'll tell you all about it someday when you're older just not right now okay. I'm beat its been a long hot day"

_Sam rolls his eyes and sighs at Dean. _

Sam: "Yeah, okay whatever dude."

_Sam turns the television back on and starts washing the dishes in the sink. _

_Amazing by Aerosmith video comes on the T.V. _

_Dean kicks his shoes off then moves back further onto his bed to lean back against the head board. He closes his eyes for a moment picturing his Aphrodite and Cleopatra singing and dancing for him in the guest house to this Aerosmith song. _

"_**I kept the right ones out  
And let the wrong ones in  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
There were times in my life  
When I was goin' insane  
Tryin' to walk through  
The pain  
When I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave but couldn't get out the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of a livin' a lie  
I was wishin' that I  
Would die**_

It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight

That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
And how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings

You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk  
I was out on the street,  
Just a tryin' to survive"

The End of Story 1

***Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments or reviews on Story 1. I'll be putting up Story 2 shortly starting with Chapter 6 and it will feature Sam's first sexual experience then Story 3 will be all about Castiel's upcoming first time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time**

**Location: Fairfax, Virginia **

**Time: Sam's Senior Year, fall 1999 to spring 2000**

**Scene: Crossroads High School **

**Introduction:**

Sam Winchester met Rachel Nave during his senior year of high school. He wasn't interested in finding a girlfriend or even in making lots of friends in high school before his senior year because he knew his father's plans for him as soon as he graduated. It seemed easier to Sam at the time to keep a low profile and finish off high school without getting into any trouble or dropping out like his brother Dean had already done during his senior year opting to get his G.E.D instead.

However, Sam did argue and fuss with John a lot until he agreed to allow Sam to stay at Crossroads High for the entire school year unlike every other year in his life where they were forced to move around constantly. Sammy wanted one year where he could feel like a normal teenager.

John Winchester figured he owed his son that much since he had already missed out on a lot of Sammy's childhood. But, John only agreed to let Sam stay at Crossroads because Sam promised not to tell anyone at school about the family hunting business and to forget about going to college next fall.

Sam hated the idea of becoming a hunter like his father and brother already were, but what other choice did he have. His dad couldn't afford for him to go to college even though Sam had exceptional grades so he didn't even bother applying to any schools. He knew his life was pretty much already mapped out for him.

What did a hunter need with a college degree his family thought; it wouldn't stop the ghosts, demons and monsters from tearing people apart or burning them alive on the ceiling like they did to his mother poor Mary Winchester.

So Sam decided then to enjoy his final year of freedom before it was all over and he would have to join his family in the hunt for the demon that killed his mother. To Sam's pleasant surprise the school year started off very enjoyable because on his first day at Crossroads High he met Miss Rachel Nave.

She came up and introduced herself to him because Rachel was the President of the Welcome Committee at school that year. Rachel greeted all new students and handed out freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies that she had baked herself along with her mother Paula. Sam loved the cookies Rachel made and ate them right away.

Rachel was a seventeen year old preacher's daughter. Her father Richard Nave was the leader of one of the largest churches in Virginia so Rachel always felt she needed to be on her best behavior to set a good example for the community and her peers at school. She was a very active student with a 4.0 grade point average. Along with being President of the Welcome Committee Rachel was also on the student council, the prom committee, in drama club, celibacy club, on the dance team and she helped out her father's church doing charity work around the city on most weekends.

Almost everyone seemed to really like Rachel, except for a few unfortunate souls who presumed her goody two shoes manner meant that she was a stuck up prude, but actually her kindness was always sincere. She wasn't the type of girl to wear designer clothes or spend a lot of time primping in the mirror. Her naturally long and thick reddish brown curly hair fell in tight soft tendrils that framed her baby face. Rachel was taller than most girls her age so she often wore ballet flats and simple sweet preppy clothes in pastels or white, but never anything too tight, revealing, sexy or dark. Rachel wanted people to notice her for her and not for the clothes she had on.

Instead, she told everyone that it was her dearly departed older sister Rebecca who had been the pretty one in the family. Unfortunately, Rebecca died when Rachel was only four years old in a tragic home accident that her family rarely talks about, but Rachel kept many pictures of her sister as a reminder that sometimes bad things happen to good people, but that it doesn't mean people shouldn't try to be good to one another. She always planned to be someone who would make the world a better place and wouldn't compromise her beliefs to do it.

After their initial meeting, Sam found himself lucky enough to be paired up with Rachel in their advanced science class for their senior project. This science project required them to work together throughout the entire fall semester on it. The two of them often met up at the local library downtown after school on Fridays to do research for their project.

Both were driven and determined to get an excellent grade on it. Sam noticed Rachel's adorable smile first and the way her left cheek always got much pinker than the right one whenever he said something she thought was funny. He liked that Rachel wasn't afraid to speak up for herself in class or show how smart she was at a time when most of the other seniors just wanted to be lazy and coast through the year until graduation.

Though Sam liked her he made no advances towards Rachel that semester because she was already in a three year long relationship with the Crossroads Class President Cole Turner.

Rachel and Cole had grown up together and his parents and her parents had been best friends since they were in high school so naturally everyone assumed one day Rachel and Cole would get married so the two families could unite. Even Sam thought back then that Rachel and Cole made an attractive looking couple.

During her relationship with Cole Rachel started wearing a purity ring on her left hand ring finger that Cole's father and her father purchased together expecting her to wait until her wedding night to be with Cole. Rachel also wanted to wait to have sex until marriage, but Cole had other ideas on his mind.

He began pressuring her to go away with him on a skiing trip at his cousin's place in Colorado during the winter break so they could be away from their meddlesome parents. Rachel refused to go when she found out Cole secretly arranged for them to stay in a hotel instead of at her cousin's place for the week.

Cole went without her to Colorado and his annoying little brother Kyle videotaped him hooking up with some girl that Cole met at the ski lodge there. Rachel was totally humiliated when the videotape was put on displayed during a school pep rally in February where she was about to give a speech to the entire school about the importance of moral fiber.

Sam had always known that high school kids are often times cruel and immature, but when he saw Rachel run out of the gym crying he wanted to kick every last one of those assholes' ass butts for laughing like filthy hyenas when they saw the video.

He was even more disheartened by the fact that Cole was too busy yelling at Kyle for embarrassing him in front of the whole school that Cole didn't even bother running after Rachel to comfort her and the teachers were too busy trying to regain order of the students to follow her either. So Sam decided to go see about her and this act would become the start of their budding new relationship that spring semester of his senior year of high school.

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued. **

**Time: February 11, 2000 **

**Scene: Inside Rachel's car**

_Sam walks out of the gym into the freezing cold snowy weather looking for Rachel. _

_He sees her through the falling snow sitting in her car crying like a baby. _

_He frowns sadly as he walks towards the car and Sam reaches into his back pack to pull out some paper. He wishes he had some tissues, but he figures it's better than nothing. _

_Sam knocks on the driver's side window of her car. _

_Rachel is startled by him at first, but soon she cracks the window to see what he wants. He holds up the paper at her._

Sam: "I don't have any real tissue, but I do know a spell that will give those assholes all really painful warts."

_Rachel assumes Sam is actually joking about this spell because she has no idea about his family background so she halfheartedly smiles at his attempt to cheer her up. _

_She unlocks her car door and motions for Sam to get inside and out of the cold._

_Sam walks around and gets in on the passenger's side._

_Rachel smiles at him and takes the piece of paper in his hand. She dabs it on her eyes and Sam smiles nervously not sure what else to say to make her feel better about what just happened._

Rachel: "You must think I'm the biggest idiot."

_Sam shakes his head at her._

Sam: "Not at all that would be Cole."

_Rachel sighs sadly_

Rachel: "He's just a typical high school boy. I should have expected it. It's all about sex nowadays no one cares about commitment anymore."

_Sam frowns at that. _

Sam: "Not all guys are the same Rachel."

_Rachel frowns back at him._

Rachel: "Are you saying that you're different?"

Sam: "I'm just saying don't give up hope because of one jerk that's all."

Rachel: "We've been together for years. My parents love him they are going to be heartbroken when they find out about this. Everyone in school now knows he cheated on me and they will all pretend to give me some pity while they secretly laugh behind my back."

_More tears fall from Rachel's eyes as she stares out the window back at the gym where all the students are still inside at the rally. Her face and eyes are red from crying and she starts to feel chest pains. _

_Sam feeling worried about her frowns. _

Sam: "What about you?"

_Rachel looks up at her confused._

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

Sam: "You said your parents love him, but what about you? Do you love him?"

_Rachel stares down at the steering wheel not sure how to answer him._

Rachel: "I thought I did. I mean we've known each other so long it just seemed natural for us to end up together."

Sam: "But, is that what you really want or is what your family wants for you?"

_Rachel pauses for a moment as she thinks about what Sam just said to her._

Rachel: "I don't know anymore Sam really I guess if I were being totally honest about it the answer is No! I'm never really been in love with Cole. I just wanted to make everyone happy. My family, his family they always thought we were so good for each other, but I've never been super attracted to him. I loved him more like a brother. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn and just slept with him none of this would have happened."

Sam: "Well it's a good thing you didn't have sex with the guy. Its better you know now what he is really like instead of after getting married and having babies with him."

_Rachel nods at him then blows her nose into another piece of paper out of Sam's bag. _

Rachel: "Yeah, you're right Sam. I'm glad now that I didn't sleep with that, with that…"

_Rachel pauses still ashamed to say bad words because she rarely does. _

_Sam smiles at her and then whispers._

Sam: "You can say it I won't tell."

Rachel: "With that asshole!"

_Sam laughs when she finally just yells it out loudly._

Sam: "Feel better?"

_Rachel finally smiles at him_.

Rachel: "Yeah a little."

_Rachel laughs for a moment then she_ _rips her purity ring off her finger opens up her car window and tosses it into the snow. _

Rachel: "From now on I'm doing what I want to do with who I want to do it with."

_Sam nods at her happy to hear that she plans to stand up for herself from now on. _

_Rachel looks at the clock in her car. She removes one of her contact lenses because her watery eyes are making them slide around too much and she already lost her other lens in the snow when she ran out to the car. _

Rachel: "Crap! The bell is about to ring in a few minutes everyone will be coming out here! I don't want to talk to any of them right now. I don't need their pity. Sam, I know this is a lot to ask, and we could get in a lot of trouble for leaving school early, but would you mind driving me home please? I'd do it by myself, but the roads are pretty icy out there and I can't see that well without my contacts in.

Sam: "Yeah, sure no problem. What is your address?"

Rachel: "969 Destiny Lane."

_Sam gets out of the car walks around and opens the door for Rachel so they can trade seats. _

_Sam gets back in on the driver's side then turns the car on and drives Rachel back to her place. _

_He takes a back road so no one catches them skipping school and Rachel turns on the radio to relax her nerves as they ride together. Bon Jovi's This Ain't A Love Song plays over the radio _

"_**I should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
I should have listened when you said good night  
You really meant good bye**_

Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that fool for you

I cried and cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me crazy baby

If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song

Baby I thought you and me would  
Stand the test of time  
Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind

Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades some things never change

It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had  
Ain't worth saving oh oh oh  
If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song

If the pain that I'm feeling so strong  
Is the reason that I'm holding on  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song

I cried and I cried every night  
There were nights that I died for you baby  
I tried and I tried to deny it that  
Your love drove me crazy

If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song

Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong  
This ain't a love song  
oh oh oh no no__


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene: At Rachel's house **

_Sam pulls up in front of Rachel's small blue and white house. The sky has gotten much darker and is full of clouds as lots of icy snow continues to fall down. _

Rachel: "Just wait here a minute Sam. I'll see if my mom is home and ask her to drive you back to your place."

Sam: "Oh but, I can just walk."

_Rachel shakes her head at him_.

Rachel: "No way! It's too far and it's too cold out there. I'll be right back okay."

_Rachel rushes up to her front door then unlocks it and immediately starts calling for her mom._

_Paula Nave hears her daughter from the kitchen and comes to greet her. _

Paula: "Oh Rachel, I'm so glad your home early."

_Paula enters the foyer and hugs Rachel._.

Paula: "I was so afraid you'd get stranded at school if you stayed late again for one of your club meetings after their pep rally. This blizzard is going to get bad out there; they've already issued warnings on the weather report about closing roads headed downtown."

_Rachel frowns when she hears that because she knows Sam's hotel is downtown near the library. _

Rachel: "But, I have a friend that needs to go downtown mom."

Paula: "No, not tonight dear it's a mess out there and the weather is only getting worse. There is a bad hail storm coming in. Your father just called from the church. He is on his way now. I'm not done with dinner yet though so you should have time to do your homework beforehand."

_Rachel sighs then nods at her mother. _

_Paula assumes the friend Rachel is talking about is a girl that hangs out with her sometimes that only lives two streets away named Brittany Donovan. _

Paula: "Tell Brittany she's welcome to stay for dinner, but really she may just want to go home now before it gets any worst out there. You girls can go downtown shopping another day okay sweetie."

_Rachel decides its best not to tell her mom that its Sam Winchester outside waiting since that would make her mother start asking a whole lot of questions about why he needed to drive home with her. She doesn't want to have to tell her parents about what happened at school with Cole just yet so she keeps quiet. _

Rachel: "Yeah sure mom."

_Rachel goes back outside and quickly gets into her car. She looks at Sam. _

Rachel: "Okay change of plans. Meet me on the side of the house in two minutes."

_Sam looks confused and shrugs. _

Sam: "Why?"

Rachel: "My mom says the roads are closing up going downtown so she won't be able to drive you home tonight."

_Rachel finds it odd that Sam stays in a hotel with his family in downtown Fairfax near the library where they often studied together, but she's never questioned him about it which suits Sam just fine since he'd rather not have to try to explain it. She assumes it must be because of his father's job though she doesn't know what John actually does for a living. _

Sam: "Its fine Rachel. I've been in weather like this before many times. I can make it back on my own."

_Sam recalls when John left him and his brother Dean stranded in a snowy mountain cabin up North for days while he was out hunting so Sammy knows all to well how to hike through snow. _

_He even keeps a compass in his pack for just such occasions as this. Bobby Singer always told him it's best to be prepared and not act like some 'idjit' who doesn't know how to get home. _

_Rachel frowns at him and shakes her head._

Rachel: "No, it's too dangerous Sam. You could freeze to death out there! I can't have that on my conscience not after what happened today. Just go wait by the fence for me."

_Rachel's look at Sam is very much one of don't argue with me this is for your own good so he just nods in reply not wanting to upset her over it. She gets out of the car and goes back into the house again. _

_Sam checks his watch and once a few minutes have gone by he too gets out of the car. He heads for the side of the house and stands by the fence to wait for her._

_Rachel opens up her window when she gets upstairs into her room and calls down to him in a hushed voice so her mom won't hear her._

Rachel: "Sam! Sam, look up here."

_Sam turns around and looks up at her in the window. He smiles at how pretty she looks framed by the window with soft white snow falling all around her. _

Rachel: "There should be a ladder by the back of the fence by the Walters' house. You can use it to climb over and then up here just watch out for their dog he likes to bite people."

_Sam frowns at that idea. He decides to show her that Winchesters don't need ladders to climb houses or building. _

S_am puts his arms through both straps of his back pack and then quickly climbs over her fence like a pro._

Rachel: "No, Sam the ladder is on the other side of the fence you'll need it to get up here and we can't go through the house my mom might see you."

_Sam doesn't pay her comments any attention. He reaches up over his head and takes hold of tree branch on the oak tree on the side of her yard by her window. _

_Sam swings himself up onto the branch surprising Rachel with how much upper body strength and flexibility he must have to do that despite his slender frame. _

_Rachel watches him climb up the tree until he is on a branch level with her window. He crawls out on a big tree branch and onto the window ledge. _

_Rachel stares at Sam amazed at how he was able to get up to the second story so easily without falling or using a ladder._

Rachel: "What is your family in the circus or something?"

_Sam laughs at that as he climbs through her window and closes it_.

Sam: "Oh something is more like it."

_Rachel backs away from the window and shows Sam her room._

Rachel: "Well come on in and make yourself comfortable. You'll have to stay in here so my parents don't see you okay, but I'll bring back some of my dinner so you can eat before its time for bed.

_Sam looks around Rachel's room surveying the space._

[The walls are painted in a pale periwinkle blue and there are several posters with white and blue cloud backgrounds around the room with King James Bible verses written in gold on them. A full sized white frame bed takes up most of the space in the room while over on the opposite wall between the closet and bathroom doors is a large white vanity table with drawers and a large mirror attached with angel wings carved around the sides of the mirror.]

_Sam sees it as ethereal and feminine room, but he's please to see there are no stuffed animals or creepy dolls anyway. _

_Rachel smiles at him as she takes extra blankets out of her closet for Sam and puts them on the floor near her bed between it and the window by the large oak tree. _

Sam: "It's really nice in here Rachel, but I don't want to get you into any trouble for this. I can just sleep in your car. I really don't mind. I sleep in my dad's car all the time."

_Sam heads back for the window to leave her room so her parents won't catch him up there, but Rachel gently takes hold of his arm. He pauses then turns and looks into her soft light brown eyes. _

Rachel: "Sam, please don't go! I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm a big girl okay. I want you here and I definitely don't want you out there walking around in this weather or sleeping in some cold car all night long because of what happened to me at school. I've never even let Cole sleep over in my room like this before, but he was never as kind to me as you were today. Besides, it's not like we're going to do anything more than just sleep in here. I'd even tell my parents you're up here, but they don't know you that well and it end up being really awkward trying to have small talk with them over dinner trust me. They'd grill you on everything, especially my dad."

_Sam stares at her for a moment and notices for the first time that her big brown eyes have pretty light green flecks in them. He has never slept over in a girls' room before, but he can't help wanting to give it a try even if all he does is sleep on the floor by her bed it does sound a lot better than sleeping in a freezing car all night. _

Sam: "Okay, I'll stay. I'm pretty good at hiding anyway so I'll make sure I'm quiet so we don't get caught. I won't let you get in trouble or grounded over me."

_Rachel cheeks turn pinker as she smiles happy to hear that. She lets go of his arm feeling a bit nervous that he's finally agreed to spend the night with her, but she is still glad he's willing to stay. _

_Sam sighs happily and takes the blankets from her. _

She is too sweet for her own good he thinks to himself, but I'm glad she trusts me this much to spend the night in her room like this. After what she went through today it's nice to see those jerks at school haven't made her totally bitter towards everybody.

_Rachel decides that since Sam tried to impress her by climbing she will show him something cool that she can do and prove to him that she is not such a vulnerable innocent little thing like everyone seems to always think. _

_She quickly opens her nightstand drawer and pulls out a shotgun. She points it at him for just a moment to gauge his reaction checking first to make sure the safety is still secure so she doesn't accidently shoot him._

_Sam immediately knows what kind of gun it is and also how to remove it from her at such a close range because of the training his father has given him over the years. One of the first things his dad taught him about weapons is how to disarm someone of theirs when they have you at gunpoint, but instead of attacking Rachel. Sam stands non-defensively looking at her in total surprise to see that she even has a gun and waiting to see what she plans to do with it. . _

Rachel: "My Grampy is a hunter. He gave this to me a few years ago for my birthday and I've been going to the shooting range with him ever since. He says I've become a pretty good shot.

_Rachel properly hands Sam the gun so he can take a look at it while she pulls a poster out from under her bed._

This poster has no puffy little white clouds or angels like the ones are her walls, but instead a black silhouette figure with two large rings of thin white circles on top of it. One set of rings surrounding the head of the silhouette while the other covers the chest area. The black figure is covered in bullet holes many of which are located inside the smallest circles at the head and chest areas.

_Sam wants to run away immediately when he hears her mention hunting afraid she knows his secret somehow, but he remains calm to figure out exactly what she really means by it. _

Rachel: "I don't really like hunting myself. I could never shoot animals for sport like my Grampy does it's just too cruel, but I do think it's important for a girl to know how to defend herself just in case anything should ever happen. I'm not totally naïve Sam. I know the world we live in can be a dangerous place. You know I've told you before how when I graduate, I plan on foregoing college to do missionary work with my dad's church first.

_Sam quietly nods at her as he continues to listen and check out her gun. He realizes she must mean her grandfather hunts animals not supernatural monsters like his family does so he starts to feel a little less nervous. _

Rachel: "Well unfortunately a lot of these countries I'll be traveling too have problems with young missionary workers getting kidnapped by thugs or even terrorists, especially young girls so I want to be prepared. I'm not going to let that stop me from helping people."

_Sam stares down at the black figure on the poster which is covered in bullet holes many of which are located at the head and heart areas with only a few stray bullets outside the kill zones. He's more than just a little impressed by her at this point. _

Sam: "You're not just a pretty good shot, this is fantastic marksmanship Rachel."

_Rachel grins and blushes again delighted by the compliment. _

_Sam looks back up at her cautiously though as he hands her back the gun. _

Sam: "So are you sure that your grandfather just hunts deer and stuff?"

_Rachel stares at him confused not sure what Sam is really asking her._

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

_Sam is about to try and explain more without scaring her too much when_ _Rachel's mom suddenly interrupts them by knocking on her door. _

_Rachel quickly whispers at him. _

Rachel: "Sam get down now!'

_Sam ducks down behind the bed and Rachel throws a blanket over him just as her mom enters the room._

Paula: "Rachel honey dinner is ready now? Come on downstairs your father is home and he wants to speak with you."

_Rachel nervously smiles trying to act non guilty as she sits on the bed with a pillow blocking her mom's view of Sam under the blanket on the other side of her bed._

Rachel: "Yeah sure. I'll be down in a minute just let me uh…wash my hands first."

_Paula smiles at her then kisses Rachel on the forehead gently._

_Rachel closes her eyes as her mom kisses her head praying to God that her mom doesn't see Sam now that she is so close to the bed._

_Fortunately for her, Paula walks out of the room and heads back downstairs without noticing him. _

_Rachel sighs in relief as the door closes. She stands back up locks her door and then takes the blanket off Sam._

Rachel: "Sorry about that."

_Sam lies flat on the floor still trying to make himself as small as possible which is difficult considering he just had another growth spurt last year and is now the tallest male in his family a fact that Sam loves because it makes his brother so uncomfortable to be for first time in their lives actually slightly shorter than his little brother. But, still Sam knows no matter how tall he gets his brother and father will always want to tell him what to do, when to do it and how to do it. _

_He sits up and nervously looks at her._

Sam: "You better get going before she comes back in here. I'll lock the door back when you leave and when you return just slip an earring under the door so I know it's you and not them. Then I'll open it up again."

_Rachel nods and quickly runs into her bathroom to wash her hands for dinner._

Rachel: "I'll bring you back some of my dinner, just relax and make yourself at home."

Sam: "Oh is it alright if I use your phone to make a quick call to my brother? It's getting late and he tends to freak out if I don't check in by a certain time."

Rachel: "Yeah go ahead call whoever you need to just as its not long distance."

_Sam nods and_ _Rachel exits the room then heads downstairs for dinner with her family. _

_Once Sam hears that Rachel is no longer upstairs he locks the bedroom door and calls Dean to check in with him._

_Sam doesn't tell Dean much over the phone only that he'll be spending the night at a friend's house to work on a school project. Fortunately, Dean is in middle of watching a Godzilla movie on T.V. when Sam calls so he doesn't ask too many questions which Sam is glad about. _

If Dean knew I was sleeping over at a Rachel's house he'd start giving me all kinds of stupid awkward advice about how to seduce her and get laid. I don't need to hear that crap right now and she wouldn't be interested in having sex with me anyway. We are just friends.

_Sam sighs, feeling strangely confused about that fact. He has really grown to admire her and he likes spending time with her. He never once expected that they would be anything more than classmates and he still hopes they can stay friends. But, now that she's done with Cole for good Sam can't help looking at the pictures of Rachel displayed in her room and he notices how hot she really looks in many of them._

_He picks up a small perfume bottle on Rachel's vanity table and realizes that it is not even opened yet. The bottle still has the gift tag on it and is obviously a present from one of Rachel's aunts once he reads the tag. _

Sam thinks to himself that she always smells so great even better than this perfume-y stuff smells. Rachel is just natural. Her hair is really cute too now that I think about it. I really like girls with curly hair it makes them look so much sweeter.

_Rachel's closet is half open so Sam decides to take a quick look inside it. _

Damn, it is so neat in here. Dad would love how organized Rachel is its practically military perfection. It looks and smells a whole hell of lot better than me and Dean's closet ever does. Of course that is more his fault than it is mine. He is so gross sometimes I can't even stand to look in there to see his bloody sweat stained shirts and smelly socks thrown every which way on the floor. The only thing Dean ever bothers to hang up in the closet is his leather jacket. He can be such a tool I swear.

_Sam rolls his eyes at the thought of his brother's untidiness then turns his attention back to Rachel's closet_.

_Every item of clothing is separated by color and purpose Rachel's school clothes, her after school clothes, then her church clothes, and finally her clothes for special activities and events. Sam notices one dress in particular hanging up in the corner. A soft baby blue long floor length prom gown with a small train in back with sequins and gems along the neckline hangs in there. Rachel even has a magazine clipping of the dress tacked onto the inner door of her closet. Her prom dress reminds him of something straight out of Cinderella. _

I actually liked that movie Sam recalls. He knows Dean would think it was super gay that he even watched Cinderella, but Sam didn't have a choice. His babysitter's daughter loved Disney movies and made Sammy play her prince and have tea parties with her and her dolls all the time back when he was nine years old.

The little girl Penelope was only four at that time and a very sweet little girl so he felt it was polite to oblige her wishes, but he was always grateful that Dean never caught him talking to her dolls like they were real and pretending to slay dragons to save her from them.

Dean would have never stopped making fun of him over it if he knew, but Sam enjoyed the chance to be a normal kid whenever he could even if it meant playing make believe with a four year old in her backyard tree fort.

_Sam lies back on Rachel's bed to relax until he feels something under him so he pulls the item out from under his back. _

_Sam blushes when he realizes its one of Rachel's bras, a pale pink one that he imagines for a moment must look incredibly sexy against her milky white skin. _

_He lies back on the bed again picturing Rachel's dark wavy hair in his mind. Sam smiles as he closes his eyes and begins fantasizing about Rachel coming out of her bathroom into the bedroom with those cascading curls of her blanketing her slender shoulders as she moves closer to him. He imagines pulling down the pale pink straps of the bra in his hand as he leans in to gently kiss her neck. _

_Sam starts getting an erection in his jeans as he continues thinking about her. Soon he hears a rustling sound of paper squeezing through crack under Rachel's bedroom door. _

_He sits up and realizes it must be Rachel returning to the room, flustered and without thinking Sammy opens the door not realizing that her bra is still hanging around his wrist. _

_Rachel stands in front of him with a plate of food and a glass of milk._

_Her smile fades when she sees Sam with her bra and a boner in his pants. _

_Sam sees her looking at his erection and he turns a bright red embarrassed to be caught like this. Then he looks down and sees the bra wrapped around his hand. He quickly grabs it off his wrist with the other hand and awkwardly starts swinging it around. _

Sam: "I wasn't doing anything with this I just found it on your bed. I didn't mean to though uh crap! I'm so sorry."

_Sam can't think of any graceful way out of this one. All he wants to do is run away and hide from her. He hangs his head in shame and tries to hide his erection behind her bedroom door. _

_Rachel comes inside her room and puts the plate of food down on her vanity table. _

_Sam throws the pink bra back on the bed and stays by the door hiding from her._

Sam: "I should go!"

_Sam climbs over Rachel's bed headed straight for the window to leave again. _

_Rachel can't help, but to laugh nervously to break the tension in the room between them._

Rachel: "No, its okay Sam. I uh get it. I must have forgotten to put it back it's not a big deal these things happen. Here sit down and have something to eat. It's late. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready for bed so um… just relax and I'll be back."

_Rachel heads straight for the bathroom without even looking at Sam again. She tries to hide her laughter behind her hand by covering her mouth. She didn't expect to see Sam like that, but she can't help thinking his erection looks a lot bigger in his jeans than Cole's ever did. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued****.**

_Sam watches her walk away and closes the bathroom door making sure to lock it behind her afterwards._

_He slumps back down on the floor his erection quickly fading simply from his humiliation. _

_Sam imagines she's in there laughing her ass off at him for being so lame to being messing around with her bra alone in her room._

She probably thinks I've been up here masturbating like a freak. But, I wasn't going to do that not here. Not in a room with celibacy posters on the wall that is just creepy.

_Sam frowns as he looks around her room feeling as if the angels on the posters are somehow staring at him and judging him. Sam badly wishes he could just escape before he does anything else embarrassing in front of Rachel. _

_He looks out the window, but sees that the hail storm has only gotten worse. Sam opens up the window and he feels the cold rush of air cool off his sweaty face. The hail crashes down onto the oak tree outside and he knows there is no way he'd make it down the tree without breaking his neck in this weather._

_Sam sighs sadly. _

_Rachel comes out of the bathroom and turns the bathroom light off._

_Sam turns around towards her and is amazed to see her now. It's as if his fantasize about her is coming to life, except even better because Rachel isn't wearing any bra at all now. _

_All her school clothes and underwear are off now. She comes out of the bathroom instead in a knee-length white cotton night gown that is barely thick enough to hide her nipples and her tiny dark pubic hairs are almost showing through it, but a pale pink fleece hooded robe with white and pink bunny ears attached to the hood over her nightgown keeps her body hidden. _

_She looks just as adorable as a real bunny rabbit in her night clothes, but in Sam's dirty mind she looks more like a playboy bunny in one of Dean's magazines. Sam tries not to stare at her, but has a hard time looking away. _

_Rachel moves towards the bed and finally removes her robe placing it on the edge of the bed, but when she does one of her thick night gown straps falls off her shoulder as she bends over so she quickly fixes the strap back onto her shoulder before her breasts are suddenly exposed. Then she rushes under the covers and sheepishly smiles at Sam._

How in the world does she manage to look so freaking sexy dressed so innocently Sam wonders? Its not even right how turned on I am now. I am so going to hell for this! Rachel is my friend I don't want to mess things up between her by letting her think I'm just another horn dog. She will think I'm just like Cole and that all I want is sex. That's not all I want from her, but it would be a whole lot easier not to think about sex if she'd put that robe back on.

_Rachel notices he hasn't moved from his spot by the window one inch._

Rachel: "Sam, your food is getting cold."

_Sam snaps back into reality and finally walks over to the vanity table to grab his plate._

_He quickly begins to eat while sitting on the small white cushioned bench in front of the vanity mirror. Sam keeps looking down at his plate so that he doesn't have to make eye contact with Rachel while she is lying in bed. Just seeing Rachel in this position makes him want to jump her bones and kiss every last inch of that untouched body of hers. _

_Rachel can tell by looking at Sam that he is nervous so she tries to get him talking so he will relax. _

Rachel: "So Sam why don't you tell me more about yourself."

_Sam stops eating and shallows the food in his mouth. He finally looks up at her forcing himself to maintain eye contact only._

Sam: "Uh, uh what do you want know? There is not much to say my life's pretty boring."

_Rachel scoffs at that._

Rachel: "Oh come on Sam. I've spent so much time talking about my life with you, but I know very little about yours. You have a brother right? Uh…Dean well what is he like? Are you two close to one another?"

_Sam picks up his plate of his lap and puts it back down on the vanity table. _

Sam: "I guess we are. I mean we have to share a room so it kind of forces us to be close."

_Rachel stares at him waiting for more information. Sam sighs still not wanting to reveal the truth to her._

Sam: "My family and I don't really see eye to eye on too much, but yeah we do spend a lot of time together more out of necessity really. Its part of the job."

_Rachel leans up in bed closer to Sam curious to hear more._

Rachel: "What do you mean?"

_Sam sighs and shifts back and forth on the bench._

Sam: "It's kind of hard to explain, but my dad and my brother well they want me to be someone I'm not and it gets kind of frustrating sometimes that's all."

Rachel: "Well who do you want to be Sam?"

Sam: "It doesn't even matter what I want. They have work for me to do. I have to join the family business because they need my help running things and so what if I would rather go to college or lead a totally different life than they want me to. It's still not an option for me so it doesn't matter what I want."

_Rachel frowns at him._

Rachel: "Of course it matters, it's your life! You're the one who should decide what you do with it. Don't let your family make that decision for you that is why I'm in the mess I'm in now."

_Sam looks at her sadly for a moment not sure what to say in response to that._

Rachel: "I have spent three years pretending to be in love with a guy because my parents loved him and they thought we were meant to be. Well apparently he didn't think so and I always knew I didn't think so, but was too afraid to say anything. I should have follow my heart Sam and done what I wanted to instead, but I didn't and now my heart has been broken. Cole didn't break it, I did it to myself. I did it by not sticking to my guns in the first place."

_Rachel tears up again and wipes her faces. _

Rachel: "My father knows everything now. Someone from the school called him about the sex video as soon as he got home. The worst part is that when he came to the dinner table and you know what he said to me."

Sam: "What?"

Rachel: "He said… "Well everybody makes mistakes honey, but you'll learn from this one won't you so cheer up and eat your dinner. I knew that Cole was no good for you I think you should go out with Peter Adams at the church you know the one who sings in the choir he's a got a lot more moral fiber. You two will make a better match."

_Sam frowns when he hears this. _

Rachel: "Cheer up! That is what he says to me and he sits there acting like this was all my idea to be with Cole. Like it is all my fault and I got what I deserved for dating him. But, they pushed me to be with him in the first place and now they want to push me to be with Peter. I've had enough. I told them I wasn't going to date Peter or anyone else at our church so they could just forget it. Then I grabbed my food and came up here back to you. I mean can you believe that?"

_Sam shakes his head sadly at her feeling very bad for Rachel's situation, but also proud of her for telling them off._

Sam: "That was brave of you to stand up for yourself Rachel. I don't think they understand what it is you really want or need in life. I know my dad doesn't understand me."

Rachel: "Then make him understand you Sam, don't give in to what he wants for you. Make your own decisions and stick to them even if it is harder that way. Even if they don't like it screw them!"

_Rachel blushes a bit realizing after she said it that she cursed again. _

_Sam smiles at her and moves towards the floor to resituated his blankets for bed._

Rachel: "Sorry, what I mean is who are they to judge us like that? God will judge us not them. But, prayer helps me the most when things get bad. I pray all the time and even when it seems like God doesn't answer my prayers the way I want him too he still finds a way to get through to me. I'm still here and I'm not going out without a fight so from now on I'm living my life and making my own decisions instead of letting others make it for me."

Sam: "That's a great attitude Rachel. I want to pray, but I've been reluctant too lately. It just seems that with all the evil in this world God has bigger problems to deal with than mine, so I don't bother him."

Rachel: "You couldn't bother him Sam. I don't think you even realize how much potential there is inside you. Our science project came out great because of you and we got the highest grade out of all the senior class projects last semester. That is just the tip of the iceberg of what you can accomplish I'm sure of it. And with God on your side well you will be unstoppable Sammy."

_Sam smiles when he hears her call him Sammy for the first time. He hates it when his brother and dad call him that, but for first time in a long time hearing it doesn't sound so bad at least not coming from such a pretty girl anyway. _

Sam: "Yeah well maybe one day I'll grow a back bone and stand up to them, but tonight I think I'll just go to sleep."

_Sam laughs then yawns. He takes one final bite of his dinner. _

Rachel: "At least there is no school tomorrow so I won't have to see those jerks until Monday. Well some of them will probably approach me at church on Sunday just to see how I react, but I'm not about to let them see me sweat over this. Hey if it gets their butts in the pews for once I guess that something."

_Sam smiles at her then yawns again starting to feel very tired after eating his dinner. He gets up off the bench and moves towards the floor on side of Rachel's bed to get ready to go to sleep. _

_Rachel lies down against her pillows more and props one elbow up on the bed resting her hand on her head as she looks at Sam then she giggles at him. _

Rachel: "Are you really going to sleep in your clothes?"

_Sam looks down at his body still fully dressed then back up at her. He shrugs. _

Sam: "It's no big deal. I've done it many times before."

_Rachel shakes her head then yawns too also feeling very sleepy._

Rachel: "You don't have to sleep like that you know. I'm going to sleep now anyway so if you get too hot or uncomfortable in middle of the night just take off your clothes no one will see and I don't care if you like sleeping naked."

_Sam stares at her surprised to hear her say such a thing. He never even considered sleeping naked before. Winchesters always sleep with their clothes on or at least pajamas, but never naked that would leave them too vulnerable when inevitably some monster would try attacking them in the middle of the night. _

_Rachel yawns once more then reaches over to turn off the lamp light._

_She turns her back to Sam and wraps her blanket over her shoulder._

Rachel: "Thanks for being there for me today, Goodnight Sam."

_Sam smiles _

Sam: "Sure, uh goodnight."

_Rachel closes her eyes preparing to get some much needed rest. _

_Sam lies down on the floor again staring up at the ceiling for several minutes thinking about what Rachel told him about standing up to his dad about joining the hunting business. He starts to really think she is right about doing what he wants for a change. _

_He decides to start breaking the Winchester tradition by sleeping nude for first time, so after checking to see that she is already a sleep. He goes into the bathroom to take a leak. He reenters the bedroom then checks to make sure her bedroom door is still locked to make sure that her parents won't bust in on them in the middle of the night. _

_Sam takes off his sneakers and places his socks inside of them under the window. He removes his shirt, jeans and underwear then folds them all neatly under his blanket so he can put them back on quickly if he needs to later. He sighs happily enjoying the newfound freedom of sleeping in the nude. Then Sam closes his eyes so he can finally go to sleep too. _

**[Three hours later]**

_Rachel wakes Sam up because he can hear her loudly talking in her sleep. _

_Sam sits up on the floor to look at her. _

Rachel: "Please No! No!"

Sam: "Rachel?"

Rachel: "Stop Rebe! Stop you're hurting me!"

_Rachel starts tossing and turning in bed. Her face is sweaty and she appears to be having a really bad nightmare. _

Sam: "Rachel? What's wrong?"

_Sam gets up of the floor quickly and shakes her awake._

_Rachel wakes up acting scared as though she just saw a ghost. _

Sam: "Hey, it's just me! You were having a bad dream."

_Rachel blinks her eyes for a moment then reaches out and hugs him. She doesn't even notice yet that she is hugging his bare chest. _

_Sam can tell she's still terrified and he can feel her body is shivering nervously despite being so warm in the room she feels quite cold._

_Sam puts a blanket around himself to hide his naked body from her then he turns on the lamp by her bed. _

_Rachel's face still looks terrified and Sam stares at her vey worried._

Sam: "Are you alright? What was that?"

_Rachel grabs the glass of milk off the nightstand that Sam didn't finish drinking and takes a few smalls sips._

Rachel: "Milk always helps me with my nightmares."

_Sam frowns at her. _

Sam: "Does this happen to you often? These nightmares"

_Rachel nods in reply._

Rachel: "At least once a week often several times through the night before they finally stop. I was hoping it wouldn't happen tonight with you in here. It's so embarrassing! I'm sorry Sam you must think I'm crazy."

Sam: "No, don't feel bad everyone has nightmares. Just tell me what were you dreaming about anyway?"

Rachel: "Oh it is always the same stupid nightmare."

_Sam frowns still anxious to hear about the dream._

Rachel: "Remember how I told you my sister was killed when I was very young."

_Sam nods sadly hating to force her to bring up such a painful memory._

Rachel: "Well ever since she died I've had nightmares about her coming back and haunting me. Its like she's trying to kill me in my sleep and I'm so scared because she is a ghost in my dream. I scream at her and then I die. I always die at the end."

Sam: "I have a lot of nightmares too so I know how scary they can be."

Rachel: "Really?

_Sam nods at her._

Sam: "Not nightmares about my family trying to kill me in my sleep, but about other awful things killing me yeah all the time."

Rachel: "But, the weirdest part is that she never actually kills me in them."

_Sam frowns at her confused. _

Sam: "Who does?"

Rachel: "I never see who it is, but it is someone who looks just like me.'

Sam: "You kill yourself in your own dream?"

_Rachel nods at him feel sad and embarrassed._

_Sam frowns again feeling very uncomfortable hearing her say such disturbing things. _

_Rachel lies down again in bed still shivering from nervousness. _

_Sam covers her up with a blanket to warm her up._

Rachel: "Thanks, Sam."

Sam: "Do you need anything else?"

Rachel: "My mom use to come in my room at night and sleep in my bed with me when I was little that always helped."

Sam: "You want me to get her?"

_Rachel frowns at him._

Rachel: "God No! She'd killed us both if she found you in here!"

Rachel: "I just meant it helps to not feel so alone in the bed that's all."

_Sam nods at her then hands Rachel the glass of milk again. _

_Rachel takes a sip then she blushes as she looks into Sam's eyes. _

Rachel: "Would you mind staying here? I mean just until I fall asleep."

_Sam stares at her in shock._

Sam: "Wait you mean here, here like sleep in your bed with you?"

_Rachel's cheeks turn even redder from embarrassment when she sees the nervous look on Sam's face, but yes that is exactly what she wants him to do. _

Rachel: "Only until I fall asleep it helps to feel someone close holding me it warms me up so I feel safer and I don't get so cold. My nightmares always make me feel cold."

Sam: "Why do your nightmares make you so cold? Don't most people get hot from nightmares?"

_Rachel shrugs not sure why, but she keeps shivering._

_Sam doesn't like seeing her look so helpless and cold so he lies down beside her and wraps his arms around her arms to warm them. _

_Rachel can feel Sam's body against her back and she smiles._

Rachel: "Thanks for this really you're a great friend Sam. I always feel safe with you. I'm glad you moved here"

_Sam smiles and badly wants to kiss her cold cheek for saying something so sweet, but he restrains himself. _

Sam: "I'm glad I moved here too. I've never really had any close friends like this before especially not any as cool as you."

_Rachel giggles at that comment._

Rachel: "Me cool? No one has ever called me that before."

_Rachel smiles then quickly turns over in bed and kisses Sam's cheek. Then she closes her eyes and slowly starts to fall back asleep in Sam's arms. Once she is asleep Rachel doesn't having another nightmare because she feels comfortable having him there with her. _

_Sam loves that he gets to spend the night in bed with a girl even though they aren't having sex it just feels great to have someone be nice to him and not treat him like the new freak boy in town for once. _

_He rests his head beside hers and watches her sleep in his arms until almost dawn before finally falling back to sleep himself. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene: Rachel's house the next morning **

_The Michael Jackson song Ghosts starts to play on Rachel's alarm clock in the morning to wake her up._

_**"Ghosts"**__****_

"There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul upon the bed  
There's something in the walls  
There's blood up on the stairs  
And it's floating through the room  
And there's nothing I can see  
And I know that that's the truth  
Because now it's onto me

I don't understand it  
Hey  
I don't understand it!  
Aaow

There's a tapping' in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But there's no-one sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughing' and a yawning'  
Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it  
Hey!  
Don't understand it  
Hey.

And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy

There's a tapping in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But nobody's sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughing' and a yawning'  
Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Don't understand it!  
You're just a dog gone!  
Aaow!

And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?  
And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back,  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
A sucking' ghost of jealousy  
Aaow!

And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my family?  
And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy

Aaow  
Dog gone  
But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_**"**_

_Rachel opens her eyes and sees a sleeping Sam lying beside her. At first she is surprised to find him still in bed with her, but then she smiles about it and snuggles up closer to him._

_Sam puts his arm around Rachel's body not realizing what he is doing to her in his sleep or that he is still naked so Rachel can see his morning wood rising up. _

_Rachel smiles as she moves some of Sam's hair off his face and doesn't try to wake him until she hears someone outside her door trying to turn the door knob to get into her room. _

Paula: "Rachel honey, are you still in bed?"

_Rachel quickly sits up in bed gasping out loud causing Sam to stir from his sleep tired and confused._

Rachel: "Shoot! What time is it?"

_Rachel jumps out of bed to look at the alarm clock on her vanity table._

Rachel: "Oh no it's already 9:30! I was supposed to be up serving breakfast at the church this morning at 6:00. We overslept! My dad is going to be so mad at me now."

_Sam yawns and covers himself with her blanket so she doesn't see too much of his naked body with bright morning lights now illuminating her room. _

_He frowns realizing that the nice warm nurturing feel of the room isn't there in the morning instead Rachel's room in the daylight looks more eerily cheerful than ever which kind of creeps Sam out. _

Paula: "Rachel, why is the door locked? What are you doing?"

Rachel: "What? Uh hold on mom! I'll be right there. I just need to get dressed first."

_Paula frowns from the other side of the door. She knows it's not like Rachel to keep her door locked at night or to sleep in so late unless she is ill. _

Paula: "Are you sure you're alright? Did you have another nightmare sweetie? You're not getting a cold are you!"

Ra_chel doesn't answer her mother, but instead grabs Sam's arm and pulls him up and out of bed_.

Rachel: "You have to go! She'll freak if she sees you. Where are your clothes!"

_Sam now feels totally embarrassed for removing all of his clothes in the middle of the night. He quickly rushes to get redressed, but Rachel sees everything anyway._

_Rachel immediately throws on her robe and hides Sam's dinner plate in the bathroom sink while Sam puts his clothes back on in the bedroom. _

_Paula loudly knocks on the door again._

Rachel: "Coming! Just a second!"

_Sam races for the window and peers outside. Snow and ice covers the branches of the oak tree outside and he decides it's too dangerous to try and climb down it again. He is going to have to just jump down to the ground and then make a run for it. At least all the snow on the ground should cushion my fall he thinks to himself as he prepares to exit. _

_He puts his arms through the straps of his backpack again then Sam whispers softly to Rachel before leaving. _

Sam: "See you at school okay."

_Rachel nods at him quietly then kisses him on the cheek right there in front of her bedroom window where even her next door neighbor can see inside. _

Rachel: "Bye Sam. Be careful out there and don't get caught whatever you do!"

_Sam pauses for one moment surprised by her kiss and he feeling his morning wood rising to new heights all over again from it. _

_Rachel doesn't even give him time to respond to her comment as she pushes him out the window until he is out on the ledge. _

_Sam takes a big deep breath and then jumps down just as Rachel jumps over her bed to open the door to finally let her mom inside._

_Paula comes in the room very upset wondering what took Rachel so long to open up the door, but Rachel just acts like she isn't feeling well keeping her mom distracted and away from the windows while Sam makes his get a way over the fence into Rachel's neighbor's yard. _

_The young boy next door who just saw Rachel kiss Sam stares at him from his upstairs window. _

_Sam frowns nervously when he sees the boy watching him until he waves at him smiling happily. _

_The little boy assumes Sam must be some kind of knight and he must have rescued Princess Rachel. Sam just waves back at him then quickly gets out of her yard before anyone else sees him. _

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued. **

**Scene: St. Augustine's Memorial Hospital **

**Time: April 1, 2000**

_Rachel walks into her grandfather's hospital room with some fresh flowers and a book he asked her to bring from his house. _

_Rachel's grandfather, Jeremy Nave is dying and her wants to see her one more time to talk to Rachel about what really happened to her sister Rebecca. _

_Rachel loves her grandfather dearly and they share a great relationship. She has been visiting him at the hospital almost every day after school since his heart attack in March. The hospital is over an hour out from her home in Fairfax, but Rachel doesn't care. All her other school activities including Sam take a backseat as she concentrates on spending these last precious days with him. _

Rachel: "Grampy, look what I brought you."

_Rachel smiles widely at him. She is always trying her best to keep his spirits up in hopes that despite what his doctors say he might recover from this. However, Jeremy is ready to make his peace with Death now that his old hunter friend Bobby Singer came to visit him just yesterday to tell him in on some good news. _

_Jeremy turns his head slightly towards Rachel as she enters and places the bouquet of flowers in a vase on his nightstand while removing the old flowers inside. _

Jeremy: "Is that my baby girl?"

_Rachel puts the book he requested on her lap as she sits down in a chair by his bed. She grins at him. _

Rachel: "Yes, Grampy it's me!"

_Jeremy smiles glad to see her again as she takes his hand in hers. _

Rachel: "Mom, will be coming by tomorrow with some people from the church. They want to have a prayer circle for you."

_Jeremy frowns at that._

Jeremy: "Tell your meddlesome mother I don't need any of that nonsense."

_Rachel's smile fades and she squeezes his hand a bit more._

Rachel: "Oh come on don't be like that. Everyone needs prayer Papa."

Jeremy: "All I need is to talk to my grandbaby."

_Jeremy reaches for the remote on his hospital bed and presses a button to raise up the back of his bed more so he can see her better._

_Jeremy groans in pain as the bed moves feeling the medications the nurses gave him earlier this morning begin to fade._

_Rachel frowns with worry seeing him struggle._

Rachel: "You really shouldn't talk much you need to rest more. The doctors say its best if you..."

_Jeremy interrupts her._

Jeremy: "The doctors say I'm an old dying fool and that's all I need to hear from them."

Rachel: "What?"

_Rachel's frown deepens. _

Jeremy: "Listen to me baby girl. I haven't too much time left, but I need to tell you about your sister.

_Rachel stares at him surprised he wants to talk about Rebecca because he never does. _

Rachel: "Rebe, uh what about her?"

Jeremy: "Its time I told you how she really died."

_Rachel frowns with sadness at him._

Rachel: "Grampy, I know how she died."

Jeremy: "Hush up! You don't know what really happened just what people have told you."

_Jeremy begins to cough and he groans again from painful stitches in his chest from his unsuccessful heart surgery._

_Rachel stays quiet, but looks at him very worried about what he is about to tell her._

Jeremy: "I loved you girls like you were my own daughters and you brought a lot of joy into my life after your grandma Ethel died. I didn't want to burden you with the reality of Rebecca's death because you were so small at the time and you were scared enough already. Your parents told me all about the nightmares you've been having ever since she was killed."

_Rachel sighs sadly wishing they hadn't mentioned it to him._

Jeremy: "Are you still having them?"

_Rachel nods at him slightly embarrassed._

Rachel: "But, the last one was a few months ago back in February. I've been okay for awhile now since I started spending more time with someone I can count on. I feel a lot safer so my nightmares haven't been happening lately."

Jeremy: "Yeah, I heard about him too. Your father told me he doesn't like you seeing this fellow. He thinks this boy may become a bad influence on you."

_Rachel puts her head down ashamed and not sure what to say about Sam to let her grandfather know that he isn't as bad as her father thinks he is. _

_Jeremy smiles at her again._

Jeremy: "So I knew when he told me that this kid sounds pretty damn good."

_Rachel looks up at him now totally confused as Jeremy laughs. _

Jeremy: "It's about time you had a little fun missy. You've always been a smart girl, but boys are tricky devils even the good ones can turn into complete bastards and the bad ones are already bastards. The only difference is how they make you feel. What does your heart tell you about this kid?"

_Rachel shrugs not sure what to say at first. She thinks about it. _

Rachel: "I like him Papa; he makes me feel like I can do anything. I don't feel so afraid when I'm with Sam, but we are just friends. He's not like Cole and he doesn't go to our church either, but there is just something special about him. I sort of like that he's kind of a whole new creature to me. Sam is a mystery to me and I want to find out more about him before things go any further so don't worry I'll be careful this time Papa.

Jeremy: "Good girl, but listen to this. If it turns out this mystery kid is a bastard like the rest of them you remember what I taught you and aim high for either his head or his heart."

_Rachel giggles and nods at her grandfather though she has no intention on shooting Sam Winchester. _

Rachel: "Yeah, okay."

Jeremy: "But, here is the deal. You know your sister was murdered, but you don't know by what or why."

Rachel: "What? Don't you mean who? Not what."

_Jeremy shakes his head at her._

Jeremy: "No, I mean what_._"

_Rachel frowns at him._

Jeremy: "The night you two stayed over at my house. I had a friend over, another hunter named Bobby Singer. You and Rebe were playing upstairs and I yell at you two to get ready for bed."

_Rachel listens nervously already feeling her body starting to get cold. _

Jeremy: "Rebe started running bathwater in the tub so you could take a bath. I went upstairs to check on you girls and I found her holding your head under the water trying to drown you."

_Rachel stares at him in disbelief._

Jeremy: "I grabbed her off you and she flashes these sick looking black eyes at me."

_Rachel assumes this must be her grandpa's painkillers talking because she knows from all the pictures she has of her that Rebecca had blue eyes not black ones. No one has black eyes he must be high. _

Rachel: "I think maybe you're confused it was a long time ago."

Jeremy: "No I'm not! I'm telling you the truth. Her eyes were completely black and she ran out of the bathroom so fast it didn't even seem humanly possible for a child her age to move so quickly and be so strong."

_Rachel frowns again. _

Jeremy: "So I picked you up out of the tub and wrapped you in a towel to carry you out of the house. When I got downstairs with you Bobby already had a gun on Rebecca and I just froze."

Rachel: "Oh my God! He shot her!"

Jeremy: "First, he through some water on her and Rebecca start screaming and cursing at him because of it. Her eyes were still black and Bobby shot at her twice. Then Rebecca lunged at him and tried to take his gun away. She almost scratched his eyes out it was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Bobby threw more of his holy water at her and starting speaking to her in Latin. She had a demon inside of her Rachel. That is why she tried to kill you!"

_Rachel feels her entire body starting to shiver badly like when she's having one of her nightmares._

_Rachel stands up to try to shake the awful feeling away. She begins to pace around the room._

Jeremy: "The demon escaped before Bobby could finish his exorcism, and Rebecca died on the floor almost instantly bleeding out from the bullet wounds in her chest. I know I should have said something sooner, but he told me the less everyone knew about it the better. Bobby broke a window and escaped out the back to make it look like someone had come in to the house to rob us and shot her so I wouldn't have to tell anyone anything about the demon. No one would have believed me anyway if I had. Your father, my own son would have had me committed if I told him this crazy story. He is a God fearing man, but he can be such a skeptic about taking the Bible so literally."

Rachel: "So why are you telling me all this now?"

_Rachel feels about ready to cry. Jeremy smiles at her ready to tell her the silver lining. _

Jeremy: "Because the demon's finally dead. You're the only one I knew would believe me if I told you, but I wanted to wait until I knew that the demon was dead before telling you so you wouldn't try to go searching for it yourself. Bobby came to see me. He'd being searching for the damn thing for years and he finally found it down in Sarasota, Florida just this week. The demon had killed several people and had possessed some other poor sap when Bobby found it and sent the bastard back to hell once and for all. When he told me I felt truly alive again for the first time since my heart attack happened. I wanted to help him find it, but he always said I'd only slow him down or get myself killed if I came along. He said I should look after you Rachel just in case the demon tried to come back to hurt you one day. So I decided to make it my top priority to look out for you myself after that to make sure what happened to Rebecca didn't ever happen to you."

_Rachel frowns as she tries to process all this news. _

Rachel: "This all sounds…"

_Jeremy interrupts her. _

Jeremy: "Crazy! I know, but that is why I told you to bring me that book here. I wrote everything down inside it. There are even some real photographs of demons inside. See for yourself!"

_Rachel sighs then she shakes her head._

Rachel: "I don't need to see. I believe you."

_Jeremy sighs in relief._

Rachel: "My nightmares have been about that night all these years, but I couldn't understand them. I tried to make myself believe that none of it was real. It was all real, those dreams I had were really part of a memory that I'd forgotten about it."

_Jeremy nods at her glad to see his granddaughter realizing the truth._

Jeremy: "Yes, you must have suppressed it. I wish I could have done that."

Rachel: "No, no you don't!"

_Rachel sits down and wipes the tears from her eyes with her fingertips._

Rachel: "Not knowing why I kept having those awful thoughts all these years was so much worst. Now that I know they were real and I'm not just crazy I feel."

_Rachel pauses for a moment._

_Jeremy sits up a little bit more waiting to hear the rest._

Rachel: "Well I feel relieved."

_Jeremy smiles slightly glad to hear her say that _

Jeremy: "You can't tell anyone, especially not Paula or Richie. They've come to terms with Rebecca's death in their own way through their faith. Let them keep that. No need to burden them with the truth."

_Rachel nods at him. _

Rachel: "Okay, I'll take this secret to my grave."

_Jeremy is glad that he doesn't have to anymore now that he's told her his terrible secret and she's okay with it Jeremy feels he can die with some dignity. He closes his eyes for a moment._

_Rachel gets worry he is dying so she squeezes his hand._

_Jeremy smiles at her, but keeps his eyes closes._

Jeremy: "Don't worry baby girl. I'm just going to taking a little nap. You come back to see me tomorrow and we'll talk some more okay."

Rachel: "Can you have that friend of yours come back, I like to meet him and ask him a few questions of my own."

Jeremy: "He's already on his way back home in South Dakota, but I've got his phone number over there in my wallet, so take it with you and call him if you'd like baby girl. Tell him you're my granddaughter and he'll answer all your questions."

_Rachel smiles as one more tear falls from her eye._

Rachel: "I love you, Papa."

Jeremy: "I know I love you too, but you're going to have to let me go soon Rachel."

_Rachel hates the idea of it. She believes in heaven, but she still fears losing him, especially now knowing all he did to save her life. _

Rachel: "I'll let you rest now, but I'll be back okay so promise me you won't go away yet."

Jeremy: "Okay anything for you baby girl."

_Rachel leans over him and kisses his forehead. _

_Jeremy drifts off to sleep and starts to snore._

_Rachel picks up his book as she exits the room and decides to take it to the hospital cafeteria to read up on demons and other supernatural creatures. _

_As Rachel walks down the hallway the head nurse approaches her._

The Head nurse:"Hello Rachel nice to see you again, but it is time for his afternoon meds."

Rachel: "Oh well he's sleeping right now can it wait Miss please?'

_The Head nurse smiles at Rachel. _

The Head nurse: "Well since you asked so sweetly, okay I suppose we can wait until later."

_Rachel happily smiles at her. _

Rachel: "Thanks for taking such good care of him."

The Head nurse: "That's my job sweetie, now come with me. We have some of his old clothes in our storage closet the ones the paramedics had to tear off him. He wouldn't let us throw them away so could you take them home with you when you go?"

_Rachel nods and follows the head nurse to the storage closet to get her grandfather's clothes. _

_The storage closet is locked and Rachel waits for the Head nurse to pull out her key._

The Head nurse: "Darn it! I forget my key again. Oh well."

_The Head nurse grabs hold of the doorknob and with surprisingly great strength breaks the whole entire lock off then throws it aside. _

_The Head nurse pushes the door open and lets Rachel walk inside first. _

_Rachel is shocked that the nurse just broke the lock off like that, but Rachel doesn't ask the nurse why. _

_The storage closet is plenty dark and cramped inside, but the Head nurse does not turn on the lights she just keeps walking towards the back of the closet._

_Rachel starts looking on the shelves for her grandfather's belongings and when she turns around she sees the Head nurse's eyes are totally red._

_Rachel screams, but the Head nurse grabs Rachel and slams her against the back wall of the closet putting her hand up over Rachel's mouth so no one can hear her screaming. _

_Rachel blinks her eyes in fear still hoping this is really all just another nightmare unfortunately for her this time the nightmare is real again. _

The Head nurse: "It's going to be nice to finally get out of this old hag, and you're such a pretty little thing we're going to do great things together. Welcome to my world Rachel."

_Rachel tries to push her off, but she is suddenly blinded by the black smoke that billows out of the Head nurse's body and straight into Rachel's body when the demon removes the nurse's hand from over her mouth._

_Rachel blacks out entirely inside her own mind and a new demon named Dirty Diana opens up Rachel's eyes. The demon looks around happily then walks out of the storage closet leaving the dead nurse behind as she sets off ready to set her evil plans in motion. _

**Scene: Outside the hospital inside a payphone booth nearby. **

_Dirty Diana's red eyes shine brightly as she calls her father Azazel on the phone._

Azazel: "Do you have the girl?"

Dirty Diana: "Yes, she's all mine now!"

_Azazel smiles glad to hear things are going according to plan." _

Azazel: "That's why you're my favorite, baby doll.

_Dirty Diana grins; she always loves to please her evil father and she is happy to help him with all his big plans to eventually set Lucifer free from his cage in hell._

Dirty Diana: "I'll go get Sam Winchester next."

Azazel: "No, let him come to her. You just pretend to be the girl until then."

_Dirty Diana pouts into the phone. _

Dirty Diana: "But, daddy she's so young and clean and boring! Isn't there another sexier girl I could use to seduce Sam?"

Azazel: "No! He is young and naive so he likes the clean ones now. That will all change once we're done with him."

Dirty Diana: "Should I invite him to a concert? Meg and I could tag team him for you daddy."

Azazel: "Don't be stupid girl. I said he likes them innocent you have to play this one very close to the cuff. No matter how much he tries to resist it, the boy still comes from a hunter family so a hunter is what he will be. I just want you to get me some more leverage then leave the rest to me."

Dirty Diana: "Well can you just tell me what makes him the special one you want I mean you've bleed a lot of kids over years certainly there is someone else better up to the task than this Winchester boy."

Azazel: "Perhaps, but he's the one I'm rooting for so I want him"

Dirty Diana: "Then you'll have your leverage daddy I'll make sure of it."

Azazel: "That's my girl!"

_Azazel smiles with his sinister yellow eyes shining then he hangs up the phone._

_Dirty Diana grins and turns her red eyes back into Rachel's sweet looking big brown ones. _

_She gets into Rachel's car in the hospital parking lot and drives off back to Rachel's house while Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana plays over the radio._

"_**You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me  
I know your every move  
So won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before  
But I was too blind to see  
That you seduce every man  
This time you won't seduce me**_

She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touching' me so to start  
She says there's no turning' back  
She trapped me in her heart

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana  
Let me be!

Oh no...  
Oh no...  
Oh no...

She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the  
curtain comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree

She's says that's ok  
Hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night loving' thing  
I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say  
I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything  
If you make me a star

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana...  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia...aa...aa...ana!

She said I have to go home  
'Cause I'me real tired you see  
But I hate sleppin' alone  
Why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home  
She's problably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to  
Say that I'm alright

Diana walked up to me,  
She said I'm all yours tonight  
At that I ran to the phone  
Sayin' baby I'm alright  
I said but unlock the door.  
Because I forgot the key.  
She said he's not coming back  
Because he's slepping with me

Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time**

Scene: Crossroads High School two days later

_Sam sees Rachel standing in front of her locker in the hallway. _

_He sighs nervously as he watches her because he has finally decided to ask Rachel to prom. Sam has never gone to a school dance before and wasn't interested in going to any until now. Rachel had planned all through high school to go with Cole, but now that they've broken up Sam knows she won't be going with him._

_Sam quickly walks up to his own locker only a few lockers down from her. Dirty Diana as Rachel smiles at him and is about to say something to Sam when another boy from Rachel's history class approaches her._

James: "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "I'm busy what is it?"

James: "Well everyone knows that Cole just asked Carrie to prom so you two are officially over right?"

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Yeah, so?"

James: "So I was thinking we could go together. What do you say?"

_Dirty Diana as Rachel looks past James at Sam. She can see Sam looks really shocked for a second then sad to see he's too late._

_Dirty Diana smiles glad to see this. _

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Thanks, but I already have a date."

_James frowns disappointed to hear that. _

James: "Oh really, I didn't know. Britney said you were still single. I'm sorry."

_Dirty Diana as Rachel pats James on the shoulder pretending to care about his pathetic teenage boy feelings. _

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "No, its okay I haven't told anyone yet about him, but it was sweet of you to ask."

James: "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later in fifth period then?"

_Dirty Diana as Rachel nods as James sadly walks away from her. _

_Sam closes his locker and frowns. He overheard their conversation and assumes she has a date with another guy now that she never even mentioned to him before._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: 'Hi Sam."

_Sam nods a bit, but doesn't look at her directly still too upset._

Sam: "Rachel."

_Sam is about to walk away and head off to class thinking he has missed his chance to ask her out now, but she stops him from leaving._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Wait, so I thought maybe we could hang out today after school?"

_He sighs at her and nervously shuffles his feet._

Sam: "I don't know Rachel. I mean shouldn't you be getting ready for prom or something. It is in a few days."

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "That is what I want to do with you. I thought I could help you pick out a nice tux to wear so I know that we match."

_Sam stares at her totally confused._

_Dirty Diana as Rachel giggles and blushes at him. _

Sam: "But. Uh! I thought…."

_She interrupts him._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "But, what? You know how organized I am Sam. I just want us to be the perfect looking couple at prom that's all."

Sam: "So you don't have another date? You told James you did."

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Yeah I do have a date with you silly. I mean I figured you were going to ask me eventually when you finally got up the nerve."

_Sam laughs realizing what an idiot he's been for not just asking her right away. _

Sam: "Yeah, okay sure!"

_Dirty Diana as Rachel grins at him._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Great, you can pick me up at eight on prom night and no limousines okay they are such a waste of money. Everyone will be showing up in one so it's not that cool anymore as far as I'm concerned. I want to go in your car instead."

_Sam looks at her surprised by this. _

Sam: "The Impala you mean?"

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Yeah, I saw your brother drop you off in it and it looks really cool. No one will be coming to prom in a classic car like that! So can we go in the Impala pretty please Sam?"

_Sam smiles at her glad to see she's so interested in going with him._

Sam: "Yeah I guess you're right. I just have to get my brother to lend it to me; he loves that car so it'll be a challenge to get Dean to part with it for the night."

_Dirty Diana as Rachel moves in close to Sam and rubs her fingers against his shirt collar pretending to straighten it._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "I promise you Sam, if you get us that car and take me to prom in it and I'll make it worth your wild."

_She flashes him the sexiest smile Sam has ever seen at this point in his life. Dirty Diana as Rachel gets on her tip toes so she can lean up as she kisses and sucks on Sam's earlobe. _

_Sam can't believe how amazing her tongue feels and he is very surprised because Rachel has never kissed him like this before. He becomes too nervous and excited to even speak afterwards so he just nods at her as erection begins to form in his pants._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Good!"

_The school bell rings so Dirty Diana as Rachel walks away from Sam headed to her first period class. He stares at Rachel as she leaves totally mesmerized by her newfound sexiness. He can't wait to see her all dressed up and pretty for prom on Saturday. _

**Scene: Rachel's house on prom night**

_Sam stands in her foyer nervously in his tuxedo suit twisting his necktie trying to remain calm. He holds a box with a pretty blue and white flower corsage inside in his other hand as he waits for Rachel to come downstairs in her Cinderella blue gown. _

_Paula and Richard come into the foyer with a camera so excited to take pictures of their daughter headed off to her senior prom. _

Paula: "Oh wait until you see her dress Sam! I had it made especially for her and its just gorgeous."

_Sam smiles at her and politely nods. _

If only she knew that I spent the night here and already saw the dress. He thinks to himself as he looks up at the staircase.

Rachel: "I'm coming down now!"

_Richard grins and holds up the camera ready to immediately snap her picture as she comes down the stairs._

_Rachel appears at the top of the stairs and her mother gasps in horror when she sees what Rachel is wearing instead of the Cinderella blue gown._

_Both Sam and Richard stare with their mouths wide open as she comes down the stairs towards them. _

_Dirty Diana as Rachel is wearing a low cut black halter gown with a high slit off to one side and sexy strappy black heels with bright red nail polish on her toenails and fingernails. Her beautiful curly reddish brown hair is up in a sexy wild up do with little curls hanging down around her face. She has on big gold hoop earrings and a fancy gold bracelet that her parents have never seen before. Her make-up is also quite dramatic with black smoky eye shadow and bright red lip stick._

_None of them have ever seen Rachel look so sexy and grown up before. Sam is especially mesmerized by the way she looks. _

_Richard puts down the camera and frowns at her._

Richard: "What are you wearing!"

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Oh do you like it? Isn't it sophisticated dad? I got it just the other day, but don't worry it was on sale."

Paula: "But, honey I thought you were going to wear the blue gown that I bought…."

_Dirty Diana as Rachel cuts her off._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Yeah, but that dress was so old fashioned mom. It was the dress I was going to wear to go to prom with Cole so I sold it and used the money to get this one. I'm going with Sam now so I wanted something extra special and different that I knew he'd appreciate. What do you think Sam? How do I look?"

_She does a quick twirl around in her dress so he can see her from all angles in it. _

_Sam is practically speechless he can tell her parents don't approve at all and are looking at him with daggers in their eyes like this is all his fault and probably his idea. However, despite their disapproval he honestly thinks Rachel looks very sexy and incredibly beautiful too. He doesn't want to lie or upset her. _

_Something about that black dress against her soft pale pink skin really turns him on immediately. He is so used to Rachel in light pastel colors and she always looks sweet and pretty, but damn right now she looks hot as hell! _

_Sam clears his throat loudly then finally responses to her as sincerely as he possibly can. _

Sam: "You look absolutely breathtaking Rachel!"

_Dirty Diana as Rachel grins excitedly and puts her arm under his happy he likes it. _

_Paula sighs then nods in agreement._

Paula: "Well fine then its no point in arguing about it now what's done is done I guess."

_Richard still disagrees and wants to argue about it and demand Rachel take the damn dress off immediately because he thinks it makes her look like a slut. But, Paula gives him an awkward look so Richard sighs and silently agrees not to get upset over it. _

_Paula picks up the camera and takes two pictures of Rachel and Sam. _

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Alright, we better get going we don't want to be late. Oh and Sam put that down because I got another corsage it's in my purse."

Sam: "Oh uh okay."

_She picks up her little black purse and pulls out a single dark blood red rose. It matches the new look better Sam realizes so he takes the rose and places it around Rachel's wrist. _

_Dirty Diana as Rachel smiles at him and he opens the door. _

Richard: "Sam!"

_Sam looks at him nervously. _

Sam: "Uh yes sir?"

Richard: "Just make sure to have Rachel back here by one o'clock like we discussed not a minute later you got that boy."

Sam: "Yes, I will sir."

_Richard reminds Sam of his own father and how strict John can be on them so he knows to be as respectful as possible even though Sam thinks they are both way too harsh on their kids. _

_Dirty Diana as Rachel sees the Impala sitting out in front of her house._

Dirty Diana as Rachel: "Yes, you got it! How did you get your brother to give it up?"

Sam: "I had to promise I give him one of my kidneys if anything happen to the car or if he ever needs one later in life."

_Dirty Diana as Rachel laughs and slaps Sam on the shoulder. _

Sam knows his brother likely will need one of his kidneys someday the way Dean drinks nowadays, but he doesn't mention this thought to Rachel. He figures the trade is a fair deal now that he sees how amazing Rachel looks and how excited she is over it.

_The two of them head out to the car while her parents stand in the doorway watching them leave both worried about their daughter's new behavior._

**Scene: Hilton Hotel at prom.**

_Sam and Rachel enter the prom together and lots of heads turn towards them when they see what Rachel is wearing._

_Most of her club friends immediately start whispering to themselves about her outfit while her teachers just stare completely confused by it. Most of the guys in the room are practically drooling at how hot she looks and their dates look very jealous about it. _

_Sam doesn't even notice them staring because he still can't take his eyes of Rachel either and though he doesn't consider himself much of a dancer he is excited about getting the chance to dance with her. _

_Dirty Diana as Rachel leads Sam to the photographer's booth so they can take their prom picture together. Dirty Diana even sticks Rachel's leg out a bit as she squeezes Sam's body tightly so their picture will look sexier. _

_Then they head over to the food table to get some snacks before they start dancing. Dirty Diana pulls a classic prank and pours some alcohol from a small bottle in her purse into the large punch bowls on the table. Sam tries to stop her, but he is too late. She just laughs about it. _

_Miss Capri, the Crossroads High secretary comes up on stage to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen. _

Miss Capri: "Welcome students to the Crossroads High Prom of 2000. Now to kick things off we will start by announcing all your junior prom princes and princesses this year then we will announce the senior class prom king and queen."

_Everyone gathers around the stage excited to hear all the winners called. Miss Capri announces the six junior winners first and gives them all blue and white ribbons to put on. Then everyone claps for them. _

Miss Capri: "And now for the seniors. The winner of this year's senior prom king is Mr. Cole Turner!"

_Cole Turner grins then does a congratulatory special handshake with his best friend Chris while his new girlfriend, prom junior princess Carrie shrieks with delight and loudly claps for him. _

_The video of him having sex over winter break did nothing, but increase his popularity at Crossroads especially with the guys so he won by a landslide with their votes. _

_Cole jumps up on stage grabs his crown and does a fist pump._

_Diana as Rachel rolls her eyes at the whole display_ _completely unimpressed by the whole ordeal._

Diana as Rachel: "Come on Sam let's get out of here. I'm bored with this."

_Sam frowns at her. _

Sam: "But we just got here and they are just about to announce…"

_Miss Capri begins the announcement before Sam can even finish his statement._

Miss Capri: "And finally what you've all been waiting for the winner of senior Prom Queen 2000 is none other than."

_Miss Capri opens the envelope in her hand. _

_Diana as Rachel yawns like she couldn't care less about winning and assumes that she won't after what happened to Rachel. _

Miss Capri: "Miss Rachel Nave!"

_Sam grins and immediately turns towards Rachel as whole room slowly begins to applaud for her._

Sam: "You won Rachel. You won!"

_Many students and old friends clap with delight for her while others in their senior class are surprised Rachel won assuming that she would lose and some else was going to win for sure since she'd stopped campaigning for it way back in February after Cole's video aired. _

_Sam however knew Rachel secretly still wanted to win this and he felt she deserved it after all she done for the school so he convinced Dean to help him sneak into the school office Friday night and slip Rachel's name into the Prom Queen envelope. He figures it is payback to all those jerks at school for laughing at Rachel and not voting for her just because of that stupid sex tape. _

Diana as Rachel: "Oh really she won I mean I won, uh cool I guess."

_Diana puts on a fake smile though she really finds this whole cliché high school tradition totally moronic and pathetic. Why would anyone care about this crap she wonders. _

Sam: "Well go ahead get up there!"

_Diana smirks and waves at the crowd like a cheesy beauty pageant queen does as she heads up onto the stage._

_Cole looks her up in down angrily as she walks up on stage. When she gets close to him he leans in to whisper to her._

Cole: "Nice dress where did you get it Whores-R-US?"

Diana as Rachel: "Oh is that what you call your mom's closet? How appropriate. Why don't you go fuck her you dick weasel?"

_Cole frowns in shock at her quick and crude comeback. He has never heard Rachel speak like that to him or to anyone else before._

_Diana as Rachel just smiles out at the crowd totally ignoring him as Miss Capri hands her flowers and puts the Queen's crown on top of her head. _

_Sam looks up at her on stage and claps happily._

Miss Capri: "Now its time for the traditional Crossroads High Senior Prom King and Queen dance. As part of the tradition whenever the King and Queen are not a couple they are allowed to dance with their dates for the evening so Cole, Rachel go on and get down on the dance floor."

_Miss Capri looks back at the audience of students. _

Miss Capri: "Everyone clear the floor please and enjoy the rest of your evening."

_Diana heads off stage first and when Cole tries to rush past her down the stairs she puts her foot out and trips him up. _

_Cole loses his balance, but quickly grabs the side rail before he falls completely flat on his face. _

Diana as Rachel: "Cole, when did you get so clumsy? Try not to trip while dancing with your new skanky girlfriend okay you'll ruin the yearbook pictures."

_Cole angrily glares at her and is about to say something mean back when Sam takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. _

_Cole quickly recovers from almost falling as Carrie comes to take his hand so they can take their places as well. _

_Once both couples are ready Miss Capri signals the DJ to start the traditional Crossroads High Senior Dance Song. _

_The school DJ begins to play These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding for them to dance to. _

"_**These arms of mine  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you**_

And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
These arms of mine  
They are burning, burning from wanting you  
These arms of mine  
They are wanting, wanting to hold you

And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
Come on, come on baby  
Just be my little woman, just be my lover, oh  
I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh  
I need your woman's loving arms to hold me tight  
And I...I...I need...I need your...I need your tender lips"

_Diana as Rachel wraps her arms around Sam's shoulders and presses her body tightly up against his as they dance together. _

_Diana slowly begins to nibble and kiss Sam's ear then she blows on it. _

_Carrie and Cole both look at them disgusted by their P.D.A. Carrie pulls Cole closer to her_ _trying to show them off as a sexy couple too so everyone won't just be looking at Sam and Rachel during the dance. _

_Diana as Rachel grinds Rachel's hips against Sam's pelvis as she turns around facing the other way and puts her arms up over her head back around his head. She wiggles her ass against the front of his body until she feels him getting a hard on from it. _

_Sam finally notices everyone in the room is staring at them and obviously whispering about them. They all look shocked and confused by Rachel's provocative dancing. _

Sam: "Rachel, um what are you doing?"

Diana as Rachel: "Enjoying the moment. Aren't you?'

Sam: "Yes I am, but uh its just people are staring."

Diana as Rachel: "Let them stare, they're just jealous of us Sam. They want what we have is all."

_Sam frowns a bit at that and begins to feel more uncomfortable and confused._

Sam: "And what is it that we have?"

_She turns around to face him again placing her arms behind him so she can grip his ass through his trousers. _

Diana as Rachel: "We're hot, we're young and we have each other."

Sam: "Well maybe uh we should go somewhere more private for this. I don't want to make other people uncomfortable and the teachers look really pissed at us."

_She grins at him then pulls his head in close to hers for a kiss just as the school photographer takes their picture for the yearbook. _

Diana as Rachel: "Finally Sam! I thought you'd never ask! Yes, let's get out of here. I want it to just be us anyway."

_Sam nods and stops dancing with her just as the song ends. _

_Carrie whispers to Cole._

Carrie: "What is wrong with Rachel tonight? She is really taken this rebound thing too far. I mean she is acting like a total tart."

_Cole nods in agreement as he stares at Rachel._

Cole: "And with that guy too. I mean she never behaved that way with me. What does he got that I don't?"

_Carrie thinks to herself as she watches Sam walking away with Rachel that Sam's ass does look a lot perkier than Cole's but she of course chooses not to mention this particular revelation in front of Cole at the moment. _

_Carrie just shakes her head at Sam and Rachel in annoyance as they prepare to leave the hotel. _

Sam: "So where do you want to go now?"

Rachel: "Take me back to your hotel Sam."

_Sam looks at her surprised that Rachel wants to go to his hotel instead of out to a dinner or a movie, but he decides not to question her on it and do as Dean told him for a change. _

"_Live in the moment"_ he always says, hell its prom night so why not Sam thinks to himself.

Rachel: "Just give me a moment to freshen up first."

Sam: "Okay, I'll go get the car and I'll pull it up front for you."

_Diana as Rachel smirks and watches as Sam walks out to the parking lot. Then she heads into the bathroom to fix her make-up before heading outside to meet him._

**Scene: Inside Hotel Bathroom**

_Diana looks at Rachel's sexy curvaceous body and sweet looking face in the mirror as she fixes one of her black spaghetti straps. _

_Diana speaks to an unconscious Rachel who is still trapped inside her own body unaware of what Diana has been doing with her body all this time. _

Diana: "You're such a juicy cherry baby girl if only you could see how hot we look. Sammy is going to really enjoy getting it on with us tonight. I'm going to rock his world."

_Rachel stirs in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. Diana smiles as her demonic eyes flash in the mirror for a quick second. _

_Carrie comes into the bathroom frowning at her._

Carrie: "Rachel, you're not really just leaving here with that guy are you?"

_Diana takes out some of her red lipstick and applies it while looking at herself in the mirror. She smacks her lips together. _

Diana as Rachel: "What business is it of yours that I am?"

_Carrie folds her arms in front of her body about ready to chew Rachel out for being so rude. _

Carrie: "It sure is my business Miss Queeny since we're co-captains of the prom committee. You're supposed to be the one to stay and help with the clean up remember? That's what we agreed on Rachel."

Diana as Rachel: "Well the plans have changed sweet cheeks so I'm out of here."

_She turns to leave the bathroom nonchalantly swinging her purse, but Carrie reaches out and grabs on to her shoulder hard to make Rachel stop and turn back towards her. _

Carrie: "Look I'm getting really sick of your attitude. You can't just quit! This is important. Not everything is about you."

_Diana looks at Carrie's hand on Rachel's shoulder likes she is just about ready to rip it off if she doesn't move it. _

Diana as Rachel: "Take your hand of me now before…"

_Carrie angrily interrupts her_

Carrie: "Before what? What are you going to do about it?"

Diana as Rachel pretends to smiles innocently and Carrie smugly glares back.

Carrie: "Yeah that is what I thought!"

_Diana suddenly rolls her dark devilish red eyes forward as she smirks at Carrie. She then grabs Carrie's arm and Carrie gasps!_

_Minutes later, Diana as Rachel leaves the bathroom humming These Arms of Mine as she walks outside to meet Sammy swinging her hips and her purse as she goes out the doors._

_A few minutes after Sam and Rachel leave several people outside in the lobby of the Hilton hotel hear a blood curdling scream and they all turn to look as a terrified young junior runs out of the girls bathroom._

Young junior girl: "She's dead! Oh my God! Someone call the police! Carrie Black is dead!"

_The young junior begins to cry as three hotel staffers' race into the bathroom and find Carrie's mutilated body on the floor her neck and both arms are broken and there is blood dripping out of her wide-eyed open eye sockets. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued****.**

**Scene: Red Woods Inn in room 69**

_Sam unlocks the door to the room and holds it open for Rachel. _

_Diana as Rachel walks in and tosses her purse down on a small table in the corner. She sits down on the bed and slowly crosses her legs completely ready to start seducing Sam._

_Sam walks in behind her and lets the door close on its own as he removes his tuxedo jacket and places it on the back of a chair by the small table. _

_He stands up staring at Rachel for few seconds then shyly smiles at her._

Sam: "So do you want to watch a movie? There should be some good ones on pay per view tonight."

_Sam begins to walk over to the television set to get the remote sitting on top of it._

Diana as Rachel: "No, Sam! I don't want to watch any movies or T.V. tonight. I need to tell you something."

_Sam puts the remote back down._

Sam: "Sure go ahead."

_She pats the edge of the bed indicating to Sam that she wants him to come and sit beside her so he does. _

Diana as Rachel: "It's a little embarrassing, but I can't stop think about it."

Sam: "Thinking about what?"

Diana as Rachel: "I never told you this, but back when Cole and I were still together I came into the boys' locker room to get his backpack. He had to leave early that day after Peter Moore elbowed him in the nose and broke it during a rough game of basketball."

_Sam recalls the incident in gym class well as he was sitting on the sidelines and saw the accident occur. He remembers almost smiling a bit to see Cole get hurt because Cole had been such a jerk to him since he started going to Crossroads, but despite his dislike of the guy. Sam still remembers getting off the bench to help Cole up off the floor that day. _

_Sam nods at Rachel to continue her story. _

Diana as Rachel: "Well I saw you!"

_Diana makes Rachel's cheeks blush pink and pretends to act shy about the incident. _

Sam: "You saw me doing what?"

_Sam fidgets on the bed nervously afraid she is going to say she saw him picking his nose or doing something else awful and embarrassing like that. _

Diana as Rachel: "I saw you in the shower. You were naked and getting washed up after class."

Sam: "Oh is that all?"

Diana as Rachel: "Its not that I've never seen a naked boy before it's just none of them made me feel the way you did then."

_Sam stares at her waiting to see what else she is going to say._

Diana as Rachel: "I couldn't stop thinking about you after that, especially when I was in the shower. I fantasized about being in there with you too. I wanted your hard slick body pressed up against me. I couldn't help myself and every time I thought about you in there it made me wet."

_Now Sam blushes feeling both excited by her confession and a little surprised to hear her speak about him in such a way. He's flattered, but still nervous._

No girl's ever told me about her fantasies before and I certainly never thought Rachel be having one about me! I've had a few about her too actually, but not of us in the shower. After that confession I definitely will Sam thinks to himself while trying hard not to let her see on his face what he's thinking about her or how much he wants her right now.

Diana as Rachel: "I've been so afraid to tell you this. I didn't want you to think I was some dirty horny little virgin."

Sam: "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you being a virgin. I'm fine with that and with what you've been thinking about me. I'm more than fine with it actually."

_She smiles at him then begins to trail her index finger on the hand Sam has resting on the bed. _

Diana as Rachel: "I'm so glad to here you say that you're okay with it because I was hoping you would do me a favor tonight Sam?"

Sam: "Anything, what do you want?"

Diana as Rachel: "I want to watch you take another shower and then I want you to fuck me in there."

_She points at the bathroom door._

_Sam looks at her in shock as if she isn't the same girl he is use to. He knows Rachel never curses like that. He frowns. _

_Diana can tell she is scaring him, so she rephrases the last part of her request._

Diana as Rachel: "I mean I want you to make love to me Sammy."

Is she really serious about this Sam wonders this isn't like Rachel. I thought she wanted to wait until she was married.

Sam: "Rachel, I know this is prom night and it's the cliché thing to get it on now especially since we're in a hotel room and all, but you told me before more than once that you plan to wait until you get married before having sex. Now you've suddenly changed your mind?"

_Sam stares at her in disbelief that something must be off or maybe she is not feeling well. _

_Diana as Rachel takes both of Sam's hands in her hands and looks him directly in the eyes. _

Diana as Rachel: "Sam, this didn't just happen over night. I've wanted you like this for a long time. I know I've acted like a chaste nun up until now, but that was just because of my father. I was scared of what might happen to me if I let myself do what I really want to do for a change. And mostly Sam, I was scared of you."

_Sam looks at her and frowns with worry._

Sam: "Scared of me? Why? Rachel, you know that I'd never try to take advantage or."

_She interrupts him._

Diana as Rachel: "Of course I know you wouldn't, that's my point you're not like Cole you would never try to force me to do something I wasn't ready for and that's why now I finally feel ready. I want be with you Sam. I want you so bad I just want to die inside."

_Sam finally leans over and captures Rachel's lips with his. He kisses her softly and sweetly then smiles at her flashing those adorable dimples that the real Rachel loves so much. Diana is just glad he is falling for it._

_Rachel is awake now trapped inside of her own body and she can feel Sam kissing her. She knows what the demon plans on doing and she is horrified by what Dirty Diana has already made her do. Now that she is awake she can see in her memory the sick sight of Diana killing poor Carrie. _

_Rachel yells at Diana from inside her own head._

Rachel: "You murderer! You slut! Stop this please! Let me go!"

_Diana can hear Rachel inside and she speaks to her silently also inside Rachel's head where Sam can not hear any of their conversation_.

Dirty Diana: "Oh please baby girl! You know what I said is true. Those were your thoughts not mine you little tease. You have been fantasizing about him all this time. I'm doing you a favor Sam is going to fuck us both hard tonight and you're going to love it baby just as much as he and I are."

Rachel: "No! This isn't right! I don't want to! Not like this! Not with you! This is rape! You're trying to rape me!"

_Dirty Diana laughs at her and nods. _

Dirty Diana: "Yeah and there's nothing you can do about girlie. So just shut up, relax and enjoy the ride."

_Rachel screams at her several more times, but Diana just laughs and ignores her. _

Sam: "I'll go turn the shower on okay?"

_Diana refocuses her attention away from Rachel and back to Sam. _

Diana as Rachel: "Yes, go ahead. I'll be right in."

_Sam grins then gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom. Sam kicks off his shoes on the way there. _

**Scene: Inside the bathroom**

_He looks at himself in the mirror still in shock that he is really about to have sex for the very first time. _

This is going to be amazing! She is so hot and unbelievably sweet. I've got to make this special for her, Sam thinks to himself

_He turns the shower on to let it warm up then begins to remove his tie. He lets it fall on the bathroom floor._

_As he starts to unbutton his long sleeved white tuxedo shirt he turns to see Rachel at the door staring at him. _

Diana as Rachel: "Let me watch you first then I'll join ya."

_Sam can feel his erection getting stronger. He nods at her and quickly begins to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt is gone, he sits on the side of the tub for a few seconds to remove his socks. He unzips his pants next then he stands back up so they fall down around his ankles. He steps out of them. _

_Diana and Rachel watches him undressing silently though Rachel is still angry and terrified by this possession. _

_Sam tests the water in the shower with his fingers and feels that its hot enough now so he looks back at Rachel once more smiling as he removes his last stitch of clothing, his underwear finally revealing to her his long cock. _

_Rachel had seen only a quick glimpse of it in the shower before, but this is her first time seeing all of it and she feels her knees weaken though she can't tell if that is because of her body's aching desire or from her mind's steadily growing fear about what is going to happen between them. _

_Dirty Diana couldn't care less about Rachel's weak knees she just wants to touch Sam right away. She knows this is untouched territory for Sam and Diana can't wait to put her own mark on him like her father already did years ago when Sam was just a baby. _

_Sam gets into the shower unwraps the paper from around a bar of soap and quickly begins soaping himself up. He lets the water drench his hair and within seconds he is totally wet from head to toe. _

_Diana moves Rachel's body closer over to the sink to watch him shower. Sam finally breaks the silent sexual tension growing in the room as the steam from the shower feels the small space up. _

Sam: "Is this really what you wanted to see?"

Diana as Rachel: "Definitely! But, I want more of you. Come here Sam!"

Sam: "But, I'm all wet now… shouldn't I d…."

_She interrupts his sentence. _

Diana as Rachel: "I don't care! I want you now! Just come here!"

_Sam gets out of the shower dripping wet he reaches for a towel, but Diana grabs his arm and pulls him over to her._

_Sam nervously laughs at her eagerness as he tries to keep from tripping over the bathroom rug. _

_Diana as Rachel hops up on the bathroom sink and her long black dress wraps around her thighs revealing her inner thighs to Sam as she opens her legs up and pulls him closer._

_She passionately kisses him and dips her tongue into his mouth. They make-out for several minutes until she pushes him back against the opposite wall away from her._

_Sam frowns at her worried he did something wrong. _

Sam: "What's wrong?"

Diana as Rachel: "It's all right sugar. I just want a taste."

_Before Sam can even tell what she's about to do to him, Diana has Rachel on her knees on the bathroom floor as she grabs Sam's dick in her and starts licking it. _

_Rachel has never given any guy oral pleasure before and Sam has never received it either. _

_Both of them are completely stunned by it. _

_Dirty Diana goes to town licking, rubbing and sucking Sam off while kneeling on the bathroom floor. _

_Rachel freaks out internally at what Diana is making her do to him. She tries to scream out to Sam to make Diana stop, but Sam can't hear her. _

_Sam moans and holds on to Rachel's hair. _

_He can barely breathe because her tongue feels so good and his body suddenly seems to take on a life of its own he feels his knees lock into place. The water on his body turns to sweat quickly and his eyes dilated making the whole room seem wide and hazy to him. _

_He looks down at Rachel as she pleasures him and he realizes any second now he is about to come in her mouth. _

_Sam pushes on her shoulders to get her to stop before it's too late, but Dirty Diana refuses to let go of him. _

_She looks up into Sam's eyes._

Diana as Rachel: "Just do it Sam, I want you too."

_Sam wishes he could hold off a bit longer, but his body just can't take the pressure any longer. He comes with a loud sighing moan and Dirty Diana forces Rachel to swallow all of him. _

_Rachel wants to cough and feels herself choking a bit, but Diana refuses to let her do so. _

_Diana stands up and wipes Rachel's lips as she looks at Sam. She smirks at him and removes a piece of hair sticking to his eyelashes._

Diana as Rachel: "Hot and spicy just like I like it, you taste delicious."

_Sam lets out a few harsh breathes as his body finally begins to relax itself. He has no idea what to say to her about this. So Sam happily holds her close and presses his lips against Rachel's forehead._

_Diana smirks then pulls away from him._

Diana as Rachel: "Now it's my turn to shower."

_Diana turns around and lifts Rachel's long curly tendrils out of the way so Sam can undo the zipper on the back of her dress. He does and the dress falls down quickly._

_She steps out of it and gets into the tub turning the water back on and soaping herself up. _

_Trapped inside Rachel is glad to feel the clean water on her body which helps her to feel only slightly less dirty and taken advantage of by this horrid slut demon. _

_Sam watches her for a few minutes then gets in with her and helps to wash her hair. _

_They begin kissing again after that until finally Sam lifts Rachel out of the tub wraps her in a big fluffy white hotel towel and turns the water off. Then he begins to dry her off and both Diana and Rachel can't help, but to smile at how sweet he is being about all of this. _

_Rachel starts to feel bad for him too when she realizes that its not just her that Diana is taking advantage of, but in a way Sam as well because he has no idea that he is about to do it with a demonic creature or that he just let a demon suck his cock. _

Rachel: "You know my grandpa knows demon hunters don't you?"

Diana: "Of course I do."

Rachel: "Then you should know that those hunters will hunt you down for this you filthy freak. Tell me why are you even doing all of this to me! What just to get laid? Are you really that pathetic?"

Diana: "I know what you're trying to do. You're just trying to distract me from Sam so you don't have to watch us fuck."

Rachel: "No, I'm not! I just want to know what this is really about. Tell me!"

Diana: "You'll never figure it out so just stop trying. This was meant to be Sam, you and me. Besides, no matter what you say your body doesn't lie Rachel. You're so wet for him right now its not even funny. I can control your body on the outside, but you still have feelings on the inside and it's your insides that are enjoying this babe."

_Rachel feels the moisture forming in between her legs as Sam plants soft wet kisses up and down her neck, back, breasts and then sucks on her nipples with great delight._

_Diana forces Rachel to moan out over and over. The moans grow louder and Sam gets another erection from hearing it. _

Diana as Rachel: "Sam that's enough I can't take this any longer."

_For one ridiculous fleeting moment Rachel has hope the demon will finally make Sam stop and not go through with this, but that moment quickly fades as soon as Dirty Diana forces her up onto the sink again._

_Sam moves in between her legs, but then suddenly frowns_.

Sam: "Are you sure about this Rachel? I didn't bring any condoms with me tonight because I honestly didn't think this was really going to happen with you. This isn't really responsible. I mean neither of us have ever done this before so I guess there is no need to worry about catching anything, but you could still get pregnant. Maybe we should stop before we do something we'll regret later."

_Rachel grins at Sam from inside. She is so happy that he is actually being smart about this and not just thinking with his dick like she'd imagines most guys would at this point. _

_However, Dirty Diana knows preying on Sam's guilt is the best way to get him to stop being a pussy about this and give her what she wants. _

Diana as Rachel: "So what you just want to stop now after I already went down on you and got you off. You're just going to quit on me when every part of me is dying to feel you inside me right now? How could you Sam!"

_Diana makes Rachel's eyes tear up as if she's about to cry._

_Rachel is so disgusted with Diana at this point she feels like crying for real anyway. _

_Sam lifts Rachel's chin and shoots her a sad sincere puppy faced look. _

Sam: "No, that isn't it at all! I'm sorry please, please don't cry. I want this really I do. And I want you to enjoy this just as much I have I swear. I'm just always over thinking things that's all. I didn't mean anything by it."

_Diana makes Rachel put a smile on her face for Sam again._

Diana as Rachel: "Then what are you waiting for? Give it to me."

_Sam nods then kisses her once more while he cups the undersides of her legs lifting and spreading them apart so he can get himself inside of her properly. _

_Sam's muscles feverishly shake just as the tip of his cock enters her. He feels Rachel's hymen stopping him from going any further so he looks into her eyes and hesitates once more._

_Dirty Diana yells at him._

Diana as Rachel: "All the way Sam! Come on do it!"

_Sam closes his eyes and pushes in hard breaking it. _

_Rachel yells out in pain from inside, but Diana makes it sound like a sexy moan instead as drops of blood trickle out of Rachel and hit the towels on the floor. _

_Rachel screams at them both. _

Rachel: "Stop! Stop it now!"

_Sam can't hear her and Diana doesn't care enjoying her pain. _

_Rachel begins to cry for real this time and she closes her eyes hoping to black out so she doesn't feel anymore of this. _

_Dirty Diana yells back at her. _

Dirty Diana: "Relax ya big baby! The worst part is over. It's just about to get good."

_Rachel shakes her head at her and continues to cry in fear._

_Sam slowly moves inside of Rachel and kisses her shoulders gently._

_He looks up into her eyes and is surprised that instead of seeing his own reflection in them like normally he sees nothing, but empty hollow black holes for a moment._

_Sam is just about to pull out alarmed by this when Diana grabs his butt cheeks hard and starts to grind into him with her pelvis like she did on the dance floor._

_Suddenly, both Sam and Rachel feel something entirely different; their fears are drowned out by a sudden marvelous ecstasy._

_Sam clinches his teeth and closes his eyes as pressure builds within him._

_Rachel finds herself unceremoniously moaning inside as the pain her body was feeling melts away into an intense pleasure she has never felt before not even when she touched herself alone in the shower thinking about Sam or one of the hot TV actors she'd found herself crushing over in the past. _

_Diana smirks at the both of them as she continues working Rachel's body onto Sam until Sam finally joins in again grinding back causing all three of them to moan in fantastic unison. _

_Diana realizes what is happening before Rachel does so she tells Sam. _

Diana as Rachel: "Sam I'm going come. I'm going to come soon! Don't stop okay."

_Sam nods then groans as he continues to grind his body into hers._

Diana: "Keep going! Harder Sammy harder! I'm almost there! Yes!"

_Sam pushes harder and deeper at the same time. _

_Every muscle in his body aches at this point and he is almost about to give up from exhaustion when suddenly he hears Rachel scream._

_Sam freaks out a little surprise by how loud she sounds, but he has no idea that this is because both Diana and Rachel are screaming at the same time as they both come simultaneously. _

_Rachel is shocked by how powerful the intensity of both her own orgasm and Diana's orgasm at the same time feels inside her body. _

_Rachel heart pounds super fast in her chest and she fears she'll have a heart attack any minute at this rate. _

Rachel: "Oh God! What's happening to me?"

Diana: "You're becoming a woman sugar!"

_Diana laughs as she breathes heavily completely pleased with herself now. _

_Rachel doesn't know what to think or feel anymore. She hates Diana for this absolutely despises her. She is terrified of what this demon will have her do next, but at the same time she can't help enjoying the incredible sensations from what Sam just did to her. _

_Sam looks at her concerned not sure what is really going on._

Sam: "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Diana as Rachel: "Yes! Yes, you did and I love it."

_Sam stares at her confused by that. _

_Diana just makes Rachel laugh and squeeze him tighter_.

Sam: "Do you want me to stop?"

Diana as Rachel: "Hell no! It's just getting good!"

Rachel: "What? This is insane; we're just kids not demons! Sam and I can't have sex all night. It's only our first time."

Diana: "You can do whatever I tell ya to do bitch. Now shut up!"

Rachel: "No!"

_Rachel pushes Diana and the force of it actually makes her entire body jump forward pushing Sam back against the wall again cutting off their bodies' connection._

Sam: "Okay what the hell is going on? You're kind of scaring me Rachel?"

_Diana slaps Rachel down then turns back to Sam._

Diana as Rachel: "Good, you should be scared. I plan to wear you out for the rest of the night."

_Diana jumps off the sink and into Sam's arms. She kisses him hard then throws Rachel's body up against the wall and sticks her butt out. _

_Sam stares at her sweaty body now completely bewildered, but still excited by how sexy Rachel looks in this position. _

Sam: "Wow! Rachel really I never thought being with you would be like this. You've always been such a sweet, nice girl I thought."

_Diana interrupts him._

Diana as Rachel: "You thought I'd want my first time to be short, soft and sweet like a baby pony ride. I'm not a little unicorn Sam, but I do want you to ride me just do it hard!"

_Sam decides to give her what she wants since she seems to be enjoying it so much. He takes Rachel by the waist and enters her again which he is surprised feels even better than the first time. _

_Sam rocks back and forth and listens to her moan in pleasure._

_Rachel feels herself becoming angrier while Diana just enjoys all of it. _

_Sam pushes Rachel's hands up over her head and sexes her until they both come with their whole bodies shaking violently in pure lust and sexual release again. _

_Sam finally lets Rachel go and backs away. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and tries to calm his breathing down. _

_He can see all their juices dripping down Rachel's legs so he grabs a wash cloth runs it under the sink then gently rubs her legs down. _

_Diana as Rachel sighs then smiles at him. Rachel keeps her eyes close trying not to cry._

Diana as Rachel: "Let's go to bed now that was exciting and exhausting for all of us, but I enjoyed it."

_Sam smiles at her then kisses her again._

Sam: "I'm glad so did I."

_Diana as Rachel pats Sam on the chest then pulls him into the bedroom. _

_They both get into bed and Diana lets Sam wrap his arms around her so they can spoon together as they fall asleep._

Sam: "Hey Rachel, what do you mean by all of us?"

_Diana as Rachel yawns._

Diana as Rachel: "Nothing, just go to sleep Sammy. I'm tired okay."

_Sam sighs at her not sure what to think, but soon he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. _

_Rachel pretends to be going to sleep too until she senses inside herself that Diana the demon has fallen asleep as well. Usually demons don't really need any sleep, but sometimes they still do it just so they can have sweet sick dreams about the awful things they've done to people while they're awake. _

_Rachel decides to use this small window of opportunity to take back control of her body. She quickly and quietly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom tosses on the wrinkled black prom dress and her heels. Then Rachel goes over to the table in the room picks up the tablet on top and uses it to write a letter for Sam. _

_Rachel can feel her muscles ache and her sore vagina, but none of that compares to the pain she feels in her heart for having to leave Sam like this. She does all she can to keep from waking Sam or Dirty Diana up before she can escape the room. _

_She leaves the letter, takes some money out of Sam's wallet to pay for a cab ride then slips out of the room and heads for home. Rachel doesn't even bother to bring her purse she is in such a rush to get rid of this demon inside of her she leaves it behind. _

_Rachel returns home just after one. She sneaks in quietly past her dad Richard who is asleep in the living room with the lights and television still on waiting for Rachel to come home from prom and to yell at Sam for not having her back on time. Rachel quickly and silently goes upstairs to her room to prepared to get rid of this damn disgusting demon once and for all. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued. **

**Scene: In bed the next morning. **

_The radio in Sam's hotel room turns on waking him from a very peaceful good sleep. _

"_**The thrill is gone  
The thrill is gone away  
The thrill is gone baby  
The thrill is gone away  
You know you done me wrong baby  
And you'll be sorry someday**_

The thrill is gone  
It's gone away from me  
The thrill is gone baby  
The thrill is gone away from me  
Although I'll still live on  
But so lonely I'll be

The thrill is gone  
It's gone away for good  
Oh, the thrill is gone baby  
Baby its gone away for good  
Someday I know I'll be over it all baby  
Just like I know a man should

You know I'm free, free now baby  
I'm free from your spell  
I'm free, free now  
I'm free from your spell  
And now that it's over  
All I can do is wish you well"

_He rolls over and is surprised to see that Rachel's not beside him in bed._

Sam: "Rachel? Rachel, are you in the bathroom?"

_No one answer back so Sam realizes he is alone in the room. _

_Sam frowns starting to get worried about her until he sees a letter on the nightstand with his name on it written in Rachel's handwriting. _

_He quickly convinces himself that she must have been afraid her parents would freak out that she stayed out the entire night since they told her parents that he would have Rachel home no later than one and it was already eight o'clock. _

I bet she woke up and rushed home hoping to get in before they woke up for the morning and grounded her. Man I hope Rachel doesn't get into too much trouble with her folks over this. The last thing I need is for her parents to start hating me for corrupting their sweet innocent daughter. Well she is a lot less innocent than any of us ever knew that is for sure. She was so damn sexy last night it was incredible.

_He smiles as he looks down at the letter._

_Sam is about to open the letter to read it when suddenly a hotel maid opens up the door on him. _

_Sam covers himself up and she frowns in surprise to see that he is still in there, but didn't bother to put the DO NOT DISTURB SIGN on the door. _

The Maid: "Oh I'm sorry sir; do you want me to come back later?"

_Sam shakes his head at her._

Sam: "No it is okay just give me a few minutes to get dressed and the room is all yours."

_The maid nods and waits outside._

_Sam gets dressed quickly in the bathroom then he stuffs Rachel's letter in his jacket pocket and heads out the door to check out of the hotel room. _

_Then he goes back to the hotel room he shares with Dean and John. He is happy to find they are both gone when he gets back. So he strips off his clothes to take a shower and while he is in there he reminisces about the sex he had with Rachel last night and strokes his member until he comes in the shower._

_After his shower Sam hops back into his own bed to get some more sleep. Still feeling worn out from the night before and preferring his sexy dreams about Rachel to sitting around watching boring TV on a Sunday. _

**Scene: Back at Crossroads High**

_Sam takes off in the Impala on Monday very excited to see Rachel at school again. He decided not to call her Sunday evening when he woke up because he heard Dean and John come in to sleep and he didn't want to wake them up knowing they would have started asking him a bunch of annoying prying questions about what happened with Rachel after prom. _

_Sam is extra careful about not waking them up as he leaves for school Monday morning. He is glad to see that their hunting trip to catch a witch must have taken a lot out of them because John and Dean don't wake up like they usually do when he leaves. _

I know Dean is going to have a million questions about where I was all night when he sees me. He has been bragging to me for years about his first time and every other time he has had sex with girls since then while ragging on me for still being a virgin.

He probably won't even believe me when I tell him how hot and wild the sex was with Rachel. I can barely believe it really happened like that myself it was so surreal. But, damn it was so good I can't wait to do it again! I hope this means Rachel will want to be my girlfriend now I mean I've never had a steady girlfriend before, but I want her to be mine. I won't resist giving her whatever she wants either.

_Sam can't help grinning hard as he strolls down the hallway to his locker. He reaches into his back pocket for Rachel's still unopened letter. _

_I better read it now before she shows up in a few minutes and asks me about it. _

_Sam is about to open it up again when Curtis Templeton, a junior who was also on the prom committee with Rachel and Carrie comes walking up to him._

Curtis: "Hey Sam, I'm so sorry man. Are you okay? I'm surprised you even came to school today."

Sam: "What do you mean?"

_Curtis frowns at him shocked and confused._

Curtis: "You mean you haven't heard about Rachel yet?"

_Sam frowns back at him._

Sam: "Well obviously not, tell me what happened to her?"

_A saddened expression takes over Curtis's face that makes Sam very worried about what he is about to hear. _

Curtis: "Oh man I really hate to be one to tell ya man, but it's been all over the news already. Rachel committed suicide Sunday when she got home from prom. Her mom found Rachel's body in the bathtub after she swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills."

_Sam drops the letter on the floor and stands totally stunned in horror. _

**[Flashback begins]**

In Rachel's bathroom at home Rachel fights with Dirty Diana when Diana wakes up and tries to take back control, but can't. Rachel keeps Diana trapped inside her head by drawing devil's traps on her forehead and cheeks with a marker.

Rachel: "I won't let you hurt anyone else you bitch! Demons killed my sister and I know you will try to kill me, but I won't let you destroy Sam's life too.

Diana: "Oh yeah and you really think you can stop me. Ha! You're nothing, but damaged goods now sugar. You have no idea the plans we have for Sam Winchester; you're nothing but a pawn. This is so much bigger than you or even him for that matter."

Rachel: "Maybe so, but I'm not going to let you control me any longer."

_Rachel reaches for pill bottle and immediately starts twisting the cap off. _

Diana: "You're going to kill yourself over him. How pathetic! Why even bother?"

Rachel: "Because I…I love him!"

_Diana rolls her big red eyes _

Diana: "Really? How sweet. Well then why not stay alive if you do I promise I'll wake you up the next time he wants to fuck us. You'll enjoy it."

_Diana laughs haughtily _

Diana: "I know you will and so will I."

Rachel: "You think I'm really so stupid. I can feel it already. I know what's going to happen to me."

Diana: "I'm going to make you the sexiest chick walking the planet every guy is going to want a piece of you."

Rachel: "Just cut the crap! I know you're just trying to get me pregnant with Sam's child! Aren't you?"

_Diana stares at her angrily_

Diana: "What? That's absurd!"

_Rachel groans and rolls her eyes at Diana_.

Rachel: "That's been your plan all along! I know it! You've been toying with people's lives getting whatever you want from them well never again! Not from me."

_Rachel begins to swallow a few pills without any water. _

Diana: "Okay, look I'll make you a deal you put that pill bottle down and I'll let Sam Winchester live. There is no baby coming I swear to it. It's all in your head so just calm down before you do something you'll regret."

_Rachel takes another pill refusing to listen or make a deal with a demon._

Diana: "Damn it! Listen to me!"

Rachel: "You don't care about me or Sam! I'll never listen to you!"

Diana: "Not true, I do care about Sam! I care about him a lot. How do you think he's going to feel if you kill yourself after what happened between you two last night? Think about your parents Rachel they'll be devastated if you do this. They've already lost one daughter you don't want to leave them childless. I know you're not that selfish. Are you?"

Rachel: "I'm not selfish, you are! Tell me the truth bitch!"

_Rachel prepares to take another pill, Diana starts to yell at her._

Diana: "Fine! Yes! Yes, you are going to be pregnant if you're not already. That was plan all along."

_Rachel shakes her head as tears roll down her face terrified now that she knows she may be pregnant with Sam's child._

Diana: "But, so what. You're life isn't over yet. I'll take the baby off your hands when I'm done. I'll find another vessel and you can go back to your family and your chaste little life if that's what you want. No one has to know about it."

Rachel: "Never! I won't let a demon have my baby."

Diana: "Oh don't be such a stupid wanker! That child doesn't really belong to you, it belongs to me. You're just the surrogate. It's my child with Sam not yours!"

Rachel: "Thanks for telling me that stupid! Now I won't feel bad about killing your baby then."

_Rachel takes another pill._

_Diana slams her fist against a wall inside Rachel's head causing her massive amount of pain, but Rachel maintains control of her body._

Diana: "That baby could change the world! You have no idea how powerful it could become."

Rachel: "I don't care! I hate you!"

Diana: "But, what about Sam. You said you love him are you really willing to kill his baby in cold blood?

_Rachel cries more and sighs._

Rachel: "He'll never know so that doesn't matter. I may not even be pregnant yet you said so yourself!"

Diana: Oh, but it does. It all matters. Sam is a lost soul, you know he is and he needs you in his life. He wants you so badly it'll make him crazy if you leave him like this. You may not want to have his baby, but if you die now you'll never get to have any children of your own either. I know you've wanted that since you were a little girl. Sam is falling in love with you as we speak. He'd make a fine husband wouldn't he?

Rachel: Stop! Just stop, you're evil. You want to make me into his whore not his wife!"

_Rachel turns the pill bottle up opens her mouth and she lets several more pills fall inside her mouth._

_Diana fights back inside Rachel's head trying to regain possession of her before its too late._

_Rachel grabs the cup on top of the sink and races into the bathtub slamming her body against the shower wall. She falls into the tub._

_Rachel turns on the faucet and let water pour into the cup._

Diana: "No! No! You'll ruin everything!"

_Rachel doesn't speak out loud, but Diana can still hear her thoughts. _

Rachel: "You've already ruined everything! I'm protecting this world from scum like you. One day Sam will learn what a truly rotten monster you've been and he or my grandfather will find away to kill you forever. My death will be avenged and you will never ever be able to do this to someone else.

_Rachel screams_

Rachel: "So die whore! Just Die!"

_Rachel drinks the water and swallows the rest of the pills in her mouth. Then she slinks back against the tub pulls out a pair of handcuffs her grandfather gave her a long time ago and handcuffs her arm to the faucet inside the tub. _

Diana: "God! Damn it you're such a stubborn little bitch! Fine, have it your way then have fun burning in hell. When Lucifer arises he'll destroy them all and you're wrong about Sam he's more like us than you think. I'm out! Have a nice death loser!"

_Dirty Diana's eyes turn red and she uses all of her strength to force on the shower water which washes away the devil traps marked on Rachel's face. _

_Rachel screams again as Dirty Diana smokes out of her body in a billow of blackness. Diana escapes through the vent above the shower never to be heard from again except for by the poor pitiful soul she'll find to possess next. _

_Rachel's head falls back down inside the tub and she begins to lose consciousness from all the sleeping pills she has just taken. Rachel smiles, happy to finally be free of Diana in her last moments. _

_She looks up and sees a reaper coming to take her to heaven. The reaper appears in the form of her older sister Rebecca who smiles at her. _

Rebecca: "Its okay Rachel, it is all over and now we can be together again."

_Rachel feels herself slipping away as her spirit separates from her body and she stands next to the reaper in the bathroom._

Rachel: "What about our parents? What about Sam? Will they be okay without me?"

_The reaper frowns sadly knowing they will probably be devastated by this, but nevertheless her time has come_.

Rebecca: "They'll find a way to go on Rachel. But, don't worry, they won't forget about you. No one could ever forget you. I never did."

_Rebecca the reaper smiles as she stares into Rachel's big brown eyes and softly takes Rachel's hand._

_Rachel smiles back and squeezes her sister's hand then finally she feels peaceful as a bright light feels the small bathroom. _

Rachel: "Thanks, I love you sis."

Rebecca: "I love you too baby girl."

_They both disappear into the light for good. _

**[Flashback ends]**

**Scene: In Hallway at Crossroads High. **

_Sam feels the blood drain from his face and all of his appendages being to tremble. He is completely devastated to hear this horrifying news about Rachel and can't understand why she would do such a thing._

Curtis: "I'm so sorry man; she was the sweetest girl, everyone loved her it just doesn't make any sense."

_Sam suddenly looks back down at the letter she left for him and picks it up again._

_He immediately rushes into the boys' bathroom into a stall to read it. _

_Curtis frown deepens as he watches Sam run off without saying a word. He assumes Sam wants to be alone right now to cry over it so he doesn't follow him. Curtis heads off to class. _

_Sam tears the envelope open and reads the letter to himself in the bathroom stall. _

**Sam, I haven't got much time. I need you to know what happened between us last night isn't your fault, but it never should have happened the way it did. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, but that doesn't mean that other good people won't stand up against the evil out there. I know you can fight the evil out there Sam, I believe in you. Just don't forget about me and please don't hate me for leaving. I promise you what I'm about to do is for a good reason. My biggest regret is that the two of us will never get the chance to see what could have developed between us. But, don't be afraid and don't give up on love Sam. Find someone who can be there for you and will love the man you want to be. Follow your dreams and live the life you want to no matter what. Don't let others control you're life the way I've let them control mine. Do it for me Sam, do it for you. **

**Goodbye,**

**Rachel. **

_Sam stares at the letter and sits down on the toilet unable to stand anymore after reading it. _

I just don't understand! Why would she write this to me? Why would she do this? God, please tell me this is all a nightmare, please let me wake up! Please!

_Sam closes his eyes for several seconds, but when he reopens them he is still inside the bathroom. He slams both of his fists against the interior walls of the stall._

_The guy taking a shit in the next stall is startled by the banging._

Guy: "Hey! Chill out dude! What's your problem?"

_Sam feels the sickness inside him growing to a feverous pitch. So he turns around and vomits into the toilet bowl until his entire stomach is emptied out. For first time in Sam's life despite all the monsters and horrible crap that has already happened in his life he has never wanted to commit suicide before, but he starts to feel like doing it right now. He pulls out his Swiss army knife from his back pocket and holds it on his left wrist. _

_Sam can't go through with it so he stands up and he quickly leaves the bathroom._

_The guy from the other stall sees the sick look on his face as Sam is leaving._

Guy: "Hey you alright man?"

_Sam doesn't answer him he just leaves. _

_The school bell has already rung and the last few students make their way into their classes. _

_Sam heads straight for the front office to call his brother. He comes and hovers right over the secretary whose sitting at her desk typing up memos. _

Sam: "I need to use the phone now it's an emergency! I have to leave and I won't be coming back."

_The secretary stares at him and realizes by the look on his face he's very serious._

Miss Capri: "Oh Sam this must be about Miss Nave and Miss Black huh?"

_Sam doesn't respond he just frowns. He almost inquires about Carrie too, but decides he can't take anymore horrible news right now. _

_Miss Capri moves her phone over on the desk closer to Sam and stares at him sadly._

Miss Capri: "Sure go ahead sonny take all the time you need. Let me know if you need me to schedule you an appointment with the school psychologist okay sweetie."

_Sam doesn't respond to her he just quickly calls Dean's cell phone and as soon as Dean answers _

_Sam only says one word to him __**"Funky town!" **__A code word that he knows Dean will immediately pick up on and will get him to come straight away without asking any questions over the phone._

Dean: "Crap! Funky town, okay I'll be right there Sammy."

_Dean knows the number his brother just called from is the school's main number so he quickly tosses on his jacket, puts his gun in back of his jeans and heads out the front door to call for a cab since his dad's already out gather more supplies in his truck. _

_Sam hangs up the phone then goes outside to wait for Dean without saying another word to anyone in the office. He hates that they are all staring at him like he is some wounded animal inches away from death or a marked man that they can only watch fade away, but feel they can do nothing to help him through this. _

_Sam doesn't want their help anyway; he just wants Rachel back in his arms again alive and safe. _

_No more than fifteen minutes later Dean pulls up in a cab in front of the school. He rushes over to Sam. _

Dean: "What happened dude? Was there a school shooting? Where is everybody?"

_Dean looks around frantically as if expecting to hear gunfire at any moment. _

Sam: "No, I need you to take me home. I can't be here anymore."

_Dean stares at him confused and very worried. _

Dean: "What? Are you bleeding? Where is the exit wound?"

_Dean reaches to grab Sam to check his body for injuries or bullet wounds. _

Sam: "Stop it, I'm not bleeding! I just don't feel like driving I might crash the car. Let's just go!"

_Dean steps back from him startled by Sam's sudden angry shouting and the horrible idea of Sam actually getting in a car crash in Dean's beloved Impala. _

_Sam's eyes well up with tears as he crushes the letter in his fist into a ball and tosses it in a trash can. _

_Sam sighs and tries to calm down before he falls apart in front of Dean like a total wuss. _

_He speaks again this time in a much softer calmer tone of voice._

Sam: "Please, Dean just take me home."

_Sam quickly tosses the letter into a nearby trashcan. Then Sam pulls out the car keys from his jacket pocket. _

_Dean takes the keys from Sam and they both get in the Impala at the same time. _

**Story 2: Sam's Dirty Supernatural First Time continued. **

**Scene: Inside the Impala**

Dean: "So dude, are you gonna tell me what's got your panties in a bunch? What the hell happened last night? Did you finally get laid? Did she turn you down is that why you're so upset? Tell me everything I want all the details."

_Dean keeps glancing over at Sam hoping to hear good news from Sam about his hot prom date with Rachel Nave. _

_Sam snaps at Dean angrily._

Sam: "I don't want to talk about it right now Dean! I'll tell you all about it someday when you're older just not now."

_Dean frowns at him for being secretive and snappy._

Dean: "When I'm older? Aw, come on don't pull that crap with me. I'm your brother man. You know you can tell me anything you know that Sam."

Sam: "I'm just not ready okay; let's just leave it at that!"

_Dean can tell something really awful must have happened to him and he is dying inside to keep prodding Sammy for more information. But, he can tell Sam just isn't going to tell him anymore right now in his current condition. _

_Dean looks over at Sam who looks away from him instead staring out the window out at the open road. He tries to lighten the mood by changing the subject. _

Dean: "Well are you at least excited about graduation? It's only a few weeks away now finally you'll be done with school forever like me. It'll be all us Winchester men on the road together taken all those evil sons of bitches down. It's gonna be great Sammy!"

_Sam quickly turns on the radio so he doesn't have to talk or listen to Dean anymore._

Sam: "I need to take nap okay. I'm really tired."

_Dean nods at him trying hard to look unworried about his little brother. _

Dean: "Alright, whatever dude."

_Dean rolls his eyes at his brother and just quietly listens to the radio._

_Sam leans his head up against the cold window and closes his eyes to sleep. He begins to dream and he hears 'Never Forget You by Noisettes' play in his head. _

_**Whatcha drinkin'  
Rum or whisky  
Now won't you have a...  
Double with me  
I'm sorry I'm a little late  
I got your message by the way  
I'm calling in sick today  
So let's go out for old time sake**_

I'll never forget you  
They said we'd never make it  
My sweet joy, always remember me

We were mischievous  
And you're always wearing black  
I was so serious  
You know your mother  
nearly had a heart attack  
I'm sorry I'm a little late  
You know the stripes on a tiger  
are hard to change  
And notice, world feels like an empty stage  
I wouldn't change a thing  
So I'm glad your back again

I'll never forget you  
They said we'd never make it  
My sweet joy, always remember me  
I'll never forget you  
(Hold on to me)  
At times we couldn't shake it  
My joy, always remember me

We just got swallowed up  
You know I didn't forge_**t you  
We just got swallowed up  
We just got swallowed up  
But you know that I didn't forget you  
We just got swallowed up  
By the whole damn world**_

What you're thinking  
Did you miss me  
I borrowed your silver boots  
Now if you just let me  
give them back to you

I'll never forget you  
They said we'd never make it  
My sweet joy, always remember me  
I'll never forget you  
(Hold on to me)  
Although at times we couldn't shake it  
My joy, always remember me

Don't you know that you're my joy  
Always remember me  
Don't you know that you're my joy  
Always remember me

_Sam dreams of seeing Rachel happy and safe with him. She smiles at him from on top of the staircase at her house. She is wearing the beautiful blue prom dress she originally plan to wear that night and Sam thinks she looks just like a perfect picture of a princess even better than the black dress _

_He dreams of walking up the stairs and making love to her right then up in her room where the two first spend the night during a bad snow storm. He dreams of finally being free from a life of hunting with his family, free to live his life his way with no more monsters or demons in it. It is in this ride back to their hotel that Sam decides to go to college and leave hunting forever no matter what it takes because he knows it's what Rachel would have wanted for him to follow his own dreams. _

The End

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading Sam's first time story. I know it's sad, but I felt this storyline fit in with what we know about Sam's life based on the show. Please feel free to leave comments about it. I'll be putting up Castiel's first time story next, then Mary and John's first time story together, Bobby's first time with his late wife Karen and finally Adam's first time with his girlfriend mentioned on the shown named Kristen McGee. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: You Never Forget Your First Time Part 3**

**Synopsis: **Stories describing the angel Castiel first sexual experiences with a virgin girl named Nancy that first appeared in Jus in Bello and upcoming new angel character named Rachiel.

**Author**: lovepass77  
**Rating**: M for pervasive sexuality, nudity and some violence.  
**Genre:** Supernatural Romance

**Based On:** Supernatural the television series created by Eric Kripke

**Main Characters:** Castiel, Nancy and Rachiel, Meg, Raphael, Camael

**Pairings: Castiel, Nancy and Rachiel **

**Songs:** I like to incorporated songs and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration for me, but especially because of Supernatural and the songs I choose help me to tell the story and it helps if you listen to theses songs as you read along to better understand my stories and the vibe I'm trying to create.

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. I just like to write stories about this great show.

**Author's note: Warning this story contains possible spoilers about upcoming episodes with new characters that will be coming to the show in these upcoming episodes. **

**Location: Birmingham, Alabama**

**Time: February 4, 2011**

**Scene: The Cedar Church basement**

**Introduction: **

_Castiel stands alone in the basement gazing up at a somber looking crucifix hanging on the wall with Jesus Christ figure still attached to the cross. _

_Castiel just finished having a rather heated discussion with his good friend Dean Winchester before arriving at the church. He doesn't understand why human beings allow their emotions for one another to cloud their good judgment._

He thinks to himself, Dean should have listened to me! I told him nothing good can come from putting Sam's mutilated soul back inside his body. Now Sam is in a coma and he may never wake up. It makes no sense to me! Dean claims to care so much for his brother than why did he practically sign Sam's death sentence.

_Sadly and nervously Castiel begins to speak out loud to the Lord praying that his heavenly father will listen to his words. _

Castiel: "Oh Lord please help them. I don't want Sam to die. Dean is barely able to function properly anymore. Whenever something is wrong with his little brother he acts like the whole world is coming to an end. I hate seeing him like that. Seeing Sam without a soul was awful, but if does ever he wake up with that skinned soul poisoning his system he'll be even worse off."

_He closes his eyes as he continues to pray for the Winchesters and ask God for guidance. He has never heard the true voice of God before. Very few angels or human have heard God's true voice, but Castiel still believes and hopes he is out there somewhere. _

_Castiel can't help, but sense his Lord's presence every time he is with the Winchester brothers. He knows God is watching out for them and that they were chosen special to do many great things. But, chosen for what he still wonders what life has in store for them and for him. Every time he is with them Castiel feels emotions that he doesn't fully understand. _

Castiel: "All I want for myself Lord is to be able to stop this civil war with my brothers so I can spend more time learning about these strange human feelings I've been having. Feelings that I shouldn't have. I'm an Angel of the Lord not a man. I am meant to be a Warrior of God, not just a sidekick for two arrogant humans. They may be my friends, but they are entirely too selfish and confusing to me. Half the time I don't understand what they are talking about at all. They want me to come whenever they call as if I haven't got an entire world of people to look out for. If Raphael is left unchecked he'll destroy everyone on your planet if I don't stop him Lord. Why can't you just please, please tell me what you want me to do?"

_He sighs sadly and shakes his head when he hears no answer from God then Castiel looks back up at the crucifix on the wall._

Castiel: "At least help the Winchesters to see what is really going on here. Don't they get that I'm not like them. I didn't grow up on this planet watching picture boxes filled with human jokes and emotions and porn. They expect me to help them then the least they should do is explain to me how their human world works. Why is it funny that a priest and a rabbi both walk into the bar at the same time? Why does it make Dean cry that a young boy shoots an old dog with rabies in a movie? It can't be healthy to be so attached to anything or anyone that isn't even real or won't even last very long like a dog. Only you and Death will last forever Lord yet many people don't even believe in you. They think you and I are just a myth nothing, but fictional characters in some old books written by some shy isolated lone writer. Where is Chuck any way, Lord? Is he dead or in hell? Is he with you up in heaven? I haven't been able to find him anywhere on earth. I really need to talk to someone who actually understands me."

_Castiel continues to ponder on all of these thoughts until he looks up at the window and sees a flash of light fall from the sky like a shooting star. _

_He frowns in disbelief and annoyance over it._

He thinks to himself it can't be! Did I just see another angel fall from grace? How tragic! If only humans knew that whenever they saw what they foolishly interpret as a shooting star or a meteor rock hitting the earth it is really an angel's grace falling from heaven.

A new angel has just fallen and will be reborn as a human soon or even worse. Some angels don't get reborn. They instead choose a human vessel like I chose Jimmy and they masquerade as human beings, but they are not. An angel without grace is even more dangerous than a human without his soul. I wonder who it is that has come here. Well whoever is coming they just better not get in my way. I have enough problems as it is right now.

_These thoughts make Castiel frown more as he reminisces about his dearly departed old boss Anna who he served with for many millennia, but who tragically turned against him and the Winchesters. He wishes now that he could have been nicer to her or helped her before it was too late, but now that she is gone he wonders if any other angels from his former garrison are still alive on earth. He doubts it most of them were killed by Lucifer when he was on earth. _

_Castiel recalls that at one time long ago they were all very close to one another, closer to each other than Thursday is to a Friday even. Castiel feels like his new found friendship with the Winchesters brings some of those old feelings of being part of a team back to him even though it's not the same kind of connection as he had with his angelic garrison. _

_He decides that since God is not answering his prayers he will leave for Africa for a few days to do some more angel hunting. He is aware that Raphael is searching for some kind of weapon there, something to destroy all the angels and humans that don't follow his orders._

I don't know what kind of weapon he is after, but I must stop him before it's too late. He is so stubborn and he foolishly just won't let go of the past. Lucifer is gone and the world is still going on. Raphael can't be God no more than I can be human. This vessel doesn't make me human it just makes me look like one. I don't even like it much. Sometimes, it itches.

_Castiel scratches his nose with his finger annoyed by the feeling._

_He never had such physical sensations like that in his true angel form so it bothers him and confuses him even now after wearing Jimmy's skin for a few years now it still feels odd to be inside this human body. _

_Castiel begins to tune into angel radio in his head to listen for any important chatter that may be going on anywhere around the world amongst other angels. Only a few very powerful angels are able to block out other angels from hearing their conversations. When that happens it's usually because of a spell that forces the other angels to hear human music instead of angelic voices in order to distract them._

_Castiel frowns again when he hears the sound of a song he has never heard before playing on the angel radio causing interference. The song playing is A.N.G.E.L by Natasha Bedingfield. _

"_**Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I wanna be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man**_

If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
You'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It deserves all the props  
You're everything I'm not  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

_**If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
You'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'll be your angel"**_

_Castiel finds himself slowly starting to bop his head to the beat of the song as a feeling of comfort sweeps over his vessel which he likes very much. But, he knows this sorcery is more than likely Raphael's doing. _

_After listening to the song play in his head Castiel disappears from the basement and heads to Egypt. There is a lot of social unrest amongst the people there right now as protesters against the Egyptian government gather in the streets, but Castiel has no time to help out. He is there for one reason and one reason only to find out what Raphael is searching for before Raphael finds it then uses it against him. _

_Castiel isn't completely sure if what he is looking for is even hidden in Egypt, but he figures it's a good place to start looking based on Egypt's rich biblical history and the many hidden tombs filled with supernatural artifacts located in the country. _

_As he searches in Egypt back in Alabama at Cedar Church the entire building begins to rumble cracking the foundation of the church and causing the crucifix in the basement to split in half as it crashes to the floor_.

**Scene: In an open grassy field right behind Cedar Church near a cemetery **

_Nancy Fitzgerald opens her eyes up slowly as soft cold raindrops dot her forehead. _

_She sits up immediately and gasps loudly trying to catch her breath as if she just woke up from a dream. All around her the thick grass that once stood tall is now smashed to the ground in the shape of a cross with her lying directly in the center of it. _

_Nancy stands up to her feet feeling wobbly at first, but soon she gains enough strength to walk. She heads directly for the church to find some help. She has no idea how she got there or how it is even possible that she is alive again. Nancy remembers her own agonizing death well and the horrible pain of Lilith filleting her tender skin off inside the police station where she use to work. The poor girl winces at the painful memory as she bangs on the back door of the church praying someone will answer her._

_The door opens up and she quickly runs inside to get out of the rain. _

Nancy: "Hello! Is anybody here? Hello!"

_No one answers so Nancy frowns and heads for a church office room to find a phone. _

_As she walks through the main sanctuary of the church a loud shrill sound overtakes her senses. _

_The church's beautiful stained glass windows decorated with images of apostles and angels start to shatter into tiny fragments blanketing Nancy as she races to hide under a church pew. _

_The large oak French doors at the front of the church burst open as lightening crashes outside illuminating the figure that walks towards her. _

_Nancy wants to cry she is so terrified that its Lilith again that somehow that horrible bitch brought her back from the dead only to kill her or torture her once more. _

_Nancy keeps her head down and her eyes shut until she feels the soft brush of a hand on her dark wet hair. _

_She shakes in fear and grasps her rosary bead necklace in her hands almost ready to scream. _

Rachiel: "Do not fear me human."

_Nancy opens her eyes and sees a pretty white woman much older than the little Lilith girl she remembers._

Nancy: "Are you a demon?"

Racheil: "No, I am the angel of Friday."

_Nancy blinks her eyes in shock. _

Nancy: "You're an angel?"

_Rachiel stares at her intensely and tries to smile though she feels awkward doing so in her new vessel. _

Rachiel: "Yes, you may call me Rachiel."

Nancy: "Wait its Friday?"

_Rachiel fights back the urge to roll her eyes at that ridiculously obvious question. _

Racheil: "Of course, why else would I have come today? Now stand up and let me look at you."

_Nancy frowns at her as she quietly stands back to her feet._

_Rachiel walks around checking Nancy out from each possible angle._

_Nancy looks at her very confused and still scared. _

Rachiel: "You'll do just fine."

Nancy: "Do fine for what?"

Rachiel: "I am on an important mission from God and I need your help."

_Nancy glares at Rachiel and begins to get angry. _

Nancy: "I was in heaven. I just woke up here I'm the one who needs help! You say you're an angel then where the hell have you been? Why didn't you help me when that monster killed me? Why didn't you come then huh?"

Rachiel: "That is in the past, now is the present lets stayed focused Nancy."

Nancy: "How do you even know my name? "

Rachiel: "It says so on your shirt."

_Rachiel points at Nancy's chest. _

_Nancy looks down and realizes she is still wearing her name tag from the police station and the same clothes she had on when she died. _

_She slumps down onto a pew not sure how to handle all of this yet. _

Nancy: "Why is this happening to me?"

Rachiel: "Unfortunately, there is a civil war going on right now amongst my fellow seraphs. It is going to be complete chaos and it is already not safe on earth anymore."

_Nancy sneers at that last remark._

Nancy: "It was never safe here. I want to go back to heaven!"

_Rachiel sighs _

Rachiel: "I'm afraid that is just not possible Nancy. I brought you back to earth because I need you to be my vessel.

Nancy: "You're what!"

Rachiel: "My vessel. I need a permanent human body to house my true form. I need it to be someone pure and good like you. Please, you must say yes so that I can complete my mission."

Nancy: "And what mission are you on anyway?"

Rachiel: "To reunite with my guardian and fulfill God's plan to stop this war."

Nancy: "God's plan? What is his plan?"

Rachiel: "I don't know all the details. He didn't exactly give me step by step instructions. He rarely does that."

N_ancy frowns still not buying this nonsense one bit._

Nancy: "Look lady, I don't know what you've been taking, but I am not a vessel okay. I am just well I don't know what I am anymore, but I know I just want to go home."

_Rachiel sighs in annoyance _

Rachiel: "Fine, I'll take you home."

_Nancy looks at the angel with hope in her eyes thinking she'll finally be returning to heaven. _

Nancy: "Really?"

_Rachiel nods and then puts a hand on Nancy's shoulder. _

_Nancy winces as Rachiel touches her because she can now feel the painful red hand print that Rachiel left seared on her shoulder when she woke Nancy up from the dead. She feels her stomach quiver and her butthole pucker up as she lands back down in a brand new location. _

**Scene: Biggerson's Restaurant parking lot **

_Rachiel stands staring into the windows of the restaurant at the families sitting inside eating their meals and chatting. _

_Nancy is facing the cars in the parking lot. She closes her mouth and gulps to keep from vomiting._

_She frowns then turns her head to look at Rachiel._

Nancy: "What the hell just happened? What did you do to me?"

Rachiel: "I flew you back home like you asked."

Nancy: "That was awful! I feel sick."

Rachiel: "You'll get use to it. I love to fly it is much faster than walking."

_Nancy is about to start yelling at this angel again to take her back to heaven, but Nancy pauses when she sees her family sitting inside the restaurant together. Her mother, father and two siblings all eating happily chatting with one another about their lives. _

_She walks up closer to the glass windows of the restaurant totally surprised and elated to see them all again_.

Rachiel: "These people, they are your family correct?"

_Nancy nods as she steps onto the sidewalk in front of the restaurant._

Rachiel: "Well they are in danger now."

_Nancy stares at Rachiel with a horrified expression on her face. _

Nancy: "What do you mean danger?"

Rachiel: "There are many angels and demon out there that will want to kill them because of you.

Nancy: "Me? I haven't done anything!"

Rachiel: "They don't care all that matters to them is that you are meant to be my vessel. They will want to kill you and your family to keep us apart or just to hurt them to get rid of me."

_Nancy begins to cry_

Nancy: "But, why?"

Rachiel: "Because I told you there is a civil war going on. I can't protect you unless you work with me."

Nancy: "That isn't fair! I have nothing to do with this mess!"

Rachiel: "Nancy, whoever told you life was fair?"

_Nancy cries and sits down on the sidewalk. _

_Rachiel doesn't understand this crying very much. She feels connect to Nancy and doesn't like seeing her in pain because she is her vessel, but why cry when there is work to be done. It makes no sense to her as an angel it just seems like Nancy is being irrational about all of this. _

_Rachiel sits down beside Nancy and tries to comfort her the best way she can. _

Rachiel: "You humans are very fragile creatures, but you can be very strong too. My father made you that way. He wants us to be brave Nancy. Can you be brave?"

Nancy: "Why is everything about what God wants? What about what I want?"

_Rachiel frowns at that as if its blasphemy to disobey the Lord._

Nancy: "I didn't deserve to die like that! Those hunters they brought this down on me. Lilith was after them not me. It isn't fair! I hate God and I hate this world too! My family must have been so devastated. How long have I been gone anyway?

Rachiel: "Over three years."

_Nancy buries her head in her knees and continues to cry. _

_Rachiel has had enough of her whining. _

Rachiel: "You don't get it human! This is not about just you or your family it's about the greater good. Don't think for one moment that if you disobey God you won't be punished for it. You were in heaven before and you enjoyed it right?"

_Nancy nods quietly still sobbing into her knees. She remembers how happy she was in heaven. She had finally met a wonderful funny young man up there named Andrew Gallagher. Nancy recalls spending so much time hanging out in the back of his van making love to him. _

Rachiel: "Well you won't be able to ever go back if you disobey now. You don't want to become like Lilith do you?"

_Nancy sits up again with a horrified look on her face at such an awful thought._

Rachiel: "That is what you will become if you disobey and get sent to hell for it. You're soul will burn away and you will become a demon just like Lilith was."

Nancy: "No! God no! I hate Lilith!"

Rachiel: "So do I, in fact I hate all demons. They are wicked, filthy creatures. But, I don't hate you Nancy. I just want you to understand what is happening here. I will do all I can to protect your family if you agree to this. I also can promise that you will get to return to heaven before I complete my mission and make love with my guardian once he agrees to it."

Nancy: "What make love? Who is your guardian?"

Rachiel: "His name is Castiel."

Nancy: "Is he an angel like you?"

_Rachiel nods at her and smiles at the thought of seeing him again. _

Nancy: "Why do you need my body though? What is wrong with the one you have?"

_Rachiel frowns as she looks down at her temporary vessel. A young actress named __Sonya Salomaa__ that she had to promise to turn into a Hollywood star once Rachiel was able to get into her true vessel. But, Rachiel isn't really sure what a Hollywood star even is. _

Rachiel: "This vessel is not strong enough to hold my true form like yours is meant to. I'm not saying it will be easy. You will still be trapped inside your body for sometime and it will feel like you just felt flying here with me.

_Nancy frowns at that and starts to feel sick again._

Rachiel: "But, I can tell you it is much better than letting the world be destroyed by my brethren.

_Nancy sighs and wipes the tears from her eyes. _

Nancy: "I guess so. I don't want the world to end because of me. But, I want my family protected!"

_Rachiel nods again._

Nancy: "I just don't get why you have to sleep with another angel to fulfill this mission from God or whatever?"

_Rachiel sighs at her._

Rachiel: "Let me put it to you this way. God works in mysterious ways. It is best not to ask why just ask how can I be of service."

Nancy: "So you plan to service this Castiel in the name of God?"

Rachiel: "If he'll have me yes I will do my best to."

Nancy: "But, I am still a virgin here on earth."

Rachiel: "As am I and so is he at least I hope he still is. He should be if he has followed God's orders."

Nancy: "So you're saying he doesn't have any diseases then?"

Rachiel: "Heavens no, we angels don't carry human diseases."

Nancy: "But, what if he gets my body pregnant or hurts me."

Rachiel: "That is not part of the mission for you to get pregnant. I love my Lord and I want to help him stop Raphael so we can put an end to this war. I will not have Castiel's child and neither will you. Our union is for an entirely different purpose I can assure you."

Nancy: "Yeah, you said its part of God's plan. But, you don't even know what the full plan is. I am supposed to just trust your word that God's word is right and you don't even know what he is planning or why he wants you to do this? Don't you think that is odd?"

_Rachiel stares at Nancy puzzled by her disobedient attitude. _

Rachiel: "No. I think it's wonderful. Obeying the Lord is what we were all made to do. Disobedience is just weakness and it hurts everyone."

_Nancy stares at Rachiel's eyes and she sees a reflection of Castiel inside of them. The reflection quickly disappears, but it is enough to convince Nancy that Rachiel must be in love with this angel and its not just about serving the Lord. _

_Nancy sighs as she thinks to herself I don't want to stand in the way of true love or God. _

Nancy: "Alright, fine I guess. I can give it a try."

Rachiel: "Are you sure? Once you said yes to me then you can't escape or change your mind later not until I'm ready to complete my mission. Castiel must agree to lay with me in order for you to return to heaven. If he refuses me then you will be trapped here forever and so will I until he changes his mind. I can't return until my mission is done."

_Nancy stands up to look at her family eating in Biggersons once more._

Nancy: "I just want my family safe. They must be protected from all of this."

Rachiel: "God will protect them I promise and I will kill any creature who tries to harm them."

Nancy: "Would you even kill Castiel?

_Rachiel frowns in horror at the thought of doing such a thing. But, she quickly realizes Nancy is simply testing her resolve so she sighs. _

Rachiel: "If Castiel ever tried to hurt your family though I seriously doubt he would, then yes I would kill him too or at least stop him."

_Nancy decides that was a good enough answer so she holds out her hand to shake Rachiel's hand. Rachiel stares at Nancy's open palm confused as to what she is doing. _

_Rachiel hugs tightly her instead. _

_Nancy looks very surprised by the intimacy of a hug over a handshake._

_Rachiel smiles assuming she did the right thing._

Rachiel: "I learned that from a cherub."

_Nancy looks confused at first not sure what that even means then she bites back a laugh and just shakes her head at this strange angelic creature in front of her. _

Nancy: "Okay, there is just one more thing I want from you before I say yes."

Rachiel: "What else?"

Nancy: "The two hunters the ones responsible for Lilith killing me and my friends."

Rachiel: "Yes, what about them?"

Nancy: "I want you to kill them."

_Rachiel stares puzzled by this request, but not entirely oppose to it_.

Rachiel: "Why, but that is not part of the mission?"

Nancy: "I don't care! It's all their fault what happened and I think now maybe they were even in on it with her. I want them to suffer like we did. Like my family must be suffering from my death. Promise me that you will do this or my answer is no and I'm going inside to eat with my family instead."

Rachiel: "Very well if they are even still alive then I will find these hunters and I will torture them for one they've done to you. Then I will kill them so they will go to hell, but first I must look for Castiel. I don't know how I'm going to convince him to follow this plan, but somehow I will. He must make love to me to stop this war and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Nancy: "Fine. Just remember their names are Sam and uh Dean Winchester. They are brothers I believe. One is really tall and the shorter one is very bossy."

Rachiel: "Okay, I'll remember I promise."

_Nancy smiles at her._

Nancy: "Then my answer is yes!"

_Rachiel grins at Nancy happy that she has finally agreed to this. All the street lights begin to flicker and Nancy takes one final look at her loved ones as she holds onto her rosary beads once again. _

_Rachiel touches her and they both disappear as Rachiel the angel unites with Nancy the vessel. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Location: Los Angeles, California **

**Time: February 14, 2011**

**Scene: Marriott Hotel **

_Rachiel appears in a hallway of the hotel and she watches Castiel enter a hotel room from a safe distance. She makes sure to stay out of sight. Rachiel is delighted to see he is alive and looking quite well. _

**Scene: Marriot Hotel Room # 43**

_Castiel goes directly into the bathroom where he flushes the toilet. He watches as the water drains out and disappears then slowly bubbles back to the surface. He stares curiously for a moment then once again pushes the small silver lever on the side of the toilet forcing the water back down again. The process fascinates him yet confuses him and he continues this for several minutes. _

_Where does this water go to? Castiel wonders. Why is it so necessary that humans alleviate themselves into this porcelain bowl shaped structure? As an angel he doesn't need to urinate so to Castiel it all seems like a waste of fluid. _

_He returns to the bedroom after awhile and sits on one of the two beds in the room. Castiel grabs the remote off the bed and turns on the television to a pay per view channel. _

_Castiel examines the images on the screen bewildered by the erotic scenes taking place before his eyes. He cocks his head to one side as he contemplates the possible reasons the woman on the screen keeps hollering the man's name as he plunges his human dick deep into a small crevice on her body that Castiel has never seen before. His vessel finds the entire display arousing, which begins to frustrate him. _

_He frowns at the television not sure what to make of it all. Then Castiel looks down at his lap and notices that his vessel's penis is getting larger and rising up towards him._

Castiel: "Hello?"

_The penis does not answer him back. He frowns at it. _

_Castiel thinks to himself this is absurd. I don't want this. I mean what would be the point of such desires for me. I have much more important things I should be focusing on. Raphael is closing in on something big I just know it. This flesh and bone vessel is far too distracting! _

_Castiel begins speaking to his vessel's penis again. _

Castiel: "Stop moving okay I can't give you what you want. I don't do that sort of thing."

_He looks back at the screen and watches the couple change positions as the big breasted blonde female bounces up and down on top of her lover. This just makes his penis rise up more and get harder. _

_Castiel sighs with frustration over it. He knows he must do something to relax his vessel's body, but he isn't sure exactly what will work yet. _

_He stands to his feet and removes his long tan trench coat then he folds it neatly on the edge of the bed. _

_Rachiel reappears inside the closet of Castiel's hotel room. She quietly watches him from inside it anxiously wanting to talk to him. But, she quickly realizes that now is not the right time so instead she waits to see what he will do or say next. _

_Castiel unbuckles his belt and places it on top of his coat then he removes his pants. _

_He walks over to the mirror hanging on the wall and stares at his vessel with an eager determination to understand it better. His big blue eyes match Jimmy's blue and white striped boxers perfectly. The boxers stick out in front like a tent as he twists off his navy blue tie and places it on the desk in front of him. _

_Finally, he removes the boxers and stares at the growing penis before him. The hem of his shirt grazes his dick and Castiel feels his body heat up more as a sexual ache within grows stronger begging for release. _

_Castiel starts to recall another pornographic video he watched while visiting with Sam and Dean Winchester. In the video a young man waiting for his pizza to be delivered touched himself while watching his alluring red headed roommate showering. The red headed woman was also touching her body in the shower and Dean told him that it was normal for humans to do that. Castiel wanted to ask Dean more questions about it at the time, but Sam felt doing so would be inappropriate to discuss so he was forced to keep quiet. _

_Castiel remembers that after the young man stopped touching himself, his penis went down so he decides to give it a try for the first time ever to see if it will also work for his vessel too. _

Anything to get back to business he thinks to himself. I use to be able to will my vessel to ignore its own bodily urges so easily, but my abilities have weakened since I kissed that demon Meg. I can no longer control every function of this vessel and it is terribly disconcerting. How does Dean handle being so human? It's annoying to feel this way.

_Castiel finally works up the courage to touch his vessel slowly and forcefully. He pulls it and his penis starts to hurt so he stops. _

_He closes his eyes and tries to picture what exactly it was the young man did in the video. _

_Rachiel stares at him doing her best not to make a sound, but she feels Nancy's body beginning to moisten down below just from the sight of Castiel's cock in the mirror. _

_Rachiel licks her soft lips then she puts her hands in her pockets to keep them from nervously twitching so much. _

_Castiel returns to the bed and sits down on it. He takes hold of the cock and begins to rub it sideways at first then into an up and down rhythm. _

_The ache inside his vessel begins to grow and his body flushes a pale red. _

_Castiel groans a little both out of desire and frustration. He begins to rub faster and harder each stroke makes his body feel even hotter. Castiel wants to groan even louder, but he refuses to allow himself to do so. He just wants to finish this._

_He closes his eyes trying to picture in his mind two young human lovers like Adam and Eve making love in God's garden. The image brings a pleasant smile to his face. But, the smile quickly disappears when he hears a strong male voice calling out his name in the distance. _

_Rachiel gasps in shock from the sound of the voice terrified another angel is coming to hurt him. _

_Castiel eyes widen as he stares at the television in front of him which catches on fire. _

_He frantically sits up and grabs his coat in shock. _

_He throws the coat on the flames, but it does nothing to extinguish them. Strangely, his coat is not burned or singed by the flames at all. But, Castiel can feel the intense heat radiating off the fire nonetheless. _

Castiel: "Whose there?"

_Rachiel almost alerts him to her own presence, but she remains silent when another voice chimes in before she can. _

God: "Castiel?"

Castiel: "What's going on? Show yourself Raphael?"

_Castiel frowns ready for a fight. _

_God laughs_

God: "I am not Raphael."

Castiel: "Who are you?"

God: "I am the Alpha, and the Omega. I am the Almighty Lord, Savior and Ruler of All."

_Castiel can't believe it he frowns in shock and quickly puts his coat back on to cover his vessel from this stranger. _

Castiel: "That is not possible!"

_The fire begins to blow up higher in protest to Castiel's doubting. _

God: "Do not question me boy! All things are possible if I say let there be light there is light. If I say now you are a dog named Oscarus so shall it be. Doubt is for the ungodly and the wicked. If it makes it easier for you to comprehend my presence you do not have to use my formal title, but my informal one."

Castiel: "What should I call you then?"

God: "You may call me Chuck."

_Castiel frowns again this time even more confused. _

Castiel: "Are you serious?"

God: "When have you known me to not be serious? Honestly, being around my humans has made your head soft son."

Castiel: "I'm sorry my Lord. Uh, I mean my Chuck."

_Castiel awkwardly tries to keep his head down afraid to look at the flames directly. _

God: "Never mind that, I have work for you."

Castiel: "Work for me? But, I am already fighting a holy war for you."

God: "I know that. What I am about to tell you will happen you to win it, so pay attention."

Castiel: "Yes."

God: "You must find a sword."

Castiel: "Okay."

God: "Not just any sword, you must find the Lance of Longinus, the sword that pierced the side of my son Jesus Christ. You can use it to defeat any living creature on this planet or any other planet I've created. It is infused with the blood of the lamb so it is the most powerful weapon on earth."

Castiel: "Really?"

_God rolls his flame eyes at Castiel. _

God: "Yes, really!"

Castiel: "Where is this sword then?"

God: "Now if I told you that I wouldn't be God would I?"

_Castiel isn't sure how to respond to God's sarcasm and he's not totally sure if God is being sarcastic or not so he doesn't say a word. _

God: "I will tell you it is in America and it is not going to be easy to find. You will need help?"

Castiel: "Help from whom?"

God: "From who ever is willing to help you to find the sword. Refuse, no one if any one shall agree to help you them accept it. Just do what they ask of you and allow yourself to grow from this experience Castiel."

Castiel: "I can ask the Winchesters for help."

God: "If you think that is wise. But, this quest isn't about them this time. It's about you."

_Castiel stares confused. _

Castiel: "Me?"

God: "Yes, the time has come for you to discover why I sent you to earth. No more doubts. Its time for you to experience what humanity is truly capable of. This is not just about stopping war, but understanding this world and the humans you are trying to save. Everything is at stake my son so do not fail me. There are other angels that I am sending to help you with this, but it will be up to you to figure out who can be trusted and who can not be."

Castiel: "You can count on me Chuck."

God: "I know which is why I chose you."

_Castiel smiles as the flames shiftily begin to burn out before him. _

Castiel: "Wait, one more question! Can you tell me the meaning of life?"

God: "I think you already know the answer to that one. Just go live it right."

_God disappears from the room and the television goes back to normal as if it were never on fire to begin with. _

_Castiel is completely traumatized by what just happened. _

_He can not believe that he just got through talking to God himself. Castiel falls backwards on to the bed and passes out from the shock of the experience. _

_Rachiel runs out of the closet and tries to revive him, but Castiel continues to sleep soundly. So she props his body up more comfortably on the bed, covers him with a blanket and watches Castiel sleep for the night keeping an eye out for him. _

_He is totally unaware of her presence in the room as he sleeps and dreams about slaying Raphael with the sword of God. She hopes that God's talk with him will help to convince Castiel to desire her in the future, but she is willing to be patient until he is ready. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota **

**Scene: Inside Bobby's Library **

Bobby Singer: "No, that's not what I meant."

Sheriff Jody Mills: "Oh really, then what exactly did you mean?"

_Sheriff Jody folds her arms in front of her and frowns as she stares back at Bobby waiting to hear his answer. _

Bobby: "I just meant that now isn't a good time."

Jody: "It never is with you is it? I'm tired of waiting around for you to make up your mind Bobby. I don't want to play games with you and I don't need any favors even though I've already given you plenty."

Bobby: "Come on don't be like that. This isn't a game, this is my work. I want to go its just who will take over phone duty if I leave?"

_Jody sighs nervously_

Jody: "Why don't you call Dean or Sam, one of them should be able to hold down the fort. It's just for a few hours man. We all need a break once in awhile."

_Bobby sighs regrettably. _

Bobby: "No, the boys are too busy out on the road hunting. I can't ask them to come all this way just so I can out on a date with you."

_Jody looks at him shocked by his last comment._

Jody: "Whoa…wait a minute there partner. Who said anything about us going on a date?"

_Bobby sheepishly stares back not sure how to respond to her question. He starts to feel embarrassed for assuming such a thing in the first place._

_Jody stares at him nervously now feeling incredibly awkward about asking Bobby to come over her place for dinner just so she won't be alone for her birthday. _

Bobby: "Jody…I…"

_Before he can finish his statement Bobby hears a loud thud coming from his front porch. _

_He immediately grabs his gun off his desk and frowns towards the archway leading to the hall and foyer._

_Jody also turns and pulls out her weapon from her police belt. _

_Bobby can't help noticing how sexy she looks in her police uniform as she whips a gun out. But, he knows now is not the time to talk about it. _

_Bobby inches slowly towards the hall._

Jody: "Should I…"

_Bobby puts a hand up to silence her. _

_He walks towards the front door ready for anyone or anything to be waiting for him and Bobby knows it really could be anything so he plans to shoot first ask questions later. _

_He glances back at Jody who has him covered from behind just in case so he quickly opens the front door with a loud bang. _

_Bobby points his gun ready to shoot, but pauses when he sees nothing is outside. _

_He frowns with worry as he peaks his head out to check further._

_Castiel appears behind both Bobby in the hallway and he stares at him curiously. _

Castiel: "Bobby may I have a word?"

_Bobby quickly turns around gasping out almost scared to death to see Castiel standing behind him. _

_Jody shoots at Castiel, but Castiel doesn't flinch instead he catches the two bullets with one hand and drops them on Bobby's rug. _

Castiel: "Is this a bad time?"

Bobby: "Yes! What in the hell are you doing here Cas?"

_Castiel frowns realizing he has come at a bad time and spooked them_.

Castiel: "Well what I have to tell you is very important otherwise I wouldn't have come. But, I must warn you that I do believe I may have been followed here."

Bobby: "By who?"

_Castiel shrugs not sure who it is. _

_Jody stares at Castiel in shock she can't believe what he just did with the bullets and how he just appeared out of thin air. _

Jody: "Bobby, who is this guy? What is going on?"

_Bobby again puts his hand up to silence her for a moment_.

Bobby: "Cas, are you telling me you let someone follow you to my house? Is it another angel?"

_Castiel sighs sadly_

Castiel: "I am afraid so, but don't worry I won't let anyone harm you or your uh…who is she?"

Bobby: "Unbelievable! I've got enough crap to deal with from other hunters. I don't need angels riding my ass too."

Jody: "Wait! He is an angel?"

_Bobby nods at Jody. _

_Castiel turns to face her again. _

Castiel: "Hello, I am Castiel, The angel of Thursday."

_He holds his hand out to shake hers, but Jody just stares at Castiel terrified and confused. _

Jody: "But, it's not even Thursday?"

_Castiel shrugs at her then puts his hand down and turns towards Bobby again. _

Castiel: "Let us speak about this in the panic room. Whoever has been following me is keeping a safe distance away so I can't easily identify them yet. So we'll be safe in there."

_Bobby huffs still annoyed by this interruption, but he finally puts his rifle down and opens the door leading downstairs to the basement. _

_Castiel goes down the stairs first, then Jody and Bobby walks down the stairs behind them. _

_Castiel uses his powers to pry open the big steel door to the panic room and he waits for both Jody and Bobby to get inside where it's safe from prying ears or eyes._

Bobby: "Okay, what is this all about? Please tell me its not more Lucifer crap!"

Castiel: "Not this isn't about him, but uh is this something we should be discussing with um…her here?"

_Bobby nods at him._

Bobby: "She is one of us its fine; just tell me what do you want?"

_Castiel looks at Jody for a moment then nods. _

Castiel: "I need your help locating a sword to help me defeat Raphael once and for all and win this war."

Bobby: "Do you have any idea where it is?"

Castiel: "Its somewhere in the United States."

Bobby: "Oh well that's helpful."

_Bobby rolls his eyes irritated they have so little to go on. _

_Jody stares at them both completely confused by this conversation. _

Jody: "Who is Raphael? What war?"

Castiel: "Raphael is an archangel bent on destroying the human race and taking control of heaven from God."

Jody: "You're joking?"

_Castiel stares at her very seriously._

Jody: "You're not joking. Holy crap! Bobby, why didn't you mention any of this to me?"

Bobby: "Well I didn't think you'd want to know that a bunch of angels are running around trying to destroy the planet. You've got enough going on as it is."

_She frowns at him and folds her arms in front of her._

Jody: "Well that is just stupid. There is a holy war going on amongst angels and they're bringing it to Sioux Falls, I have a right to know about it. I'm the Sheriff!"

_Bobby frowns at her._

Bobby: "Look, I'm sorry okay. Can we talk about this later?"

_Bobby pulls out a map of the U.S. preparing to begin searching for the sword. _

_Castiel looks at the map for a moment. _

Castiel: "We must find it before Raphael does. I've looked all over, but it's still hidden somehow."

Bobby: "Why did you come to me? Why not go to the boys with this sword business? You know Sam's awake now right?"

Castiel: "Yes. I saw him already. It was um… awkward."

_Castiel reflects back on seeing Sam alive again and trying to hug him unfortunately it didn't work out so well and he ended up revealing to Sam the truth about his soul being gone. Now he is worried Dean will be angry with him, so he decides its best to keep some distance from the Winchesters for awhile. _

Castiel: "I decided not to bother them right now. They already have a lot on their plate."

_Bobby glares at him and rolls his eyes. _

Bobby: "And what I don't!"

Castiel: "Well they always come to you for help, so I thought…"

_Bobby interrupts him_

Bobby: "So you just thought I'd be your personal research too is that it?"

Castiel: "No, I just need some help and after assessing the situation I realized you would be of more assistance than they would. Sam and Dean are good hunters sure, but they are often far too reckless. There is no room for error here the survival of the human race is at stake on this one. I need somebody wiser on this one."

_Bobby nods liking the compliment about him being rise so he returns to studying the map deciding that he will go ahead and help Castiel. _

Jody: "Why do you need this particular sword anyway?"

Castiel: "It's not just a sword; it's the Lance of Longinus."

_Jody stares at him like she does not know what that means, but Bobby knows exactly what Castiel is referring too._

Bobby: "Are you serious? The Lance of Longinus still exists?"

Castiel: "Of course it does. God told me himself while I was watching porn."

_Bobby stares in disbelief and shock that he just said that. _

Castiel: "This sword is stained with the blood of the Lord it's infinitely more powerful than any other weapon forged by man on earth. We can find it by conjuring up the spirit centurion solider that it once belonged too."

Bobby: "So why don't you just resurrect the guy and ask him where he put it?"

_Castiel frowns at Bobby like that is ridiculous question._

Castiel: "Because that was centuries ago Bobby. He wouldn't know where it has been moved too. Longinus' spirit is still attached to the lance because he built it himself. I should be able to sense its presence through him once we bring him back to earth. The problem is I can't do it myself because it's forbidden for angels to resurrect demons. That's why I need you to work a spell to bring him to the surface."

Bobby: "Wait Longinus is a demon spirit?"

_Castiel nods yes. _

Bobby: "Oh this sounds like a mess already. You want me to bring back a centuries old demon that actually helped crucify Jesus Christ?"

_Jody shakes her head in disapproval_

Jody: "Yeah I'm with him, that doesn't sound good."

Castiel: "First, we need an impenetrable altar to contain him. We only have to keep him here long enough for me to get what I need then we send Longinus back to deepest depths of hell where he belongs."

_Bobby sighs with doubt, but goes to pull a book of spells out from a cabinet. _

_Jody sits down on the cot in the Panic room trying to process all of this. _

_Jody looks up at Castiel. _

Jody: "Well is there anything I can do to help?"

_Castiel stares at her for a moment secretly reading her mind to make sure he can trust her. _

Castiel: "You can help build the containment altar."

_Jody nods at Castiel and stands back up ready to pitch in. _

_Bobby starts writing items down that he will need for the conjuring spell. _

_Bobby whispers at Jody when she comes close to him. _

Bobby: "You really sure you want to get involved in this. Demon summoning can be very dangerous and unpredictable, especially one this ancient. They tend to be more powerful the older these bastards get."

Jody: "Hey, it's my birthday and I was just going to end up spending it drinking tequila and listening to old records alone so why not help to save mankind from angels and demons instead."

Bobby: "You're right I should have just gone with you when I had the chance, tequila and listening to old records with you sounds a million times better than this."

_Jody halfheartedly laughs and Bobby smiles happy she is willing to stick around to help them even on her birthday. He knows it's mostly because she doesn't want to be alone which he can understand. Bobby reflects back on birthdays long past when Karen used to make him his favorite pie and they would go square dancing together. Now every year he spends his birthday alone answering the phones or knee deep in some monster's blood not exactly the best birthday memories. _

_Bobby hands her the lists of supplies for the spell. _

Bobby: "Cas, you go upstairs with Jody. Watch her back, hurry up and get what we need."

Castiel: "Okay."

_Castiel suddenly touches Jody's forehead and they both disappear from the room headed upstairs to gather supplies for the summoning._

_Rachiel watches them through the windows of Bobby's house. She didn't hear what Castiel is planning to do, but she can tell they are collecting lots of special ingredients. _

_Racheil is worried that Castiel is not going to be able to find the lance before Raphael's goon squad shows up to claim it. She can feel them closing in on them. _

_Rachiel moves closer to the house in the backyard and tries to tune in to angel radio for any important news. _

_She frowns when she overhears the sound of two angels close by Bobby's place. _

_Rachiel turns around swiftly ready to warn Castiel, but the two angels named Caim and Wormwood appear in front of her with swords ready for a fight. _

Caim: "Step aside!"

Rachiel: "I don't think so!"

Wormwood: "You think you can take us what are you like a 1000 years old? I've been around long than your mother's mother."

Rachiel: "I can tell you've put on weight over the years Wormwood."

_Wormwood frowns at her and clutches his sword tightly raising it up. _

Caim: "Why are you doing this Rachiel? Why defend this traitor?"

_Rachiel mischievously smiles at them ready for a fight. _

Rachiel: "I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you."

_Rachiel disappears suddenly from their view. _

_Caim and Wormwood frantically look around knowing she can reappear anywhere and try to attack them. _

Caim: "Come on let's go get him. If you see her again take her head off she's a traitor now too."

Wormwood nods at Caim.

_Caim and Wormwood headed for the house to kill Castiel_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Scene: Bobby's Kitchen**

_Rachiel blows her black shadowy wings past the windows of Bobby's kitchen alerting Castiel to the presence of angels. _

_He doesn't see her, but Castiel sees Caim and Wormwood approaching the house._

_Castiel hands Jody the supplies for the spell that he has in his hands. _

Castiel: "We've got company! Get in the panic room, keep your heads down and don't come out until I say."

_Jody hears the sound of glass breaking from outside. _

Jody: "What was that? Who is out there?"

_Castiel frowns at her._

Castiel: "No time to explain just go!"

_Castiel quickly touches her forehead again and Jody reappears downstairs inside the panic room next to Bobby's desk._

Bobby: "Where is Cas?"

_Jody feels very woozy from being flown around by an angel so she drops the supplies in her hand on the desk and collapses to the floor._

_Bobby rushes around the desk to help her up._

Bobby: "Are you alright?"

_Jody blinks her eyes twice then she completely passes out._

_Bobby picks her up and helps her onto the nearby cot. _

Bobby: "Jody! Jody!"

_He quickly checks her pulse afraid she may be dead already. Jody is not breathing anymore so he starts doing CPR. _

_Bobby frowns with worry over Jody as she lies on the cot unconscious and unable to breathe. _

Bobby: "Don't you die on me ya here. Cas! Cas! Get down here now! Jody needs help!"

**Scene: Bobby's Backyard**

_Castiel hears Bobby calling him, but he is too preoccupied to come right away. _

_Castiel walks outside as Caim and Wormwood both raise their swords ready to ram him through. But, he quickly disappears and reappears behind them. _

_Castiel grabs Caim's arm and twists it behind Caim's back with just one hand then Castiel hits him in the face with his other fist. _

_Caim stumbles backwards from the blow and his sword hits the ground _

_Wormwood swings his sword at Castiel, but just barely misses when Castiel ducks his head down. _

_Castiel kicks Wormwood in the stomach and tries to grab the sword away from the angel, but Wormwood head bunts him. _

_Castiel tries to push Wormwood down to the ground, but Caim kicks Castiel's legs knocking him down instead. _

_Caim and Wormwood both stand over Castiel kicking him hard and cruelly until blood appears on his vessel's nose and lips. Castiel's eyes become blinded by dust as he tries to protect his face from their sharp torturous kicks. _

_Caim grabs Wormwood's sword then holds it up to stab Castiel in the chest._

_Castiel continues to hide his face, but Caim starts to flash white light from within as another sword pierces first through his back then out through his chest cavity. _

_Rachiel stands behind them holding Caim's sword smiling triumphantly as Caim dies immediately from the stabbing. _

_Wormwood angrily swings at her with his arm, but Rachiel grabs hold of it mid air and breaks his arm. _

_Wormwood grimaces in pain. Rachiel pushes him to the ground and is about to stab him, but he quickly disappears before he meets the same fate as Caim. _

_Castiel finally opens his eyes back up just as Rachiel disappears and all he gets to see of her is a wisp of Nancy's soft dark hair and Rachiel's heavenly scent that automatically smells familiar too him. But, Castiel can't remember why it does. _

_He looks around him in all directions, but he can't figure out who is this mystery angel helper. _

_All Castiel knows is that he feels somewhat safer knowing one of God's angels is watching over him for a change instead of just trying to kill him._

_Castiel quickly flies back down to the panic room to help Bobby when he hears Bobby scream once more._

_Castiel touches Jody's forehead and she instantly reopens her eyes then starts gasping for air._

_Jody coughs up a little blood onto her shirt as she sits up and Bobby frowns despite being relieved to see that she is alive._

Bobby: "Are you okay? What the hell happened up there?"

_Jody just looks up at both Bobby and Castiel still dazed and confused from it all. _

Castiel: "Two angels were about to attack us. They were here to kill me so I had to get her out of there fast."

_Castiel sighs and looks back at Jody again._

Castiel: "Perhaps in my rush I accidently stopped your heart. It happens sometimes with humans. I'm sorry Jody, but the effects should wear off in a day or two."

_Bobby glares at him and balls up his fists. _

Bobby: "You could have killed her you moron!"

_Jody puts her hand on Bobby's arm to calm him before he starts throwing punches. _

Jody: "I'm fine! Let's not fall apart over this."

Bobby: "Just rest, don't talk. I'll get you some water."

_Jody lays her head back against the pillow on the cot and nods at Bobby. _

_Castiel frowns sadly as he watches Bobby tend to Jody. _

_He can tell Bobby really cares about this woman. The way Bobby is acting over Jody reminds him of how Dean is always treating Sam. He begins to wonder how humans handle all these difficult emotional attachments and Castiel wonders if he will ever get the chance to experience those true emotions for himself. _

Castiel: "We need to summon Longinus soon, there isn't much time left."

_Bobby ignores him to tend to Jody. He hands Jody a bottle of water and twists the cap off for her. _

Jody: "Go help him Bobby, it's more important. I don't need you hovering."

_Bobby sighs and nods at her. _

_Bobby heads back to his desk with the ingredients they collected from upstairs. He begins mixing the elements together for the spell then Bobby looks up at Castiel._

Bobby: "You at least killed those sons of bitches right?"

Castiel: "I tried, but couldn't. Someone else did. I was fighting them and another angel showed up and saved me. I don't know who it was or why they would."

_Bobby stares at him for a moment not sure what to make of this news so he just groans at Castiel then goes back to working on the spell. _

_Castiel sighs then starts to organize the ingredients on the table for him. _

Bobby: "I need one more thing for this to work, but I don't have any in the house."

Castiel: "Yes, what is it?"

Bobby: "I need some bark off an angelic grace tree."

Castiel: "I'll go get it then."

_Castiel disappears from the room. _

_Bobby returns to Jody's side now that he is gone. _

Bobby: "How's your head? Does it hurt?"

_She nods at him._

Jody: "But, I've felt worst."

_Bobby sighs sadly_. _He can tell she is still in a lot of pain, but is trying to hide it._

Bobby: "I'm sorry we dragged you into this mess.

Jody: "You didn't drag me in. I volunteered remember. Don't start beating yourself up over me."

Bobby: "Look when people get mixed up with my life they are more than likely to end up dead. I think you should leave now while you still can. I'll drive you home."

_Bobby stands back up ready to take her back home. _

Jody: "No, I'm staying! We all got to go when it's our time Bobby, and I'm not going to lock myself away and hide from what's out there. I'm going to fight it! I'll go down fighting if I have to. I'm not throwing in the towel until this is over so don't you argue with me or I'll have you arrested again. I'm still the sheriff!"

_Jody coughs after saying her piece out of breath from yelling. _

_Bobby woefully shakes his head at her_.

Bobby: "Damn, you're such a stubborn woman."

_Jody rolls her eyes at him. _

Jody: "Whatever, you just better get use to me mister because you're not getting of rid of me easy."

_Bobby smiles at her as she lays her head back on the cot again. _

Bobby: "Yeah I guess in your condition you shouldn't be alone anyways. Looks like you'll be staying the night then. Can I at least get you some things from home?"

Jody: "Some clean civilian clothes would be nice and my toothbrush. That's all I really need."

_Jody pulls out her house key from the pocket of her uniform pants._

Bobby: "Just promise me sheriff that you won't try and leave this room while I'm gone."

Jody: "I don't even think I could if I tried. I'm still too weak to stand up, so I won't be going anywhere."

_Bobby nods at her glad to know that she won't be roaming around by herself. _

_He grabs his car keys off a hook by the door and heads out to his truck to drive over to Jody's house to collect her things. _

**Location: Fargo, North Dakota in the middle of Gamble County woods **

_Castiel arrives at the nearest grace tree he knows of to Bobby's house. He starts to pry some bark off the tree, but stops when he hears a rustling noise in the forest behind him. _

_Castiel turns around sharply ready for another ambush of angels. He puts his hands up defensively ready to fight any creature that might appear. _

_Racheil appears behind the grace tree and nervously stares at him from behind. _

_Castiel yells out to whoever is listening._

Castiel: "I know you here! Show yourself!

_Racheil disappears just as Casteil turns his head back towards the tree again. _

Castiel: "You think this is funny? I don't! Come out now!"

_Castiel moves away from the tree slowly turning in circles. He doesn't like being this vulnerable and unaware of who is following him around. _

_Racheil continues to hide herself from his view, but finally she allows Castiel to hear her voice in his head. _

Rachiel: "I'm here to protect you so calm down."

_Castiel frowns at first still not sure who is talking to him._

Castiel: "Protect me. So you're the one who saved me from Raphael's goons then?"

Rachiel: "Yes, God asked me to help you."

_Castiel becomes even more curious about her because she sounds familiar to him. He puts his arms down by his sides, but remains cautious. _

Castiel: "Oh really? Do you know what I'm looking for then?"

Rachiel: "I do."

Castiel: "Do you know where it is?"

Rachiel: "No, but that is not really why I'm here."

Castiel: "What?"

Rachiel: "I need you to trust me Castiel. I can be your friend if you let me."

Castiel: "Friends are hard to come by these days."

Rachiel: "I know that is why I'm here. I can even be more if you let me."

_He frowns awkwardly at the tree still unable to see her._

Castiel: "I don't understand what you mean?"

Rachiel: "Close your eyes and I'll show you exactly what I mean."

_Castiel doesn't like the sound of that. He still doesn't trust her. _

_She sighs loudly at him._

Rachiel: "Either you trust me or lose this battle. Just close your eyes and I'll come out and let you search my soul. Then I'll be yours for as long as you need me."

Castiel: "This better not be a trick!

Rachiel: "Only one way to find that out."

_Castiel finally decides to play along he slowly closes his eyes._

_Rachiel reappears behind him and smiles as she places a large circular ring of disciple's blood around them on the ground. This protection ring will prevent any humans or creatures from seeing them while they are inside the circle. To the rest of the world they are now totally invisible and Castiel will not be able to escape the ring until Rachiel removes it herself, which is all part of her plan. _

_Rachiel run her fingers along the side of Castiel's trench coat. She pulls a magical strip of cloth from his pocket and wraps it around his eyes to blindfold him so she can be sure he won't be able to see her. _

_Castiel can still smell her heavenly scent though and it arouses his vessel to feel her so close to him. _

Castiel: "Who are you? Why are you trying to help me?"

_She whispers into his ear. _

Rachiel: "Search me and you'll see."

_Castiel turns his body around towards her. He removes his trench coat and lets it fall on the grass, and then he rolls up one of his shirt sleeves and balls his fist up. _

_Castiel awkwardly frowns as she places her hand on his shoulder to steady herself for the cavity search. _

_Castiel shoves his fist into Rachiel's vessel through her abdomen searching for her clues to her true identity by feeling up her soul. _

_Rachiel moans out loud, but instead of feeling intense pain from Castiel's search like humans do when they get their soul cavity searched all she feels is extreme pleasure._

_Rachiel leans in closer to his face. She can no longer resist the urge to kiss him, so she does. _

_Castiel feels Rachiel's soft tender lips trembling against his and he wraps an arm around her body as he continues to plunge deeper and deeper into her vessel with his hand. _

Rachiel: "Oh yes you're almost there! Don't stop. Keep going!"

_Castiel is shocked at how much she is enjoying his touch. His vessel begins to physically sweat excited by Rachiel's desire for him. _

Castiel: "I can almost sense your soul."

Racheil: "Oh just a little more!"

Castiel: "I'm not hurting you at all?"

Rachiel: "No, I love it. Keep searching!"

_Castiel moves his fist around inside her vessel searching further for her angelic soul. Bright lights engulf both of them and Rachiel closes her eyes and screams out in total ecstasy when he finally wraps his firm hand around her soul and squeezes it gently. The more he holds her in his arms the hotter her vessel gets. _

_Nancy can feel the heat, but not the pleasure of it like Rachiel can. The warmth of these two angels touching each other simply soothes Nancy into a very deep sleep._

_Castiel pulls back his hand out of Rachiel's vessel and Rachiel practically collapses against him too weak to stand anymore. Castiel catches her and softly lays her on the ground._

_He reaches up to remove his blindfold._

Rachiel: "No! I don't want you to look at me yet!"

Casteil: "But why not? I know who you are now? I felt your soul."

_He smiles at her glad to finally know who she is. _

Rachiel: "Just keep it on and kiss me."

_Castiel nods shyly and lets the edges of the blindfold go._

_He sits on the grass under the grace tree and is surprised to feel Rachiel kiss his lips again this time much more forcefully than before._

_Castiel enjoys kissing her immensely and his hard cock presses against Rachiel's side as they make out he naturally rolls himself on top of her. Rachiel moans against his lips then she breaks the kissing off to speak to him once more._

Rachiel: "Do you want to finish this Castiel?"

Castiel: "A part of me does, but I'm not sure we should. I haven't seen you in a long time. How do I know if..."

_Rachiel interrupts him with another passionate kiss and this time she rubs her tongue against his as she begins to remove Castiel's shirt. She isn't going to let him back out now she wants him too much at the moment._

_Castiel lets her unbutton it while he plants kisses along her neck. _

_Rachiel takes off his shirt then she removes the cardigan sweater covering Nancy's body. She takes off Nancy's pale blue blouse and then unsnaps her lacy white bra. _

_Castiel can hear everything she does and it continues to arouse him even more because he can only imagine how beautiful she must look naked with the magical blindfold still covering his eyes. _

_Rachiel takes Castiel's hand and kisses it then she runs his hand against her breasts. _

_He smiles when he feels his thumb graze each of her pale pink nipples. _

_Rachiel shivers with delight from the delicious sensations and she continues to move his hand around until Castiel decides to take over the exploring himself._

_Castiel grabs the sides of her skirt with both hands and yanks it down hard. He rips at the stockings covering her legs and Rachiel laughs. _

Castiel: "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Rachiel: "No, keep going."

_Castiel wraps his hand around her underwear and pulls them off. _

Rachiel: "What do you think I look like right now?"

Castiel: "Well I assume you're more beautiful than I can imagine."

Rachiel: "Good answer. Now it's my turn to see you."

_She leans up and kisses him then helps Castiel to remove his shoes, socks and pants. _

Castiel: "Aren't you afraid we'll be seen if someone passes by here?"

Rachiel: "Don't worry, I've got us cloaked. It's just you, me and the tree."

_Castiel almost forgot about the tree, but now he suddenly remembers why he came._

_He stands up. _

Castiel: "I should get this bark back to Bobby. They're waiting for me."

_Rachiel frowns at him and stands up._

Rachiel: It can wait! Lie back down.

_Rachiel wraps her hands around Castiel's cock and she feels it pulsating between her fingers. _

_Castiel moans as she rubs him up and down for several minutes. _

Castiel: "If we go all the way, there is no going back is there?"

Rachiel: "I don't want to go back. I've wanted you for so many years now I can barely remember wanting anything else. Don't resist this."

Castiel: "I'm not. I just feel like maybe you're still hiding more from me?"

_Rachiel sighs then stops rubbing his body._

Rachiel: "I won't lie to you. I am hiding a few things, but I have good reason to."

_He frowns and pulls away from her._

Castiel: "I don't want there to be secrets between us, especially not now! Not if we keep going."

Rachiel: "Listen, I promise I will tell you later."

_Rachiel moves her body up against his and licks his ear._

Castiel: "This is totally inappropriate."

Rachiel: "Good!"

_Rachiel smiles as she leans down to kiss his chest. _

_Castiel moans out as she scratches her nails against his back as she moves down towards the grass. _

Castiel: "I can't take it anymore. This body needs you it won't wait any longer."

Rachiel: "Then don't make it wait. But, don't lie you want me to don't you?"

_Castiel nods at her feeling too much excitement to speak words anymore. _

_Rachiel smiles and pulls him back down on top of her. _

_Castiel lies on top of Rachiel as she positions herself beneath him. She takes hold of his penis and holds it up against her opening. _

Rachiel: "I'm right here I'll help guide you."

_He nervous and excitedly sweats more and it dribbles down his flushed vessel. She leans up to kiss him and he completely plunges his dick inside of her. _

_Castiel pushes hard and quickly feeling almost unable to control himself anymore at this point. He shakes and sweats and pushes into Rachiel as she writhes around beneath him trying to keep up with his rhythm. Castiel leans up to get better leverage and Rachiel without warning shoves her entire fist into Castiel's chest reaching in to touch his soul like he did to her earlier._

_Castiel groans deeply and clenches his teeth together at first because he's never been cavity searched before either._

_Her hand connects with his soul causing not only his body to suddenly orgasm, but his soul as well. _

_Castiel's eyes slam shut even beneath the blind fold and help can't help burning his handprint into Rachiel's shoulder as intense heat radiates through both of them. They both experience the most intense bliss either has ever felt before and it touches every nerve in their bodies. _

_Castiel passes out on top of her from the pleasure and Rachiel smiles then rubs the back of his hair as his head lies against her chest. She lets him sleep like this for awhile until finally he rolls over onto the grass. She gets up takes his trench coat and places it over his naked vessel. _

_Rachiel leans down kisses Castiel's forehead gently then she gets redressed and removes the protection circle from the ground around them. _

_Hours later he finally wakes up from his sexual stupor and takes off the blind fold. _

_Castiel frowns nervously when he realizes Rachiel has disappeared again on him, but he smiles gently after looking down to see her handprint etch on his chest. He can still smell her all over him and his coat too. _

_Castiel lies back down on the ground feeling completely emotional. He starts to pray because he knows now they will always be soul mates, but he has no idea what to do with all these powerful feelings or what to say to Rachiel whenever it is he gets to see her again. He hopes God will give him some answers, but more than anything he prays that she will return to him soon because he realizes this could be eternal love. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Story 3: Castiel's Angelic First Time continued…**

**Scene: Jody's house in Sioux Falls**

_Bobby carries a box filled with some fresh clothes to bring back to Jody. He stops for a moment when he sees a happy portrait of Jody and her young son Sean. Bobby sighs out loud feeling sad about what happened to her family. He realizes that losing a child must be the most painful experience for a parent. _

Bobby thinks to himself, I never had any kids of my own, but I get it. Losing Sam was awful and losing Dean made me want to kill myself. I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy. Jody shouldn't have to go through this alone like I did. Fighting a bunch of pompous angels will certainly be a distraction for her, but I don't think it's the type of distraction she needs right now. Once this mess with Castiel is over maybe I could offer to take her away from here for awhile. We could go some place warm.

_Bobby smiles at the thought of lounging on some beach down in Mexico with Jody by his side as his mind drifts he is brought back to startling reality when he hears the television in Jody's room suddenly turns itself on. _

_He walks into the living room then puts the box down on the couch just as the windows and lamps in her house start rattling from the sound of an angel approaching. _

Bobby: "Balls!"

_He grabs his pistol out of his jacket and ducks down for cover from what he knows is coming for him. _

_A voice comes out of the television and speaks to him. _

Chuck: "Hello! Hello is this thing on?"

_Bobby raises his head to look and he sees a man on the television screen starring back at him through squiggly lines._

_Bobby aims his gun at the television and yells at the man on the screen._

Bobby: "What in the world? Who the hell are you?"

Chuck: "No, time to explain all that now. I'm here to give you a message for Sam and Dean."

_Bobby stares at him suspiciously and keeps the gun up._

Bobby: "What message?"

_Chuck nods as he wipes sweat of his forehead. _

_Bobby frowns when he looks closer and realizes the man speaking to him is naked sitting on a bed and there is a hot sexy porn star behind him lying in bed. _

Chuck: "I need you to tell them to run!"

_Bobby gets very nervous and angry. He stands up and holds his gun out at the TV ready to shoot it. _

Bobby: "Is that a threat!"

Chuck: "They are in danger someone is coming after them and soon. It's not me, but an angel named Rachiel. She plans to kill them so you need to let them know about her."

Bobby: "How do you know this?"

Chuck: "Call it a gift."

_Bobby scoffs in confused disapproval. He doesn't want to trust this guy on the screen. He assumes Chuck is another angel since he has never met him before back when he was still on earth writing the Winchester gospels and attending Supernatural conventions with Sam and Dean. _

Bobby: "Why should I believe you?"

Chuck: "Look, I could write a book on why actually I already did that, but what I'm telling you it's the God's honest truth so take it or leave it pal. Either way my conscious is clear now if you'll excuse me I have someone else here that needs my attention."

_Chuck smiles back at the porn star in his bed and she blows him a kiss. _

_Bobby rolls his eyes and frowns at them. _

_Chuck turns back towards Bobby and his smile fades._

Chuck: "Oh one more thing, tell Castiel to remember what I told him and to trust his soul it will lead him down the righteous path to defeat the enemy."

Bobby: "You mean Raphael?"

Chuck: "Raphael is just having one of his tantrums he'll calm down eventually. No, there is a much bigger threat coming believe me! One, you nor any human has ever seen or heard of before. The sword that I have Castiel searching for is only weapon that can defeat what's coming so find it before Raphael does and use it well."

Bobby: "How do we use it well? Who is coming?"

_The porn star moves across the bed and tries to nibble on Chuck's ear, but he holds his hand up to stop her for a moment so he can continue his conversation with Bobby. _

Chuck: "I can't keep spoon feeding you people there are some things that you must discover for yourselves its better that so just do what I say and it will work itself out."

Bobby: "Trust you! Pal, I don't even know you?"

Chuck: "That doesn't matter, I've know everything about you and I know you'll do the right thing Robert Steven Elvis Singer."

_Bobby gasps in shock at Chuck calling him Elvis_

_Chuck disappears from the television screen "to commune" with the porn star over changing her life around. _

_Bobby can't believe that an angel somehow knew his secret second middle name something he has never told anyone about. His father Jim told it to him on his deathbed and it was never written on Bobby's birth certificate which Bobby had burned years later anyway to prevent it falling into the wrong hands. _

_Bobby starts to worry and wonder that maybe the guy on the television screen is the one behind all of this pulling the strings. He does believe the boys are in danger regardless so he grabs up the box for Jody and high tails it back out to his truck. _

_He calls Dean's cell phone as soon as he gets into the truck and locks the doors. _

Dean: "Yeah, Bobby what is it? Sam and I are kind of in the middle of something here."

_Bobby can hear Sam fighting some type of monster in the background and from the sound of things Sam is not winning the fight. _

Dean: "Poke him with that stick Sam! Poke him!"

_Sam nods and grabs the stick off the ground just as the Turkery monster charges at him again. Sam pokes it in the eye causing the monster to scream and hit Sam backwards against a tree in the woods. _

Bobby: "Listen up boy! There is an angel coming after you two!"

Dean to Bobby: "Yeah, well tell him to get in line!"

Bobby: "But, its not."

_Dean interrupts him to yell directions at Sam._

Dean to Sam: "Behind you Sam!"

_Sam ducks out of the way as monster tries to hit him with a huge rock._

Sam: "Uh, a little help here Dean!"

Dean to Sam: "I'm coming!"

Dean: "Got to go Bobby! Sam needs me."

Bobby: "Some guy on the television told me to tell you boys to run away!"

Dean: "Run? No can do Bobby. Besides, we got this under control. I'll call ya back after we're done carving up this turkey."

Bobby: "Dean this is important! This angel is…"

_Dean hangs up before Bobby can finish talking. _

Bobby: "Damn idjits!"

_Bobby puts down the phone turns his truck on and heads for home._

**Scene: Bobby's house **

_When Bobby arrives home he sees Castiel is already there standing on his porch staring out at the night sky._

_Bobby gets out of the truck with the box._

Bobby: "You get the bark?"

_Castiel nods yes, but keeps staring up at the stars transfixed by them._

_Bobby looks up to half expecting a meteor to fall right out of the sky. _

_He frowns at Castiel._

Bobby: "What are you doing? Let's get this spell going so I can get some sleep. I'm beat humans need to sleep."

Castiel: "Have you ever notice how beautiful the night sky is Bobby? I mean look at all those stars and planets. God really has a very powerful imagination."

_Bobby stares at Castiel like he thinks the angel has gone mad._

Bobby: "Uh yeah I guess so. But, I just had a visit from one of your angel pals."

_Castiel finally looks at Bobby and gets excited._

Castiel: "Was it her? Did you see my beautiful angel?"

Bobby: "Huh?"

Castiel: "Rachiel, we made love under her tree it was fantastic!"

_Bobby stares at Castiel not sure if he is being serious or crazy. _

Bobby: "What! Please tell me you're joking?"

_Castiel stares at Bobby and smiles happily._

Castiel: "What did she say?"

Bobby: "There was no she, unless you also just had sex with a porn star and a bossy nerd."

_Castiel frowns at him confused by his statement._

Bobby: "Just come inside we need to talk."

_Bobby opens the door, but Castiel just disappears and then reappears inside the house instead of walking through the door like a human would. _

_He shakes his head when he sees Castiel do this._

Bobby: "Some freak tells me Sam and Dean are in danger and that an angel named Rachiel is coming after them."

Castiel: "That can't be! She would never hurt them."

_Bobby frowns at him and puts the box down on his desk._

Bobby: "You're telling me you just slept with the enemy?"

Castiel: "She is not the enemy! I touched her soul, she is perfection. I think I..."

_Castiel turns away from Bobby to nervous to look at him while he says what else he wants to say._

Castiel: "I think maybe I'm in love with her."

_Bobby sits down in his chair and sighs frustrated over all of this._

Bobby: "Excellent! This is just great so now I've got a lovesick angel, a sick cop in my basement, and two knuckleheads out there who need my help and I can't even go to them because I've gotta help you find the sword of a dead guy. I need a vacation!"

Castiel: "Well you must have heard wrong Rachiel would never hurt Dean or Sam."

Bobby: "Well is there any possible reason why this Rachiel might have a vendetta against them?

_Castiel shakes his head._

Castiel: "No, she just got here from heaven. I trust her completely. Who told you this anyway?"

Bobby: "I don't know some guy on Jody's television appeared out of nowhere. I think he was an angel, but I'm not totally sure. He sure didn't act like one though."

Castiel: "Wait, are you saying he spoke to you through the television?"

_Bobby nods at him._

_Castiel stares in shock then turns away from him._

Bobby: "What does that mean? Who was that guy?"

_Castiel starts to feel his vessel's stomach becoming ill as he realized that Bobby must have been talking to God and that it was God who told him that Rachiel is a threat. _

_Castiel turns back around towards Bobby_

Castiel: "I need to find her! You start building the altar try to have it ready when I get back!"

_Castiel disappears from the room._

Bobby: "Cas? Cas!"

_He doesn't answer or come back so Bobby pounds his fist against his desk._

Bobby: "Damn angels!"

_He decides to get up and take the box of Jody's possessions downstairs so he can check on her before he tries to call the boys back again. _

_Bobby hopes Castiel will be able to stop Rachiel before she harms the boys, but he is not very confident about it. _

**Scene: Outside the Black Lagoon Diner in Charleston, Missouri **

_Sam and Dean are eating diner together after killing the monster and checking into a new motel across the street._

_Rachiel watches them from the kitchen preparing to fulfill the promise she made to Nancy so she can get back to being with Castiel. _

Sam: "I can't eat anymore I'm stuffed. Hey, Dean you want the rest?"

Dean: "Yeah! Hand it over!"

_Sam slides his plate over to Dean. Sam knows he can always rely on his brother's stomach whenever he gets too full to finish off his dinner. _

_Sam opens up his laptop at the table already ready to search for another case. _

Sam: "Don't forget to call Bobby back."

Dean: "Sure, sure. I will after I'm done eating."

_Dean takes another bite of Sam's left over fries and grins happily when he sees a pretty girl staring at them._

Dean: "Dude, look at her."

_Dean taps Sam on the arm._

Dean: "Don't we know her?"

_Sam looks up to see a familiar girl in the corner staring back at them._

_Sam wrinkles his nose as he looks at Rachiel trying to picture where he'd seen her before, but his mind is still somewhat fuzzy from Death erasing his memory. _

Sam: "She does look sort of familiar, but I'm not sure."

Dean: "Yeah, she's cute too huh Sammy? More your type than mine I'd say."

_Sam rolls his eyes at him._

Sam: "What is that supposed to mean?"

_Before Dean can answer Sam on that, Rachiel starts to walk up to them. _

_Dean puts on his usually flirty charming smile waiting for her to reach their table._

Dean: "Hi, what can we do for ya?"

Rachiel: "Dean and Sam Winchester I presume?"

Dean: "Yep, live and in the flesh babe."

_Dean smirks at her. Sam puts on a bemused puppy face smile._

Sam: "Excuse me, but have we met?"

Rachiel: "So you don't even remember do you?"

_Sam stares back at her obviously unaware of who she really is or how they use to know the vessel she currently is walking around in. _

Rachiel: "I would think after getting an innocent girl killed you'd show a little more remorse. You really are soulless aren't you?"

_Sam's look of confusion turns quickly into puppy faced despair as he starts to worry that he has done something terrible to this poor young woman while he was soulless, but can't remember it. _

_Dean frowns and stares at her already wanting to protect Sam from any negativity from the past that might break down his wall. _

Dean: "Hey, who exactly are you?"

Rachiel: "You both disgust me! I should have known Nancy was right about you hunters."

Dean: "Nancy?"

_Dean immediately remembers who this girl is and his shock expression says it all._

_Rachiel suddenly uses her powers to freeze everyone in the entire restaurant except for Sam and Dean. The whole place goes quiet as all the customers, waiters, waitresses and cooks stop what they are doing and become totally still, but not dead. _

_Sam looks around at the frozen people in fear. He knows this is not the real Nancy and he becomes terrified this may just be Eve, the mother of all coming after them. _

_Dean stands up and pulls out his gun on her. _

Dean: "What did you just do everybody?"

_Rachiel frowns at him._

Rachiel: "I didn't kill them if that's what you're thinking. I just don't want them to see me killing you sorry backstabbing sons of bitches."

_Dean glares at her and shoots her twice in the chest. Rachiel smirks as the bullets do nothing to hurt her._

_Sam jumps up and heads for the front door pulling on Dean's jacket ready to escape when the bullets have no affect on Rachiel._

_Rachiel waves her hand at them sending Sam and Dean sailing across the room and slamming up against the wall._

Rachiel: "How could you leave them to die like that? I know humans are often cruel, but that is monstrous!"

Dean: "It wasn't our fault! We we're trying to help!"

_Sam worries that this new Nancy is possessed by Eve._

Sam: "Are you Eve?"

Rachiel: "Why do I look an Eve?"

_Sam frowns at her as she moves closer to him and starts to break Sam's arm. He groans out in terrible pain._

Dean: "Leave him alone you bitch!"

Rachiel: "Oh don't worry his death will be quick, I'm not like you! I don't leave people alone to suffer and die!"

Dean: "That's not what happened! I swear!"

Rachiel: "So now you're calling Nancy a liar? You stupid pathetic ungrateful pricks! I've never watched over a more kind and gentle person than her. She was a good girl with a family until you two came along and let Lilith destroy her!

_Rachiel twists Sam's arm more and he falls to his knees._

Dean: "Look we thought she was safe when we left! We didn't know! We didn't know!"

Rachiel: "You didn't care Dean! You only care about your own family. Sam here he's more important than anyone else is that it? The rest of us are only collateral damage to you people!"

_Dean glares at her and clinches his fist wanting to punch her in the face._

Sam: "I would have traded places with Nancy in that prison. She didn't deserve to die like that."

Rachiel: "No, she didn't! But, you do!"

_Rachiel pulls out her angel sword and holds it up against Sam's twisted arm ready to slice it off. _

_Dean starts to panic and scream at her, but he can't move._

Dean: "Stop! No! Let him go!"

_Sam closes his eyes in pain ready to die from her torturing! _

_Rachiel raises her arm up high and then feels another hand grab her hand holding up the sword._

_She turns to see Castiel glaring back at her as he pulls the sword back down._

Castiel: "Rachiel that's enough! You can't do this!"

_Rachiel frowns and looks shocked to see him there._

Rachiel: "How did you know I'd even be here?"

_Castiel gives her a look only the two of them understand and he doesn't want to talk about their relationship in front of the boys. He loves her, but he is not willing to let her kill them like this. _

_Rachiel pulls her arm away in anger and confusion._

Rachiel: "Tell me!"

Castiel: "No! Just go!"

_Rachiel takes another angry look at the Winchesters and then sadly stares at Castiel. She knows he is angry with her about this, but she promised Nancy that she would kill them and she will not break a promise. _

Rachiel: "This isn't over!"

_Rachiel disappears from the room, and Castiel sighs sadly. A part of him badly wants to follow her and explain, but he knows he owes the Winchesters more than that._

_Dean feels himself suddenly able to move on his own again, so he straightens his jacket and frowns still very upset about what just transpired. _

_Sam groans still in pain holding his arm._

Dean: "You alright Sammy?"

Sam: "I'll live, but my arm really hurts. I think she pulled it out the socket!"

_Dean stares at his brother worried then looks over at Castiel for assistance._

_Without a word Castiel touches Sam's arm and heals it._

_Sam turns his arm back and forth and it feels much better._

Sam: "Thanks Cas."

_Castiel just nods, but keeps frowning still upset over Rachiel._

Dean: "Cas, who the hell was that crazy bitch! Was that Eve, a demon, what?"

_Castiel frowns at him and shakes his head as he tosses Rachiel's sword away in the trash. Then he hands Dean a protection charm to keep Rachiel from being able to sense where they are._

Castiel: "No, I'll explain later. Just stay out of sight and I will take care of it."

_Dean stares at the charm then looks back at Castiel, but he disappears on them._

Dean: "Oh for crying out loud! Come on Cas!"

Sam: "Dean let's just go before she decides to come back here."

_Dean sighs in frustration at nods at his little brother. _

_They walk back to the car then drive back to their hotel in silence too emotional, confused and upset to talk about what happened to them or how guilty they feel over Nancy's death. But, both wonder to themselves about this new enemy after them and when Castiel will return to explain it to them. _


End file.
